


Status: It's Complicated

by PangolinPirate, sunnywritesstuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plugs, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Dom/sub relationship, Hux doms for first time, Hux is new to D/s, Impact Play, M/M, Overstimulation, Poe is kind of a jerk, Rich Yale Law Student Kylo, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Drop, Sub Hux, Switches, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, The feelings are mutual, Tutor Hux, and not admitting their feelings, boys being stupid, catching feelings, daddy dom Kylo, fancy dinner, more communication about boundaries, respecting boundaries, ropes, safe word was not used, that's not how grindr works, these boys are switches, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: Armitage Hux is a graduate student working hard to make ends meet. To ease the financial strain he offers tutoring lessons. Enter one Kylo Ren, an apparently spoiled rich kid whose struggling to pass his law classes and is in danger of loosing his considerable inheritance if he can't improve. Kylo has everything Hux wishes he had when he was an undergraduate: Money, connections, parents who gave a shit about his education. Kylo asks Hux to be his tutor and what started as a side gig for cash turns into feelings. At first, Hux is unimpressed with the spoiled man-child student, but slowly realizes he can’t hide from it anymore— Kylo Ren does something to him that no other person ever has before, and to hell if he won’t indulge in that.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Mom: 6:36PM - _I spoke with Amilyn today._

Kylo: 6:37PM - _Oh? How is Prof. Holdo?_

Mom: 6:37PM - _She said you were struggling with your classes. Is everything alright?_

Kylo: 6:38PM - _...we’re not talking about this. I passed._

Mom: 7:57PM - _I know I don’t need to remind you that your grandfather’s inheritance is contingent on you graduating._

Kylo: 7:57PM - _You’re right._

Kylo: 7:57PM - _You don’t_

Mom: 9:01PM - _I’m sending you contact information for some tutors in the area. They all come highly recommended._

Mom: 9:02PM - _ATTACHMENT_

Mom: 9:02PM - _I know how you hate asking for help, but please consider contacting one of them. I love you, and I promise I won’t bring this up again._

Kylo: 9:03PM - _I love you too._

He hovered his thumb over the attachment, debating whether or not it was worth his pride to subject himself to a tutor. He could practically hear Poe’s teasing. He didn’t need that. Did he even really need his inheritance from his grandfather? What was a billion dollars and a sprawling estate in upstate New York worth anyway? 

_Only a billion dollars and a sprawling estate in upstate New York,_ Kylo lamented.

He thought of all the ways he could use that money for good, and how if he couldn't force himself to go through Yale Law School how all of that money would be wasted and seized by the state. The idea made his gut turn and he found himself resolutely clicking on the attachment his mother had sent and wishing his grandfather hadn’t been such a _dick_.

Kylo spent the better part of that evening trying to figure out who he’d like to hire, and shortly before midnight he’d settled on an Armitage Hux. His profile said they were actually quite close in age, Hux had passed with honors in all his courses and was currently working on his graduate studies. Not wanting to chicken out, Kylo added Hux’s contact info to his phone. 

Kylo:11:54PM - _Hey, I’m looking for a Law tutor. You came highly recommended. Any chance you’re still available for private lessons this semester?_

He closed his eyes and pressed send.

Hux felt his phone buzz in his pocket on his way back to his apartment. It was late, it was dark, and he didn't feel like taking his phone out of his pocket in the middle of the street. He waited until he’d gotten into the house, quietly making his way up the rickety stairs so he didn’t wake his landlady. It had been a long day of attending classes and working on his final paper, and he didn't even have time to rest tomorrow since it was his biggest tutoring day of the week. For some reason, everyone loved taking their lessons on Wednesday afternoons. Once he was inside his apartment, Hux took out his phone to see who had messaged him. An unknown number, and the message started out asking about his tutoring business. Well, what else was it supposed to be about? Nobody but his clients texted him besides a scant friend or two from school, anyway. Part of him was grateful for the extra business; he needed it after all, but part of him was tired of dealing with people. Wasn't everyone? However, business was business and money was money. He typed a message back with one hand as he untied his shoes with the other.

Hux: 12:06AM - _Hello, I am still available for tutoring lessons for the remainder of the spring semester. My Wednesdays are completely booked, but I can fit you into a slot during any other day of the week._

His phone buzzed on the bedside table, surprising Kylo. The lit up and immaculate screen flashed a text notification from Hux. Kylo wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting after sending a text off to some graduate student regarding tutoring at ass o’clock… but it hadn't been said possible-tutor getting back so quickly. He closed his laptop with a sigh. There wasn't much of a point continuing to refresh his pages... there seemed to be a severe lack of subs in the area in search of a dom and Kylo was ready to distract himself from the dry spell he'd found himself in since he'd started Yale, by arranging sessions with this tutor. 

Kylo picked up the now dim screened phone and pressed his thumb to the sensor to unlock it. Wednesdays were out, but that suited Kylo just fine. He realized belatedly that he’d been an ass and neglected to introduce himself. Kyo groaned and forced himself to text back and not ghost the best tutor on his list of options.

Kylo: 12:07AM - _You get back fast_

Kylo: 12:07AM - _I’m Kylo, btw. Sry, I’ve never done this before_

Kylo: 12:07AM - _How about Mon & Fri? _

"'You get back fast'," Hux repeated the message aloud as he looked at the text messages popping up on his phone while he packed his bag for the next day, "'Kylo', strange name..." He decided to wait a bit to reply, make it seem like he was busier than he was and perhaps not so desperate for a job. After getting ready for bed, Hux sent him a message back while he brushed his teeth. 

Hux: 12:23AM - _Nice to meet you, I can do Monday in the morning and Friday in the afternoon if that works for you. What year are you in and what school?_

Kylo wouldn’t admit to anyone that he’d been staring at his phone with anxiety building in his chest until Hux replied. When the ellipses started to wave he held his breath. He read the message and thought it over. He normally spent his mornings in the gym… but if he woke earlier he could maybe make a morning meeting work? That might be tight, but he’d try it. His thumbs nearly tangling in his haste to respond. 

Kylo: 12:24AM - _Second semester at Yale. Mon morning, OK. I have Constitutional Practice with Pryde at 10, so as long as we’re done by a quarter to I think that should work_

Kylo: 12:25AM - _Fri afternoons are wide open for me, so whatever time is best for you. We could maybe start next Mon?_

Hux brushed and dried his hair and then got into bed, hooking his phone up to the charger and just wanting to be asleep already. Still, he had to respond and at least tell this guy he was going to sleep. 

Hux: 12:28AM - _Okay, I'm going to Yale too, so we can meet on campus. Monday at 8:00 would be good for me, depending on how long you'd like our sessions to be. Meet at the Goldman Library?_

Kylo: 12:28AM - _8am Mon in Goldman Library, OK. See you then_

Kylo set his phone down on the bedside table after shooting off his text and slid his laptop from his lap to get ready for bed. He had leg day in the morning and he should try to get some rest before his alarm went off in five and a half hours.

Hux read the message and didn't even bother sending a goodnight since he was so exhausted. He checked the time on his phone one more time and sighed at how late it was, turned on Night Mode, and shut off the lights. It was time to get some well-deserved sleep, especially because he had to be up bright and early tomorrow morning for more lessons.

* * *

Kylo was running late. He hadn't meant to, but here he was, hair still wet from the shower, chalky post-workout recovery shake and his leather laptop bag in hand. He hated the Goldman Library, its open vaulted stone ceilings, the old warm wood of the long study tables, and the tall arched intricate glass windows made him feel small and vulnerable. There were no quiet private nooks to be had there. He scanned the library for its occupants. Which one was Hux? His profile photo had been tiny and so he had no way of knowing which one was his tutor. Kylo fished his phone out of his slacks, and cringed to see he was very late, _so much for waking up early_ , and with one thumb typed out a message. 

Kylo: 8:09AM - _I'm here. Where are you?_

Of course he was late. It wasn't like Hux had errands to run or places to be, no, of course he had to sit here and wait for whatever lazy freshman to roll out of bed after a weekend of partying to come to his study session. What an asshole. 

Hux: 8:09AM - _In the corner by the window, next to the Constitutional Law section_ . After a quick scan of the room to make sure there was no one else around who looked like him, he added _I have red hair_ , _can't miss me._

Kylo didn't bother replying. He shoved the phone back into his pocket, shouldered his bag, and made his way over to possibly the worst corner of the library. He hadn't gone far before catching sight of Hux, he really did have nice red hair. His palms were sweaty and he wiped them nervously on his thighs before getting within an appropriate distance to introduce himself. Hux had his back to him. "Hey," Kylo said, his voice seemed a little off, so he cleared his throat, _Why is this so embarrassing?_ , "Sorry I'm late."

Hux turned around to face the man, not expecting him to approach from behind him. His eyes scanned his new student from top to bottom, noticing every little detail of his general out-of-placeness. Shoelaces uneven, socks at different lengths, mustard stain on the left leg of his pants, shirt wrinkled and damp from wet hair, cap on drink not screwed on properly, drink possibly in violation of library policy? Looks like a jock, awkward, seems bored already, Hux tried to keep his face neutral as he greeted the man. "I hope that won't be a regular thing for you," Hux cleared his throat, standing up to face him properly, "We can choose a later meeting time for next week if that would work better with your schedule.”

Fuck, Kylo hadn't expected this. Armitage Hux was hot and the way he sized him up did _things_ to Kylo, not to mention his RP English accent. He was suddenly very aware of how un-put together he seemed in comparison. Hux was dressed in a nicely fitted suit, nothing fancy, but well taken care of. "That won't be necessary. I promise it won't happen again," Kylo assured, "I'm Kylo," he said, offering his hand.

Hux took it, giving him his usual firm handshake. Kylo's hand was warm and strong and it was connected to an even buffer-looking arm. Gym rat, Hux added to his mental notes about Kylo. He was sort of hot if Hux was being honest with himself, but he shook those thoughts from his mind. Kylo was his newest student and relationships with his clients were strictly off-limits. "Interesting name," Hux commented, pulling out the chair he was sitting in for Kylo as a gesture of politeness, "Did you just come from the gym?"

Kylo hesitated, but sat. "Guilty as charged. I didn't properly account for traffic," he sighed, "My legal name is 'Ben' but I don't like to go by that." He pulled his laptop out and powered it up, eyeing his new tutor over the top of the screen, "I can't say I've met an 'Armitage' before... is that a popular name in southern England?"

Hux’s lips pulled into a half smile when Kylo recognized his name’s origin. Even if he detested his first name, at least this guy must be well-travelled or at least educated in culture. Most people here were, it was Yale after all. “It isn’t, which is why I go by my last name,” That, and ‘Hux’ sounds less like he’s a little rich boy snob, which he certainly isn’t after he went against his father’s wishes and moved to America for university, “So I suppose that’s one thing we have in common.”

He smiled, "Hux," Kylo tasted the name. He wasn't used to addressing people by surname, but if it meant Hux would call him Kylo he guessed he could get used to it. Kylo pulled up his class schedule and his course notes, "This semester I'm taking First Amendment, Advanced Lowenstein International Human Rights Clinic, Environmental Justice/Climate Justice, Constitutional Practice: Structure and Norms, and Reading the Constitution: Method and Substance." He said the last couple with dripping disdain.

"Well, I think I can tell which ones you're struggling with by the sound of it," Hux mused, "Which denomination of law do you intend to pursue in the future?"

Kylo's advisor had been asking him the same damn question and it made his nerves prickle, "Honestly, I don't know yet."

“Anything in particular you like? I see you’re taking a lot of Constitutional Law classes, but do you find your other ones are more interesting?” Hux asked him, pulling out his binder to add some notes to Kylo’s profile. The book helped him keep track of students and what path they were on so he didn’t mix them up.

Kylo ran his fingers through his damp hair, he guessed if he had to choose one of the classes as the least painful he’d have to go for, "I suppose out of the courses this semester I've been most interested in Environmental Justice/Climate Justice, International Human Rights isn't half bad either," he said sheepishly, "My family has always gone into Constitutional Law, though."

Kylo watched Hux take some tidy notes on a fresh piece of paper, and the library again started to feel like a yawning expanse that wanted to swallow him up. He hated being on display and Hux's discerning gray-green eyes and objectiveness was starting to make him uncomfortable again. He started to bounce his right leg under the table unconsciously.

“So you’re a legacy, I take it?” Hux’s eyes drifted up to study the man, he didn’t exactly look like one of the polo-wearing Daddy’s boys he was used to when it came to legacies, but then again it could just be because he just came from the gym.

Kylo scrunched his nose but nodded. "Trust me, it wasn't my idea to be here." He wished he could just become one with his antique oak library chair and disappear. He just needed to get through this for the inheritance and then he could forget everything and do something with his life that actually mattered.

“Not to pry, but you do know you don’t have to do what your parents did, correct?” Hux stopped taking notes and looked at him seriously, “None of this is worth it if it isn’t what you want. It’s your education, not theirs.”

Kylo made a noncommittal grunt, trying to imagine breaking the news to his senatorial mother that he wouldn't be following in her footsteps. The disappointment he imagined he'd see in her eyes was crushing... not to mention he might not be able to change his focus via the stipulations of the will. He'd need to get a hold of a copy of his grandfather's last testament to make sure it hadn't expressed, in detail, which route of Law he needed to take, "It's a bit complicated," he ended up saying after catching a glimpse of Hux's downturned lips.

But it did make him wonder...Kylo pulled up his email and started to compose a quick message to his mother, asking her to send a copy of the will to him for his records. He should have asked for a copy ages ago. Hux might be right, Kylo might have a little more control over the legal hoop jumping than he initially thought.

“I imagine it is, that’s usually the case,” Hux replied, not wanting to get too personal when he barely knew this guy. Still, he wished someone could have given him sound advice when he was younger instead of just telling him he had to go into the army like his father. 

“Anyway,” Hux cleared his throat again, “Just something for you to think on. Right now our focus should be helping you understand your material before you take your next exams. Do you have any papers or homework you’ve been struggling with in particular?”

Kylo laughed nervously and sent the email, "If by struggling you mean any classes in which I have a total collapse in my ability to focus? Then yes, essentially all of them, but Constitution is the biggest offender." In fact, knowing he was about to sit through probably an hour or so with Hux in this god forsaken library, which was attracting more and more students, and then subjecting himself to a three hour lecture with Pryde made him physically ill, "I think I have a paper due on Wednesday for Constitution: Method and Substance?" A paper that he had yet to start on.

Hux raised an eyebrow at the mention of the paper, “How long is that paper? We should get working on that immediately if it’s due in three days. My best advice for you for the future would be to take classes that you have an interest in whenever possible. First years are usually forced into required classes, but after that, you should really look into things you enjoy. No sense wasting your money on classes you hate.”

"Yeah…” Hux was right, of course. “Uh," Kylo pulled up his less than extraordinary notes and dug up the syllabus which had been emailed at the start of term, "I need to do six pages on Textualism and Moral Reasoning," Kylo dared to make brief eye contact with Hux, and regretted it immediately. Hux seemed to be practically broadcasting his disgust with this 'spoiled rich kid', "Like I said, it's complicated" Kylo sighed, looked back down to his laptop and opened a new word document. 

The caret blinked accusingly on the barren page.

“Alright,” Hux withheld another sigh, not wanting his client to flat out hate him. If this guy was wealthy, he could use the money, “Let’s get going with that essay. Luckily enough for you, Constitutional Law is one of my majors.

Kylo picked Hux's brain for the next thirty minutes, working out an outline for his paper -covertly looking up any information on Hux he could find- and ending up with a small stack of books which Hux had paged through and bookmarked for relevant information. Everything was all going along quite well considering until someone slapped a hand on Kylo's shoulder and mused his hair.

"Who's your friend Benny?" Poe's familiar voice rang out and echoed around the library. Or at least, it felt like it did.

Kylo ground his teeth together and snapped his laptop closed, "Poe," He grumbled, shoulders stiff with unease and painfully aware of the rush of new eyes on him. The last thing he needed this morning was to be humiliated by an old family friend in front of his new, very attractive, tutor. Kylo was managing just fine in that regard on his own, "Mind your own business."

“What, am I embarrassing you?” Poe winked at the redhead his friend was sitting with, and the redhead scowled back at him.

“One of your friends?” Hux glanced at Kylo, trying to read his face to see if he wanted to get rid of this guy or not.

"Not quite," Kylo sighed, "More like, an annoying cousin," Kylo turned in his chair to glare up at Poe, "Why are you even here? You don't have classes on Monday," Kylo asked moodily.

Poe made himself comfortable and rested his elbows over the chair next to Kylo, "Study group on Mondays," he smiled, pointing over his shoulder at a table not far away. Half the occupants were ogling them, "Just thought I'd say hi and offer for you to join us."

Kylo eyed the group dubiously, "I'm not interested."

Hux eyed Kylo, noticing his discomfort, he addressed Poe, "He's already paying for my time," then refocused on his new student, "Shall we continue?"

Poe stood up with his hands raised in supplication, though still smiling, "Hey, no problem, I'll leave you two alone," Poe turned and made his way back to the study group, "Catch you later, Ben."

Kylo huffed with annoyance and turned back to Hux, moodily reopening his laptop. His shoulders raised again when the soft sound of tittering laughter floated to them from the other table. Kylo ground his teeth, "How do you feel about moving our sessions to the bar in my apartment complex?"

“If it means we won’t be interrupted again, then sure,” Hux replied, “I must warn you though, I don’t drink often.”

Of course he had an apartment with a bar. Of course he did. Hux almost laughed when he thought of his own ratty apartment located above his landlord’s actual house. She was a nice little old lady, at least, and didn’t bother him in the slightest.

"I don't either, but the food is good. I'll buy you dinner." Kylo said, relieved, "And if that will cost more, that's fine, just let me know how much." Kylo refocused on his paper outline… trying his absolute best to ignore Poe and the others.

A paper airplane flew onto the table next to Hux, who ignored it.

“I appreciate the gesture, but it will only cost more if your apartment is quite far away from campus. I don’t have a car, so I can only take the bus,” Hux explained to him.

"I'll buy you a car if it means I don't need to put up with this shit," Kylo said grumpily and took the paper airplane to unfold it. His cheeks burned with embarrassment before hastily crumpling the note with crudely drawn stick figures and stuffing it into his bag. He'd incinerate it later, "My apartment is at 1050 State Street."

“That’s not too far, I can probably just call a cab or something,” Hux glanced at the paper, but didn’t get to see what was drawn on it before Kylo stuffed it away.

"I'll give you another fifty dollars per session? That should cover it right?" Kylo said, checking the time. He had another thirty minutes before his lecture. He'd long since polished off his shake and felt he was hungry again. If they called the session now, he might have enough time to get a burrito or breakfast sandwich and coffee from the cafeteria. The grumble from his stomach and the renewed peals of laughter made the decision for him. 

He reached into his wallet and pulled out two hundred dollar bills and passed it across the table to Hux, "I don't think I'll be getting much more out of your time with those assholes over there snickering," He said apologetically, "So, I'll see you Friday at 5… at the bar?"

Hux looked surprised, putting the money away quickly before anyone saw. Nobody he worked with carried around cash like that and it confirmed Hux's suspicions about Kylo being wealthy. Or at least wealthy enough that he carried hundreds in his wallet and was fine with wasting money on cutting a session short.

"Al-Alright, feel free to send me your paper before you turn it in as well. I can read over it for you and offer up some suggestions. Just don't send it to me an hour before it's due," Hux replied, beginning to put his things away. With the lesson ended early, he might have time to finish his grocery shopping early and go for a run. That would be nice, especially because he didn't have classes today and could probably pick up an odd job for the afternoon.

"That would be great, thank you," Kylo said, hastily packing up his small mess and anxious to get out of Poe and his friends' line of sight, "I'll see you Friday," Kylo waved lamely as he departed, picking up his pace and flipping off Poe when Poe wolf whistled.

Hux shot a look at the table full of boys behind him, double checking his wallet was secure in his pocket and his bags were packed before he made his way out of the library. Nobody had ever offered him extra money for changing locations before, especially not as much as fifty dollars plus dinner. Maybe Kylo would be troublesome, but Hux found his predicament about his parents familiar and he was going to end up being one of his highest-paying clients. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

In an effort to redeem himself in Hux's eyes, Kylo dutifully worked on his paper late into the evening and managed to send off a draft to Hux before his head hit the pillow Monday night. It was an improvement to his all too regulate evenings of feeling sorry for himself and Hux had gotten back to him early the next day with the paper completely marked over. Kylo cringed but once he started reading he realized it was all incredibly constructive criticism…. and Snoke's TA seemed to be surprised when Kylo turned in his paper. He guessed it _was_ shock worthy, he'd not once turned a paper in on time.

Kylo’s spare time was spent scrolling through Grindr and Tinder. He was getting desperate to find someone for a good lay since his sub and himself had made the mutual decision to part ways after Kylo had been strong armed into attending Yale... and it had been six months since he'd last had sex. His longest dry spell to date, but no one so far seemed to jump out at him as suitable or interesting and he found himself comparing everyone to a certain red haired and green eyed tutor.

* * *

Hux was glad to see Kylo was punctual about something and gladly graded his paper, which he could tell had been done late at night judging by the last two pages. Luckily enough, the final draft had turned out beautifully and Kylo had done a fantastic job. He was excited for their meeting on Friday to see if the paper had been graded yet, which was doubtful, but at least things were starting to look up for their arrangement. Even if Kylo didn't like him, it wasn't like he could say his service wasn't providing. 

Hux trucked through the rest of the week, helping his other clients prepare for quizzes and helping his sophomores get their thoughts together about their majors. Two of his usual students had dropped his services, which was regrettable as much as it was a relief. One of them, a girl who was very bright and only struggled with planning for her capstone class, managed to graduate early with a degree in pre-Law. Hux was proud, but he would miss the business. The other student had simply decided to switch schools on a whim, but Hux wished him the best of luck anyway. At least Kylo was paying him enough to cover the losses.

When Friday afternoon rolled around, Hux didn't know what to expect when it came to Kylo's bar. The apartment he was staying in could be likened to a five-star hotel and was unapologetically rich in almost every way possible. Hux knew he wouldn't be able to get away with a simple button-up and cheap slacks, imagining the bar was the pinnacle of opulence for those who could afford that sort of lifestyle.

He put on his best blazer and dress shirt, as well as a decent pair of trousers and the one pair of semi-nice dress shoes he owned. The only nicer thing he had was his old dress uniform from school, but there was no way he was going to wear something like that to what Kylo likely viewed as a casual meeting in his apartment complex.

Kylo took extra care with his appearance before making his way down to the bar. He'd planned his time well for once and arrived ten minutes to five and greeted the Maitre D’. She took him to a rear corner booth and a waitress had promptly brought him some mint infused water and an appetizer of hummus with sliced vegetables and pita to snack on while he waited for Hux. 

He opened up his laptop and minimized a few of the windows that may be potentially embarrassing and pulled up his class schedule and calendar so that they could decide what was best to tackle this evening. As the seconds ticked by he kept nervously glancing over to the entry with every new patron, each time his heart pounded with anxious excitement followed by disappointment. Kylo looked at his watch, it had only been three minutes.

Hux paid the cab driver and stepped out in front of the building. Boujee as expected. 

After confirming with the doorman he had a reservation, he was escorted directly to Kylo’s table to confirm he was indeed supposed to be there. His cheeks flushed at being led around like some kind of beggar who might be lying to get into the building to steal something. 

“Hey,” Hux said awkwardly, noticing Kylo looked a bit nervous himself, but damn did he look good. Hux always fancied himself a man who dressed well, and Kylo had done a complete 180 from his look last week. Hux liked it a lot but he reminded himself what he was there for. Despite the fancy location and the promise of a dinner paid for him, this was about school. It wasn’t a date.

Kylo thanked the doorman and motioned for Hux to sit across from him wearing his best smile. He was much more comfortable and relaxed in his own space, and he hoped the new confidence helped paint a better picture of himself. “Hey,” he grinned and slid the leather bound menu toward Hux, “I didn’t know what you might like so I asked Jess to come back in a bit.”

So he’s on a first-name basis with the waitstaff, he must have been living here awhile. The smile made Hux relax and he attempted one back as he thanked Kylo for the menu. He knew his smile wasn’t much to look at. He frowned so often it was usually crooked whenever he did try to look happy, but it was the best he could do. 

“What kind of food do they serve here?” Hux glanced at Kylo’s plate of hummus and vegetables as he opened the menu. Middle-Eastern, perhaps?

Kylo shrugged and scooped up some hummus with a celery stick, “It alternates fairly regularly,” he said before popping the dipped celery into his mouth, he swallowed, “I’m going to try the roasted lamb with seasonal vegetables,” he said, “I’ve yet to get something I didn’t like. Order whatever strikes your fancy, but if it smells nice I might steal a bite.”

“I’ll just have the Fattoush salad,” Hux closed the menu, not even looking at how much the meat items would cost. $11 for a salad was already approaching ridiculous price standards. Roasted lamb sounded delicious, but he was reminded again that he was not in the position to be ordering the most expensive thing on the menu.

Kylo frowned slightly, knowing that was essentially the least expensive item on the menu, he considered objecting and insisting Hux order something more substantial... but maybe Hux simply wasn't hungry. He was thin enough to suggest a light appetite... or malnutrition. Hux may just be being over considerate about cost. To test which it was Kylo decided to order a heavier appetizer for the table. 

"I'll let the doorman know you'll be a regular," he pushed the hummus plate more toward Hux, "and you should try this."

Hux wasn’t expecting Kylo to share his appetizer, but he studied the beige looking paste sprinkled with paprika and olive oil on the sunken-in plate. Hummus.

He’d tried it before, enjoying it because it was healthy and a nice change from his usual frozen dinners and poor man’s meals. He’d had the store bought freezer-aisle version, but this looked legit.

Not wanting to be rude and hesitate on the offer, Hux carefully selected a slice of fresh radish from the plate and dipped it into the smooth spread before popping it into his mouth. He couldn’t help but let his eyes drift shut as the delicious taste assaulted his senses. It wasn’t salty or pebbly like the hummus he bought at the store... It was smooth, rich, creamy, flavorful, and paired deliciously with the cool crunchy slice of radish. 

Hux realized he hadn’t said anything in a few minutes, quickly chewing and swallowing the bite down, “Thank you, it’s very good.”

"Yeah," Kylo chuckled, "Help yourself, I'm not going to finish it alone." 

Jess came by shortly after Hux had taken a few more bites to take their order. To go with the salad and lamb, Kylo ordered a plate of fatayer for the table with a smile aimed at Hux, "If you like the hummus, you'll like this." 

At the mention of the appetizer, Hux tried not to let his eyes widen too much. Two appetizers? He hoped it was just because Kylo was extremely hungry and not because he was trying to showboat.

Jess topped off their water before placing their order with the kitchen. Kylo leaned forward and took a large scoop of the hummus, "I marked high on that paper, thank you for giving it a look over."

“I’m glad, that’s my job,” Hux brightened up at the mention of the paper. He hesitated but finally caved in to the temptation of grabbing a bit of the garlicky pita bread to dip into the hummus.

It looked delicious, “Hopefully the tips I gave you can help you on your next paper, or do you not have any others for the remainder of the semester?”

"Just about all of my classes have longer final papers due at the end of the semester, and exams." Kylo answered glumly, "And. I suppose if I want to fit in I ought to start looking into an internship." Kylo didn't really want an internship. He fully meant to drop all pretenses of eventually practicing law the moment his diploma was in hand. "For now though, I didn't know if you could help me brush up and quiz me on some of this," Kylo spun his laptop around with his Methods and Substance notes.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," Right. He was here to teach. 

"What method do you find helps you study best? Flashcards? Notes? Any specifics? An old student of mine preferred to listen to her lectures before she went to bed and she liked to highlight her notes until the page looked like it walked out of 2009, just to give an example," that particular student always stuck out in his mind because she learned so unconventionally. But hey, whatever worked.

Hux’s anecdote had Kylo out of his mood and he laughed. "Nothing so odd as that, maybe just ask me to explain some of the concepts and stop or correct me if I get it wrong?" Kylo offered the last bite of hummus to Hux, to his shame he found he enjoyed watching Hux eat.

"So sort of like a question and answer method, we can do that," Hux studied Kylo's hand offering the food for a moment. It was rather close to his face...Did Kylo intend for him to...No, that couldn't be it. He was supposed to pick it up with his own hand and put it in his own mouth, but why was his hand so close to his mouth? Was he trying to feed him? Trying not to sweat it too much, Hux carefully grabbed the piece of celery slathered with hummus and popped it into his mouth, crunching it down.

 _Why, hello there,_ Kylo thought, watching the slightest bit of pink blush spread over Hux's cheeks. Perhaps the hot tutor thought Kylo was attractive too. Kylo could only hope. For the time being though, he composed himself and waited patiently for Hux to start quizzing him. 

They'd been at it for about three minutes when Jess arrived carrying the fatayer. Kylo was mid explanation so nodded at Hux to tuck in while he finished his summary.

Even if Kylo hadn’t invited him to eat, Hux didn’t think he could have resisted the delicious smell of the crispy looking triangle bundles on the plate. He plucked one up, listening to Kylo finish as he blew on the pastry before taking a bite. The delicious flavor of minced lamb and onions filled his mouth, along with the flaky, buttery pastry crust. There were herbs and flavors inside Hux could not name, but it was absolutely delicious.

The look of bliss that crossed Hux's face made Kylo's heart warm and feel like it grew two sizes. If Hux wasn't his tutor, he'd be making plans to ask Hux up to his apartment... but as it was, that would be entirely inappropriate. Maybe that was why Kylo _liked_ the idea though. 

_You don't even know if he's into men,_ he thought. He'd have to examine that later, for now though he picked up a pastry and ate it. It was undeniably decadent, "Go on, have more. We're sharing."

Hux hadn’t even finished his first pastry, swallowing down another bite, “They’re wonderful, really, but I don’t want to take so much of your food.”

"Humor me," Kylo slid the dish closer to Hux, "I have food upstairs if I'm still hungry after this and I think you're enjoying these more than me."

Why was this guy being so nice to him? Hux knew there was no way in hell he liked him after their first visit had gone so poorly. Try as he might, it was often hard to keep his emotions off his face and he knew Kylo had seen his disgust last time. It tugged at his heart to think Kylo did like him and that was why he was being nice.

 _No, don’t be a fool,_ the bitter voice in his head seemed to always take the form of his father’s gruff tone, _You’re just being delusional because no one has been nice to you in years._

Hux tried to force the voice and the thoughts from his mind, polishing off the bite in his hand and taking a gulp of his mint water. It was refreshing, and Hux wondered how expensive mint was. It would be nice to use some in his water at home, give him the illusion of feeling posh when he wasn’t.

“It’s alright, I should really save room for my meal,” _Right, your appetizer-sized salad._

“Anyway,” Hux took another sip of his water and tried not to look at the food on the table, “I think you’re a classic case of someone who does well with a partner for studying. Sometimes boring concepts can stick better in your brain if you hear them in someone else’s voice. If you’re ever too busy to arrange a meeting in person, we can also video chat at a selected time if this method helps you learn.” 

_Good. Keep it businesslike._ That was the way to go when things got awkward like this.

"I'll send you home with whatever we don't eat then," Kylo insisted stubbornly, set on not having another bite. Hux was a classic case of someone who had experienced food insecurity and wasn't willing to take charity or kindness if it _looked_ like charity. Kylo could respect that, but still, Hux was going to eat more if Kylo had any say. "And, I'd like that," the perfect opportunity to pay Hux more arose naturally, "Yeah, actually, let's do that. Not on Wednesdays." Kylo smiled, remembering Hux said his Wednesdays were full. 

Their plates arrived shortly and Kylo ate quickly between the small breaks from questions, explanations, corrections, and absently watching Hux eat his food when he thought Hux wasn't looking. Kylo was feeling quite solid on the subject matter by the time they'd reached the end of his notes.

It wasn't like Hux didn't notice Kylo glancing up at him whenever he took a bite. It was like watching him eat made him hungry or something, judging by the look glinting in his eye. Did this guy have a fetish or something? Or was it just a social quirk? Maybe he thought Hux was skinny because he was poor? Was it really that obvious? 

Crunching on another forkful of roasted pita and a tomato, Hux considered what he'd just offered Kylo. 

"Actually, my Wednesdays aren't too bad anymore. One of my students is transfering to a different school and another one finished her pre-law degree early," Hux mentioned in passing, "So if you need a refresher on a Wednesday morning or something, let me know. I have classes in the afternoon, though."

At least he'd decided to do summer classes every year, that definitely took the load off when it came to leaving his Mondays and Fridays open. The past summer had been wonderful, he'd spent time helping high school students prepare for their SATs and upcoming IB and AP classes while doing the majority of his required classes during the week. If he wasn't double-majoring, he would probably have graduated early.

"Are the newly open slots a good thing or a bad thing?" Kylo wondered. If Hux was thin because of lack of food, which is what he was beginning to suspect, he wanted to know he'd be able to feed himself without the other students. If he so much as hesitated... he was going to book Wednesday sessions with Hux. He'd fit it in somehow.

"It won't be a problem," Hux gave him a smile as not to seem bothered, looking back at the laptop and the notes, pretending to read over them again. If Kylo kept paying him, he would be fine. The girl had been paying him at a reduced rate to begin with, so it wasn't like he was taking a huge loss. Meeting outside of campus and getting the extra fifty dollars from Kylo would help, as well as some reduced price video sessions. 

The one thing Hux absolutely did not do was share his financial business with others. Nobody needed to know how poor he was, which was why he never instigated lessons in his own home. He kept his apartment as clean as his bunk back in military school, but that was really the only winning quality about the place.

Kylo knew what it looked like to try to mask worry and he didn't buy Hux's 'it's no problem' bullshit, "Well, in _that_ case, I'd be interested in Wednesday mornings too," Kylo said over the rim of his glass, "but I'd like to meet off campus, maybe a cafe? I just don't want to run into Poe again." It was a half truth.

“That would be fine,” Hux’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. He knew it was basically charity. How many lessons did this guy actually need? It wasn’t like he was as stupid as Hux had thought he was during their first visit; a change in location and a new approach had clearly benefitted his learning.

This lesson had proved that too, that he was capable of learning even if he didn’t like the material. Who knew what he could do when he was studying something he actually found meaning in? 

Hux began to feel his appetite ebb away as the shame set in. Why had he mentioned those two students leaving? It wasn’t like he couldn’t get others.

“You alright?" Kylo pulled his laptop back across the table to shut it down and set it back in his bag, "I know three days a week and occasional video calls is a lot, I could pay you more, to make up for other clients. Since you'd sort of be on retainer for me.”

“You don't have to take more lessons if you don't need them,” Hux tried to keep himself from stuttering, emotions bubbling up in his chest, “I'm not a charity case.”

Kylo sat back in his seat and looked Hux over carefully, “I don't think you're a charity case,” he said seriously. I mean, there was the fact that Kylo found him incredibly hot and wanted to take care of him, but that was beside the point, “I think you are really good at this whole tutoring thing... and I _honestly_ need all the help I can get if I'm going to actually get through law school.” Kylo looked at the remaining salad and pastries which Hux had yet to eat, “I _need_ to get through law school.” Kylo looked back up at Hux, “I don't have any friends, and I don't _want_ any friends. But as much as I hate to admit it, I really could use someone to keep me accountable.”

“If that's the case, then don't worry about it,” Hux couldn't meet his gaze, even if he wanted to, “I will help you if you need it, but I can get other clients to fill the slots if need be. You don't have to do it just to be nice. But I will help you if you need it, that's what I'm here for.”

Kylo sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't want to be pushy, or make Hux feel uncomfortable, so if he was going to be like _this_ then he'd just have to be sneakier about making sure he had enough to eat, "Alright," he said, leaning forward and planning on paying Hux twice his rate for the video calls, "Do you use FaceTime for your video sessions?"

“Skype, usually, I can’t really use my phone here since I’m an exchange student,” He doesn’t tell Kylo it’s because he stopped being able to afford a VPN three months in and stuck to a very basic loophole plan he wasn’t even sure was legal.

"Skype. Alright, that works," Kylo smiled, "Do you have a Venmo, Paypal...Cashapp?" He asked, pulling out his phone, "Might be a bit more secure paying you via mobile than slapping a couple hundreds in your hand every session. I don't want you to get mugged."

"I have Paypal," Hux told him, agreeing that he'd like digital money better. It would save him the trip to the bank as well, "I think that would be a good idea."

"Perfect," Kylo opened his paypal app and handed the phone to Hux, "Go ahead and punch in the right information and I'll set you up for an auto payment." 

Kylo flagged Jess and asked for a box for Hux's food while he let Hux enter his information.

 _Sneaky._ Kylo was determined to let him take the food home. If Hux wasn't raised not to waste anything, he would insist Kylo take it. Meanwhile, Hux put in his information on Kylo's phone.

Kylo thanked Jess as she started to walk away and turned his attention back to Hux who was handing his phone back to him. He took a moment to look at the email that Hux had entered and smiled as he promptly sent him three hundred dollars with a note saying '$50 for showing up late AND cutting our session short on Monday. Keep it. I insist.' 

He smirked as he pressed send and slid his phone back into his pocket, "Should I call you a cab?"

Hux raised an eyebrow at Kylo's smirk, already wondering what he was doing on Paypal, probably sending him way too much money. 

"Oh, no, it's fine, I can call mine," He knew the companies with the cheapest rates, anyway, "But thank you, for everything."

“Don’t mention it,” Kylo shrugged.  
  
Jess placed the box on the table with a smile and collected Kylo's bare plate before moving along to bus another table, Kylo reached across the table and started carefully scraping the salad and pastries into the box. He closed the cardboard container and slid it to Hux before stacking all the dishes and napkins to the end of the table to make cleaning more easy. 

"Let me walk you outside and make sure you get off alright at least," he said, standing and pulling his bag over his shoulder.

Hux admired Kylo’s manners as he cleaned up the table and helped him pack up his box while he texted a cab driver to come pick him up. 

“Thanks, the guy said he would get here in approximately seven minutes,” Hux replied, shoving his phone into his pocket once he was done talking to the driver. He helped Kylo stack the last of their cups and plates before grabbing his bag of food and his own binder full of notes.

Kylo moved so that Hux could easily scoot out of the booth and then walked by his side, waving farewell to the Maitre D’ and then the Doorman as he stood, hands in his pockets with Hux by his side, waiting for the cab.

"There’s a nice little cafe I've been meaning to try on Chapel Street, I'll have to look up the name... but maybe we can try there on Monday?"

Chapel Street. Nice location, again. As long as the coffee didn’t cost ten dollars a cup, he was fine with it.

“That sounds perfect,” Hux told him, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Kylo had to bite back an 'It's a date', but it was a close thing, "Me too," he said instead. Kylo watched a rowdy group of other -possibly Yale- students with a distrustful eye and subconsciously stepped closer to Hux.

One of the boys running past bumped into Hux, making him drop his binder. Luckily he kept a good grip on his bag of food, but he sighed as a few papers fell out onto the sidewalk. Bending down to pick them up, Hux tried not to pay close attention to the crowd as they passed.

"Look where you're going asshole!" Kylo shouted after the culprit, before bending and helping collect Hux's papers, "Sorry, it's normally not this exciting out here. Are you alright?"

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Hux blushed when Kylo yelled after the boy, feeling like he was in a movie and Kylo was his... No. None of that. He quickly scraped up as many of his papers as he could, shoving them into his binder and wanting badly to escape this situation.

Kylo handed Hux the papers he'd collected and watched Hux stand up and file the papers back into the binder. The files must be severely out of order and the idea that Hux would likely be staying up late to reorganize the notes made Kylo's blood boil. It was unfortunate that at that moment Hux's cab rolled up to the curb. He wanted to help correct the problem, and he hated the idea of leaving Hux at such a low point in their evening.

Hux closed the binder, wishing he had a nice leather bag for his things instead of the old backpack he used back home. Not wanting Kylo to feel bad for him, he sighed neutrally and tried not to look like he was bothered. It had been a simple accident, he didn't think the boy had pushed him on purpose. Just a reckless idiot who was going to cost him his evening re-sorting his things. That was all it was.

"Alright, I'll see you Monday then?" Hux turned to Kylo as the cab pulled up to the curb.

"Monday. I'll text you the address," Kylo opened the cab door for Hux, and tried not to overthink about how he only ever made this sort of gesture for his subs.

Hux thanked Kylo for opening the door for him, putting his binder and the bag of extra food on the seat next to him and handing the cab driver his address which was written on a slip of paper, "Sounds good, thank you again for today. The meal was lovely and I think you're definitely on the right track for that upcoming quiz."

Kylo smiled, "I'm feeling pretty confident about it now,” Kylo could tell he needed to let Hux leave, “Have a nice weekend, Hux."

"You too," Hux gave him another smile before the door was shut and he had to buckle up. As the car pulled away from the building and Kylo got smaller and smaller, Hux couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. There were complicated emotions flying around this evening, and he needed time to mull over them while he worked on his paper. As much as he'd felt somewhat humiliated by Kylo, his student, trying to spoil him with food, perhaps it could be chalked up to culture? Hux had been in America for a few years now and gotten used to many things, but he could still pick out things he didn't think he'd ever understand about the culture. Maybe this was one of them?

A nagging force in his brain considered the other possibilities. He pictured what it would be like to actually date someone rich, filling in the picture of a handsome wealthy man with Kylo in his mind. He pictured himself by Kylo's side at an upscale party, the kind Kylo had probably been to hundreds of. They would be well dressed, arm in arm, and Kylo would lead him around and show him off to all of his friends while they sipped expensive champagne and talked about the stock market. 

That would be nice, wouldn't it? Well, Hux knew better than to indulge himself in too many fantasies. It was unrealistic in many ways, the main two reasons being that Kylo was his student and Hux didn't think he was into men. He pulled out his phone to answer a few emails, trying to get the scene out of his head. Part of him knew, though, that he would be thinking about it as he drifted off to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2pm on a Friday, and Kylo was in the gym trying to bust out his workout in time to shower and dress to impress Hux for their sixth in-person session. He'd about finished his reps when his phone pinged cheerily. The notification was a text from Hux. Kylo set his dumbbells back in their rack and picked up his phone while wiping his forehead with a towel.

Hux: 2:00PM - _Hi, I’m sorry to do this to you but I need to postpone our session today. I had an appointment I forgot about, do you want to move it to a different day or just meet up later?_

The truth was, he’d made an appointment to go to the free clinic and get tested for STDs again. He hadn’t gotten laid in awhile, but he liked to be sure and was planning on getting back into the Grindr scene. 

He had realized a need lately to address his sex life and planned to do what he always did and have a few one night stands. Non-committal sex with a hot stud seemed to be his best option currently, and he was going to take it.

"Appointment?" Kylo wondered aloud as he typed back, hoping Hux was alright. It wasn't like him to forget things.

Kylo: 2:02PM - _No problem, I can order in and we can study in my flat. What time do you want to come over, I'll make sure there's food waiting. Thai? Pizza? What do you want?_

"He's going to pay for something ridiculously expensive, isn't he?" Hux muttered as he typed back.

Hux: 2:03PM - _Thai would be nice, I'm trying to eat healthier. What's the closest place to your apartment?_

Kylo pulled up the menu from his favorite place and sent the link to Hux.

Kylo: 2:03PM - _ATTACHMENT_

Kylo: 2:04PM - _Let me know what you want... and don't just pick something off the appetizer list. Pick real food._

It was as expensive as Hux had imagined, and he sighed as he typed back.

Hux: 2:05PM - _Really, I’m fine with a Green Papaya Salad. It’s what I get every time_.

Kylo frowned. He knew Hux could eat more.

Kylo: 2:06PM - _... how mad will you be if I order something else for you too? :|_

Hux: 2:06PM - _If you feel like ordering some sliced mangos or spring rolls to share or something, I suppose I’d be fine with that. Don’t waste your money on anything pricey, I have a small stomach._

Kylo opted to take the stairwell up to his floor and sighed at Hux's reply.

Kylo: 2:07PM - _You wouldn't lie to me would you? Because I don't think you're a waste of money and I like to see you try new things._

Kylo: 2:07PM - _Humor me? Get something new and I'll get you that salad too in case you don't like it._

Hux had to fill out a form for the doctor on his phone, which took a few minutes. Once he was finished, he looked down at Kylo’s reply and frowned. Wasn’t this supposed to be a teacher/student arrangement? Kylo was treating him like an errant friend with an eating disorder.

Hux: 2:13PM- _I’m not sure what I’d be lying about. Trust me, you pay me very well already for my services. If you insist, the Pad Khing with chicken would be fine. Please ask for a small._

Luckily enough for Hux, the chicken and tofu option were in the lowest price range for the protein. He wasn’t a very big fan of beef and he would take the meat over the tofu any day, especially if it wasn’t going to cost Kylo any extra money. 

Kylo was about to step into the shower when his phone went off again. He smiled, feeling victorious.

Kylo: 2:13PM - _:'D_

Kylo: 2:13PM - _What time should I expect you?_

He set his phone back down on the marble vanity and stepped into the scalding water to wash the sweat off himself and condition his hair. 

Hux: 2:14PM - _Between 6:00 and 6:30, if that’s fine with you._

With that, Hux shut off his phone to conserve the battery. His appointment was in an hour and he needed to shave and groom himself before he left. He knew the doctor wouldn’t care what his body hair looked like, but he needed to get into the habit of tending to himself anyway if he wanted to get back on Grindr.

After his shower Kylo dressed in some sweats and a tshirt, put in a food order for delivery at 6:15, and checked his mailbox... which yielded the certified copy of his grandfather's will. The Manila envelope felt like it weighed one hundred pounds, but he still managed a smile and hello to the front desk.

Once back in his flat, Kylo locked the door, dropped the legal envelope on the coffee table, then dropped heavily onto the leather sofa to look at it. Sizing it up.

The visit was mostly painless and more uncomfortable than anything, just like Hux remembered it being. At least he'd managed to shave and trim his respective patches of pubic hair and take a quick shower before he left, which helped his mood.

What was nice about the free clinic now was that there were same-day results and he could choose to have them sent over in a text message instead of receiving the dreaded phone call. Hux hated phone calls. Well, he hated all sorts of interactions regarding pleasantries to begin with, but talking with random doctors about his sex life was high up on the list of conservations he hated having. People always asked him the same questions about England that he hated answering as well, which was only slightly less irritating. 

Upon his return, he took a short nap and planned to wake up with enough time to edit his paper for an hour or two and get ready to go to Kylo's. 

Kylo neglected the will sitting ominously on his coffee table in favor of cleaning his flat. He could read the document later, but he only had a couple hours to get his apartment presentable. Hux had mentioned he attended military school in England... so he doubted he'd find the unswept floors and general clutter that had started to overtake his space acceptable.

Kylo was just starting the dishwasher when he realized that Hux would be the first person he'd had up to his flat since moving in. The thought made him redouble his efforts to scrub the guest bathroom and kitchen... he didn't want Hux to mistake his lonely induced mess for chronic sloppiness. He already thought Kylo was a spoiled rich kid, he wasn't going to add _slob_ to his less than stellar opinion. 

Kylo got the text alert that their food was on its way at 5:58, just after he took out the garbage. Kylo knew the apartment may not hold up to military standards, but it was presentable and he had to congratulate himself on that at least.

"Oh fuck," Kylo groaned, patting his pocket to find his phone. He'd neglected to tell Hux which apartment was his. Hopefully he hadn't missed a miffed text from Hux highlighting his stupidity. 

Fortunately, there wasn't. 

Kylo: 6:00PM - _I'm on the fourth floor, #7_

The rest of Hux's afternoon went relatively smooth. His STD test had confirmed he was negative for everything, which was reassuring even though he didn't think he had any of them anyway. He fired up his Grindr app again just to get it loading and put himself back on the map for the area. He didn't remember what photos he'd used last time, but they could be updated tonight when he was home from Kylo's. He charged his phone while he edited his paper and got ready, and turned it back on when he was in the cab.

Noticing the text, Hux was glad Kylo had remembered to send him the apartment number. He had forgotten too, and was glad he could avoid any issues. Once he'd arrived at the complex, he texted Kylo to buzz him in. 

Hux: 6:13PM - _I'm here, do you have a buzz-in system or do I just talk to the doorman?_

Kylo thanked the delivery driver and tipped them a fifty dollar bill before reaching into his pocket to see if the notification was from Hux. He set the food down and thumbed his phone unlocked.

Kylo: 6:14PM - _I let the front desk know you were coming, the doorman will let you in. See you in a sec._

Hux: 6:14PM - _Okay._

He obeyed Kylo's directions, speaking with the doorman who led him to the front desk, who buzzed him in and gave him directions to the elevator. He felt like he was on a visit to the Queen with how many layers he had to go through to get to Kylo, wondering if they would have him walk through a metal detector next.

Once he was on his way up the elevator, it was fine and he quickly found his way to Kylo's flat. Knocking on the door, he took a step back and waited patiently for him to open it. He didn't know why he was nervous, maybe it was because he'd never been to Kylo's house before? He'd visited clients homes before, but none were this fancy.

Kylo had the Thai food all set at the breakfast bar, a nice large glass of iced tea poured for each of them by the time he heard Hux knock. He hurried to the door and pulled it open wearing a big smile.

"Hey! Come in," he stepped aside to make room.

"Hey..." Hux's eyes widened when he saw the inside of the apartment. It looked like it was out of a catalog magazine with the high ceilings and expensive-looking furniture. Quickly realizing he looked like a gawking peasant, he closed his jaw and walked in. 

"Nice place," he said simply, not wanting to make Kylo uncomfortable with his awe. It truly was spectacular, though, better than any off-campus housing arrangement he'd ever seen at least.

As he began to take his shoes off at the door, he noticed a large stain on Kylo's shirt, and it looked fresh. Probably from the food. He debated on whether to say something and decided he would. He always preferred it when a friend told him he had something on his face or on his shirt when he had the opportunity to change clothes.

"I think you've got a little something by your hem there," Hux didn't look at it to spare Kylo the extra embarrassment, unlacing his boots instead. 

Kylo closed the door and looked down his front. A little something was the polite way to say, ‘You spilled about an eighth of a cup of curry down your front’. It was so typical for something like this to happen that instead of feeling embarrassment, Kylo had to laugh. 

"Well, that's unfortunate," he chuckled, grabbing the hem and pulling the shirt over his head, "Thanks. I better get this in some water to soak, it might be salvageable." Kylo slowly made his way past Hux, he turned before making it to the bathroom, "Make yourself at home, food’s on the breakfast bar." 

“Yep,” was the only word that came out of Hux’s mouth as he watched Kylo walk to the bathroom.

He could restrain himself from gawking when it came to a fancy house, but Kylo’s body was something else. The baggy, comfortable t-shirt had hidden the delicious expanse of toned muscle he had to offer. The man looked like his torso was carved out of bloody marble. 

And Hux still didn’t know if he liked men or if he was just being friendly. Fuck. Once Kylo rounded the corner, he found himself sporting a nervous half-chub and was quick to tie the cardigan he’d had half a brain to bring with him around his waist before going over to investigate the food situation and take an open gander at Kylo’s living space. 

Kylo filled the sink with cool water and submerged his shirt, giving it a swirl in the water before drying his hands and rummaging in his drawer for another loose t-shirt. He pulled the red knit tee out and pulled it on while walking back out into the open living space, tugging the hem down as he made it to the breakfast bar.

"I figured we could eat first and then run through the exam material for Climate Justice. If that's alright with you? I'm starving and don't think I'll be able to focus."

"I agree that would be the best course of action," Hux cleared his throat and respectively stopped staring at the adorable little line of fuzz on Kylo's belly once the shirt was over his head, "I'm quite hungry myself." I bet you are, said a mocking voice in his head.

"It was only a couple dollars more to order that Pad Khing in a large... so I went ahead and got you that," Kylo said, sounding as apologetic as he could when feeling no guilt whatsoever, "I figure you can refrigerate any leftovers." Kylo opened the large cardboard carrier that contained his red chicken curry and the steamed rice before spooning out a large helping onto his plate. 

"That's what I'll do, then. Thank you for the food," Hux was in no position now to complain about anything, especially after he'd just stared so rudely at Kylo while he dressed. A simple mishap. It was also rude to reject kind gestures too often, which he had done a lot of lately. He didn't want Kylo to think he was pompous or too full of himself to take a favor, but he also didn't want to seem like he needed handouts. For the most part, though, tonight he was going to focus on keeping his client happy and causing as little trouble as possible. It would only benefit him to be pleasant. 

Still, Kylo was clearly still hellbent on fattening Hux up, who was beginning to wonder if he had a large candy house waiting for him somewhere with a large stewpot to cook him in once he was plump and tender. At least he had lunch for the next day. 

Taking his own respective plate off the bar and filling it with a small portion of the ginger chicken and vegetables, as well as adding some salad to the side, he grabbed his fork and began to eat. He would save the rice for tomorrow when he had less food and needed to fill his stomach. 

Kylo ate hungrily, and tried not to be too concerned with how lightly Hux ate around him. If the redhead thought he didn't notice him sparing the rice, he was wrong. He just wanted to take care of Hux... even if it wasn't strictly appropriate to do so.

"How are your classes going? You said you were working on your dissertation, right?" Kylo asked, taking a sip of his tea. 

"I am, it's going well enough. I'm planning and writing it out bit by bit. I had to rewrite six pages of it last week and went so far as to look up different majors and jobs I could get with just a bassline pre-law degree, but my resolve has yet to crack completely," Hux speared a piece of lovely green papaya slathered in his favorite peanut dressing.

One thing he liked about America, or at least the area he was staying in, was that there were more food options than there were at home. He'd grown sick of the traditional British favorites back home after being forced to eat the same meals every week at school. He had branched out as soon as he came abroad, and in his opinion, it was the best decision he'd ever made. 

Kylo chuckled into his tea, "Glad I'm not the only one who knows the struggle," He took another healthy bite and chewed, enjoying the spicy heat of the chili peppers, "Did you always want to go into law?" Kylo wondered, truly fascinated to learn more about Hux... who was fairly tight lipped about himself.

“I was given an ultimatum and law was my loophole, so I took it,” Hux shrugged, having another bite of the fragrant ginger chicken. Kylo didn’t have to know, but this was the most delicious meal he’d had all month.

Kylo huffed in sympathy, and gestured over to the ominous Manilla envelope, "I hear you," he said sadly, playing with the last bite of curry on his plate, "Family. Am I right?"

Hux glanced at the envelope and back to Kylo, “Some kind of family drama you’ve got to deal with? I had an old student whose father sued him for breaking his boat while he let him use it on holiday. Tried to call me in as a character witness for him and everything.” 

"Nothing quite so petty," Kylo said, eyeing the still sealed envelope, "My grandfather was an ass, and death wasn't going to stop him from continuing being an ass." Kylo figured he might as well just explain to Hux what his deal was, "My lovely grandfather thought it would be a wonderful last "fuck you" to the family if he bypassed my mother in his will, and left everything to me... with the stipulation that I get through Yale Law. He knew I hated law, but put it down that either I complete my degree and obtain ownership of his assets or the whole estate will be absorbed by the state." 

Hux's hand flew to his mouth upon hearing what news Kylo broke to him. His own life seemed boring in comparison to the scandal that had just met his ears. No wonder Kylo was doing poorly in certain classes when he was being forced to take ones he hated...And under the pressure of passing them in order to keep his money.

"Christ," Hux took a sip of his iced tea, glad Kylo hadn't added sugar. He hated sweet tea, "That is quite the burden. I'm guessing that's the will in that envelope? You should really look through it and see if there's a loophole there about what type of law you can practice, maybe you have some wiggle room." 

"If you wouldn't mind, I might appreciate your eyes on it too? I'm honestly feeling pretty solid on Climate Justice, and not overly concerned about my midterms. I'm more interested in seeing, like you say, if there is a loophole in there." Kylo finished off his food and swirled his remaining tea, "If that's okay with you?"

"I wouldn't mind having a look at it for you, but it's quite a personal matter and I understand if you're just looking for some light advice. If you can at least pick your own favorite type of law, I would pass those midterms with flying colors so you never have to worry about general classes again. Once you can get on a track for more classes with your major and get an internship, I think you might find school a lot more rewarding," Hux replied, taking a few more bites of food and trying to eat fast so he could get to helping.

"That would be ideal," Kylo smiled, stealing a bite of the green mango salad Hux had hardly touched, just to see if it would get a reaction.

"You just have to work for it, that's all," Hux's eyes followed Kylo's hand as he snagged the bite of food, not really sure what to say or do about that. His cheeks warmed a bit and he offered Kylo some of the salad, "It's quite good."

Kylo grinned and shook his head, Hux was entirely charming with his reaction, "One more bite. It is good." He stabbed another large bite and ate it while enjoying the slight blush that was gracing Hux's cheeks. 

"I just like it because it tastes fresh and different from what I grew up with," Hux grabbed another forkful of the greens himself. He was still hungry, but he could eat more later. Kylo ate fast and they had a session to get to.

Kylo perked up, thirsty for any new information about Hux, if only he could discern if he was gay, or bi, he might be able to move on with his life. "You're telling me you don't like your beans and toast?" He joked.

"Beans and toast'll get you full in a pinch, but when you eat it for breakfast every morning for twelve to fifteen odd years, you get positively sick of it," Hux shook his head at the memories he had at school eating the same breakfasts every morning, "It's not like they have a diverse menu at military school." When his father was in charge of feeding him while he was home on holiday, it was even worse, but it beat sitting in the cafeteria with the other boys picking on him all day. 

The most awful part of military school was that he had been one of the few who belonged there. Most were delinquent children sent to have their attitudes fixed. Few were in the group of "old boys" whose fathers were in the army themselves, or at least that was how it had been where he went to school. 

"Afraid I can't relate to that... but I do have plenty of agonizing tales of boring galas where you have to smile like a sweet perfect kid for your mother's re-election campaign." Kylo picked up his plate and rinsed it in the sink then picked up the dreaded envelope, breaking the seal and slipping the thick stack of legal documents from inside into his hand, "I'll just skim over it, take your time eating."

"It's fine, I'll save some for lunch tomorrow," Also, he needed to wash his hands and he wanted to get a good look at whatever boujee bathroom Kylo had.

After packing up the containers, Hux wiped his hands on a napkin and threw it in a nearby bin before turning to Kylo again, who was reading over his papers, "Is your bathroom just over there? I should wash up." 

"Yeah, go ahead," Kylo said, partly distracted by the anxiety of the will that was starting to press in on him again. 

The words seemed to blur together and the legal terminology made Kylo feel a little queasy. It appeared to him his grandfather had been thorough. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing for a moment, until the anxiety started to ebb. Maybe he should pull out a bottle of wine... a glass might settle his nerves. It wasn't as though this was a study session anymore after Hux had agreed to help look over some of his personal hell.

Kylo set the will aside and placed Hux's leftovers in the fridge before pulling down a bottle of red. While Hux was in the bathroom he poured himself a glass, leaving another wineglass out for Hux should he want some too before relocating to the couch.

Kylo sipped his wine and unlocked his phone. There was an app notification off on the left of his screen from Grindr. Kylo peered over his shoulder to check to see if Hux was still occupied, then when he felt the coast was clear, he opened the app. It was a 'new faces' notification. Kylo thumbed the icon and nearly spit out his wine.

The profile image that greeted him was of a pale, thin redhead, it was a mirror selfie that showcased his perfect peachy ass. Kylo couldn't believe his eyes or his luck. It was, without a doubt, _Hux_... under a fictional name -but everyone did that- and if he had any doubt, it would have been dispelled by the proximity listed in the bottom right of the photo. 

15 feet away.

"Fuck." 

Hux had a piss and washed his hands before taking a look at himself in the mirror. Kylo’s bathroom was as opulent as the rest of his abode, but he wasn’t complaining. He absently took a look at his phone while running a hand through his hair to smooth it down. 

Wow, new Tinder notification already? It’s like year 13 all over again, Hux thought, smirking when he remembered the finer parts of his youth. Military school had been an absolutely wretched experience until he became an adult and all the hookup apps were no longer off limits. He had been popular too, and the experience was freeing when he wasn’t getting in trouble for it.

He gasped when he saw who was on his suggested list. Kylo. He held his breath as he opened the profile, crossing his fingers and hoping he wasn’t straight. He felt scandalous just opening the profile while he stood in the man’s bathroom. 

The profile read that Kylo was interested in men and women. Hux’s breath hitched in his throat and his heart sped up reading the words over again. Men. Did Kylo... Like him? He quickly did some more investigating, not wanting to take too long in the bathroom.

He had a gym selfie, which was typical...And what...? A toned arm, clearly his own, holding a riding crop. 

Hux’s face grew red instantly as he flipped through the photos. Kylo at a fancy suit-and-tie event, effortlessly holding a wine glass... Kylo wearing a leather harness and holding the same crop (standing in front of the very bathroom mirror he was now in front of)... And one last photo where he was in a completely different suit, giving the camera a smoldering look. He was clearly half-hard in his pants, and Hux felt himself growing too at the sight of him. 

A simple check on Grindr proved that Kylo was the real deal when it came to men. He was on Hux’s “new faces” page and his bio mentioned he was looking for a sub or a consistent partner... and, Hux had to blink a few times as he read the phrase over and over again... Call me Daddy and you’ll be sure to have me wrapped around your finger. 

Kylo saved Hux's photo to his downloads... it would be some most excellent wank bank material. He only felt a little guilty about it before slipping the device back into his pocket and willing away his arousal... thinking about Poe and his tribe of third year law students was effective if humiliating. 

He wasn't going to say anything to Hux about seeing his Grindr profile... It felt like he'd be crossing a line if he brought it up. It wasn't as though they were in neutral territory, and the inconvenient fact that Hux was his tutor sure didn't help.

Maybe he'd flirt a little... and see how Hux reacted?

He turned when he heard the bathroom door open. Kylo put on a brave face and nodded toward the bar, "There's some Merlot on the counter, if you feel so inclined," he offered before taking another sip of his own. 

Hux tried his hardest not to look nervous as he walked out of the bathroom, but he knew he had a terrible poker face. He thanked his past self for bringing the cardigan again as his half-hard cock shifted in his pants again. Luckily the material was thick, but he was paranoid that somehow Kylo would just know he was hard.

“Thank you,” he replied, sounding distant as he approached the bottle of wine on the counter. It was true, he didn’t usually drink... But perhaps a glass or two could help him calm down a bit. Hux didn’t mind wine, it was hard liquor he had problems with. The smell of scotch would forever remind him of his father, so he detested it.

Pouring himself a modest glass, he walked over to the couch and sat down with Kylo. He tried to casually wipe a sweaty hand on his cardigan, not wanting to stain the papers. Why was he so nervous? Sure, Kylo was clearly into some form of BDSM, but plenty of people were. Maybe it was because he was starting to develop feelings he didn’t know what to do with? The idea of being Kylo’s partner had changed in his mind... Instead of a fancy garden party, he tried picturing himself in a leather harness, looking up at Kylo from where he was tied up... Oh. That was a mistake. Fuck.

Stop thinking about it. He’s your student. He’s your student, Hux kept reminding himself, willing his erection to go down with every fiber of his being. 

Fuck, he hadn’t talked in awhile. Hux scanned the papers, trying to think of something to say so Kylo didn’t think there was anything wrong.

“How did your skim-through go? Find anything interesting?” He asked, taking a sip of wine. He hoped this stuff was strong. 

Kylo flipped the will back to its first page, he hadn't really been skimming, what with his distraction of Hux to occupy him. He took another large sip of his wine, he needed to fucking relax. He wasn't normally like this with perspective relationships.

"I didn't, " Kylo answered truthfully, "I'm just a little distracted." He glanced at Hux, who also seemed distracted. "I guess we start at the beginning?" Kylo sighed, thinking about how uneasy Hux got just with Kylo buying him dinner, "Don't hate me when you start seeing these numbers okay. I intend to invest nearly all of it into environmental protections and research."

Hux nodded, taking another gulp of wine, “You don’t have to try to explain it to me or anything. I get how it can be with parents and grandparents doing things you can’t control. Besides, it’s your inheritance, there is no way you can have an impact on the amount until it’s legally yours.” 

Kylo doubted Hux would still feel that way once they got into the exact amount of money Kylo was trying to secure by getting through school, but he couldn't control that. He started to read out the will to Hux in agonizing detail, refusing to look at Hux when he came to the one thousand million dollars and large estate in New York he was in line to receive should he get through school. Kylo finished the oration after about forty minutes and felt just as sick as he had the first time he'd heard it.

Kylo set the papers down in front of Hux, feeling that the will was iron tight, but maybe Hux had picked up on something that Kylo had not. He sure hoped so.

Hux took some notes on his phone, nodding along to Kylo as he orated the will. They’d retrieved the bottle of wine from the bar around the half an hour mark and were sipping on their glasses between reading.

Hux was shocked but not really surprised when he heard about the amount. Some of those old money rich New Yorkers had huge estates barely anyone knew about besides their own family. Hux didn’t know what he’d do with it all if he had that much.

“A few things,” Hux finally spoke after Kylo was done, “First of all, the wording is loose enough in the school part that it can be safely interpreted that you can study any kind of law you like. It did not say specifically that you are bound to Constitutional law, so you may go into any specialization that you wish. The will also does not state that you have to get an internship OR practice law after you graduate, so do with that information what you will. I would definitely suggest an internship during your upperclassman years for your own educational benefit, but get a job you actually like.”

"Well, that's at least something," Kylo said, pondering the marginal flexibility he had, "I think I would be more interested in volunteering then seeking out an internship... other people who actually want to practice law should have that opportunity... they don't need me taking up a spot at a firm."

He liked animals, "Maybe I'll see if the local shelter wants a dog walker. I could get my cardio in and help out an animal that feels about as trapped as I do." Hux might laugh at him, but the idea of volunteering fed his soul in a way that being a coffee gofer did not, "I could teach them some obedience too, make them a bit more adoptable."

He'd had a dog as a kid. Chewie had been a newfoundland and Kylo could remember enjoying playing with him and teaching him tricks while his parents bickered and fought. Han had taken Chewie in the divorce... the memory still stung. 

“You could also just offer to work on the legal team of an animal sanctuary or shelter. Maybe work in HR or PR to spread awareness about the mission of the place you work at, and you could also interact with the animals if you did that,” Hux suggested, polishing off his glass and debating on another.

“These places always need a good defense team. Not many lawyers want to represent animal rights since it's often nonprofit work or doesn’t pay well, but you could work for an organization that helps take people to court to hold them accountable for things like animal abuse,” Hux added, “That way you could have meaningful work, volunteer opportunities, and you could play with the animals. Win-win situation to me.” 

Well, there was an idea. He could do both. "Hmmm," Kylo smiled into his glass of wine and polished it off, "You know, you're pretty smart. I hadn't thought about that." Kylo sat forward, intending to put his glass in the sink, "I can take that," he said, referring to Hux's own, "If you're done."

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks,” Hux handed his glass over. Best not to have more, it was good to be equally matched.

“And don’t mention it, I’ve had to do a lot of brainstorming and research myself regarding career paths,” Hux sat back on the couch, “If you don’t mind me asking, why did your grandfather saddle you with such a large burden? You’re so young, why didn’t he just leave this whole estate thing up to your mother? That’s typically what people do.”

Kylo's fingers brushed against Hux's as he took his glass, and the contact was electric. But Hux's question made him snort -unattractively- with suppressed amusement. 

"Oh, my grandfather hated my mom," It was quite the scandal really, Kylo quickly set the glasses in the sink and went back to Hux, falling onto the sofa grinning, "It's a good story, if you want to hear the whole thing." 

Kylo knew it was getting to be about that time where they would part ways for the evening, tutoring session over. But tonight hadn't really been normal. Hux was seemingly enjoying Kylo's company... but that may just be wishful thinking

Hux tucked his legs up, facing Kylo with a smile on his face. He was always a sucker for a good story. 

"Yeah, sure," Hux stretched a bit, beginning to feel tired. What was one story before he had to go? Kylo seemed comfortable and was open to discussion, he may as well listen.

Hux's show of getting comfortable was encouraging, "Well, it all started with my poor grandmother dying in childbirth..." 

Kylo walked Hux through his mother's and her twin brother's unfortunate upbringing. His grandfather resented them, felt like they had stolen his wife away, and there were plenty of shouting matches while they were growing up. His grandfather had become fiscally conservative, and when his mother started seeing some grease ball mechanic after she'd gone off to school they'd had a falling out that would last for several years until Ben was born. His grandfather had hated that his daughter had become a 'protesting crunchy granola liberal' but he tried to make an effort in getting to know his grandson... especially since his own son had run off to California to start a 'homosexual hippy weed farm for delinquent youth'. Kylo couldn't help but actually roll his eyes when he'd gotten to this bit.

"So, yeah, grandpa tried to have a relationship with me, and I honestly really looked up to him as a kid. I didn't know any better, and he was always nice to me. But Mom started to restrict our contact once I started having some anger problems. She enrolled me in some muay thai boxing classes and told grandpa he needed to clean up his act if he'd like to see me. Needless to say, he was petty enough to just cut his children completely from his will." 

"Wow," Hux breathed out after hearing the entire story recounted to him. Rich people sure had interesting lives, that was for sure. It reminded him of something out of a movie, but Kylo's struggles were as real and ugly as it got. 

"That's quite the story, you were right about that," Hux shook his head, "At least you have the chance to change things for the better, it's nice you want to use the money for something good. Payback on your grandad, for sure. And I'm guessing you stuck with the boxing classes?" He reached out to poke one of Kylo's arms, the detail in the story reminding him of just how ripped Kylo was. 

Kylo smirked, "Like that do you?" he didn't want to give Hux time to get uncomfortable by the comment so he hurried on, "I've had to refocus that bit of my energy to weightlifting. There isn't anyone here to spar with."

"It's impressive," Hux admitted, never having an interest in muscle-building himself. His body was never very good at it to begin with, so he ate healthy to compensate, "I would offer if I was any good, but it's been proven to me many times that I don't mix well with sport."

Kylo shrugged, thinking of a few things he'd like to do with Hux that would definitely burn calories, and none remotely appropriate to do with one's law tutor. He gave Hux a long and discerning look, "You seem like a runner. You're almost too lean. Nice ass though." Well, now he'd gone and done it. It was the moment to sink or swim.

If Hux seemed too put off by the comment, he'd still be able to back peddle... but it might cost him further at home study sessions. 

Hux’s mouth opened slightly in surprise, blush coloring his cheeks at the comment. He swallowed hard, unsure of what to say in this situation. How did it go with taboo relationships again? He could do it as long as his student was asking him? Maybe Kylo just wanted something quick out of it, nothing more...But his Tinder and Grindr profiles had said otherwise.

His heart was racing as he spoke his next words, wishing he had more wine to give him confidence, “I didn’t know you were gay.” It was a lie, but he wanted to see how Kylo would react... Just to see if it was true, if Kylo was really into him. It almost seemed too good to be true... A hot rich boy falling for him of all people, but Hux reminded himself of how popular he was on Grindr a few years ago. He did have a nice ass. 

God, the color that bloomed over Hux's cheeks was downright addicting, "I'm bi," Kylo corrected gently, treading carefully as not to spook Hux. Though, the fact that the object of his affection wasn't running for it yet was a good sign. He wet his lips and stayed quite still as to maintain their distance, "Is my attraction to you... going to be an irreconcilable conflict of interest?" 

“No,” the word came out of his mouth faster than he’d intended, “If we had a contract or I worked for a tutoring company, maybe... But I’m a solo operation, so... I- We can do whatever we want.”

Risky business. That was what this was, but if Kylo liked him, it wasn’t like Hux was going to try to stop him. 

Oh this was almost too good to be true, "Please tell me if I'm out of order here... but would you be amenable to," just fucking say it and get it over with, "broadening our relationship outside of our tutoring arrangement?" Fuck, he hoped he didn't sound like a creep.

“Depends on the arrangement,” Hux felt a half-smile form on his face and he had to adjust his legs to hide his bulge, which was filling out again, “What are you looking for?”

This could be when the perfect castle came crumbling down... he liked some kinky stuff that he wasn't sure Hux would be into, "I'm primarily interested in finding someone steady," Kylo didn't like to share and he always got too emotionally attached to his partners to be able to have one night stands. He wanted more than a quick fuck and an empty bed come morning, "My other interests are secondary."

“Alright, I’ll fess up. I saw your Grindr profile when I checked my phone in the bathroom,” Hux was too interested in the prospect of getting laid to hide behind his ambiguity any longer, “I usually just do one night stands, but I’d give you a shot if you wanted to try something with me.”

"I might have also seen your Grindr profile..." Kylo admitted, but felt his spirits drop, he didn't want his heart broken by Hux if he was only interested in a no strings attached situation. Especially when he felt he really needed Hux to make it through school. He swallowed, not wanting to be indelicate, but needing to know before letting himself get too attached, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you usually seek out one night stands?"

It was then that Hux remembered the nude photo he put on his profile.

Well, can’t go leaving that up, he thought, a bit embarrassed Kylo had seen his ass.

“I never really wanted to make connections here since I always assumed I’d have to go back to England, but I’m in the process of fully immigrating here. After sophomore year I’d say, I just got too busy trying to support myself for a steady relationship,” Hux explained, “And I sometimes have issues... Trusting people, if I’m going to be honest. It’s complicated, but I’d be willing to try if it was with the right person.” 

Kylo desperately hoped he was 'the right person'... and he supposed since Hux had said he'd 'give him a shot', that he should consider himself pre approved. He could understand difficulty trusting people... he'd been burned before. And not having time for emotional attachment was reasonable. 

"In that case, I'd very much like to try something," Kylo decided. He reached out and slid his fingers along Hux's shin, watching for his reaction. Maybe Hux would let him fuck him over the sofa. Kylo smirked, suspecting what Hux's appointment had been earlier that day to only then suddenly appear on Grindr. "Do you have any preferences or boundaries I should know about?"

“Not really... I’ve just had regular sex before and I usually bottom. I’m fine with trying new things, but if you’re thinking of anything extreme I’d like to discuss it first,” Hux told him, leaning into Kylo’s touch. He untied the sweater from his waist and draped it over the arm of the couch behind him. No sense hiding it now. 

Kylo wasn't sure what constituted 'extreme' anymore. He'd done a bit of just about everything. "I promise I'm not trying to be too difficult, but, what do you consider to be extreme? Like, being restrained or spanked or some sensory deprivation... edging? Or are you talking about flogging, breath play, being gagged?"

“Probably those last few things and any kind of restraint,” Was Kylo really experienced with all of those things? If he was, Hux was in for a wild ride, “I mean, I want to be safe about it.”

It made sense with Hux's admission that he found it difficult to trust others that he'd be shy of restraints. But maybe it wouldn't be off limits in the future. "I'm an advocate for risk aware consensual kink and SSC," Kylo said, "I want to make sure you're comfortable with everything... so, we should discuss that later. Right now though, I'd very much like to see what you're hiding in those slacks and give you some enthusiastic head before flipping you over the arm of this sofa and fucking you so well you forget your name." 

Hux’s eyes went wide at Kylo’s words, equally shocked and aroused by his bluntness. He found his hands going for the button and the belt on his pants as he leaned in slightly. If Kylo wanted to take it as an offer for a kiss, he could, but Hux could also pull back if he didn’t take the hint.

Kylo lunged, pulled Hux forward and overbalanced him so that he fell forward into Kylo's chest. Hux's gasp of surprise was consumed by Kylo's hungry, open mouthed kiss. He groaned happily into the feeling of Hux against him. He didn't remember another body against his own feeling so fucking satisfying, "Trousers off," Kylo ordered when he broke for breath, "Now."  
 **  
  
**

“Okay,” Hux struggled and yanked them down as fast as he could, not knowing why he felt so urgent at Kylo’s words. The kiss had surprised him too, Kylo’s mouth feeling hot and soft against his own. He’d forgotten what it was like to have an interaction like this with someone, sharing his body like this. He hoped his pants didn’t rip or he would have to spend an hour on YouTube with a needle and thread again, but eventually he shucked them down and kicked them off.

Hux's easy compliance made Kylo's dick so hard it hurt. He grabbed Hux's shoulders and pushed him back against the sofa with a breathy "Good boy," before hastily freeing himself of his tee and shoving his sweats down to kick them off to some unknown location before directing his full attention on the beautiful sight which was Hux half dressed and flushed on his sofa. Kylo ran his hands from Hux's ankles to his hips in a slow calculated way, "Your shirt too."

There was absolutely no way he was hiding his boner now, Kylo caressing his legs and staring hungrily down at the obvious bulge in his briefs. The way he called him “Good boy” made blood rush to his loins. Fuck, this was hot. He didn’t ever recall having this kind of sexual chemistry with his past partners, but fuck if he didn’t love it.

Hux began undoing the buttons, breath quickening when he looked down at what Kylo was packing in his boxers. 

_He’s fucking huge_ , Hux thought, noticing he was so hard that the head of his cock was threatening to peak out of it’s fabric confines. 

He also hoped Kylo was fine with his dick 1) Not being on the particularly large side, he was small to average, and 2) Not being circumcised. One of his American partners had been surprised by it the last time he was in the hookup scene, which he wasn’t used to. Nobody had given him a particularly negative reaction to his body before, but Hux was still nervous anyway. 

Kylo sat patiently, watching Hux unbutton his shirt, gently running his hands over the inside of Hux's thigh. When Hux reached his collar, Kylo settled down between Hux's spread legs. He unabashedly nuzzled his face into Hux's groin and mouthed at the handsome bulge beneath his black briefs.

Hux let out a little breathy moan when Kylo's hot breath ghosted over his cock through the fabric. He tossed his shirt to the floor, shivering a bit as the open air of the apartment with it's high-ceilings made contact with his chest. 

"It's been so fucking long since I've had my dick sucked, you have no idea," He said as his hand wandered down to pet Kylo's cheek and thread through his hair. It really was pretty, shiny and black and soft... Sometimes Hux wished he could pull off hair like that, but he was probably too pale and couldn't afford hair dye.

Kylo leaned into Hux's touch and hooked his fingers under the hem of Hux's briefs and worked them down until his erect cock was accessible, "I'll go easy on you, then," Kylo breathed in the slight scent of warm skin and wet his lips before taking Hux into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and under his foreskin, humming happily. Kylo was himself uncut, but this was the first time he'd had the pleasure of enjoying an uncircumcised cock in his mouth. He liked it, and knew just how to manipulate Hux's glans to induce maximum pleasure.

"Fuck!" Hux moaned, his hips jutting up as soon as Kylo got his mouth on him. He clearly knew his way around uncut dicks, licking under his foreskin and sending electrifying jolts of pleasure through him. This was truly a far cry from how he had expected this night to go, but he wasn't complaining in the least. 

Kylo took Hux's eager hips in his grip and held him down against the sofa while taking more of him into his mouth. Hux's impatience wasn't something he would be so lenient with if Hux had sought him out as a Dom. He'd have to work on Hux's control in the future should this arrangement work out. He wanted Hux to be good and trust that Kylo would take care of him. Kylo pulled away to breathe and lick along the seam of Hux's balls, "I'm a little rusty," he admitted, "Try to be good and hold still, I'm going to take you into my throat." 

"No, no, you feel great," Hux swallowed hard, trying to focus on steadying himself. Had it been...two years since he'd last had sex? It hadn't felt like a long time, but now that he was getting his cock sucked it seemed like a lot longer, "And alright, I'll try." 

Kylo was quick to get his mouth back on Hux, and laved his tongue along the bottom length of Hux's perfect dick. Cock acceptably wet, Kylo relaxed his throat and sank down on Hux, taking him to the root and enjoying the slight sting of discomfort that made tears prick at his eyes.

He worked his tongue sloppily along Hux's shaft and hummed before collecting some of the saliva that had gathered around Hux's base and sliding his thumb through it to bring the wetness down to Hux's ass. He gently stroked his wet thumb over the tight pucker there, watching for a negative reaction.

"Mm, yessss," Hux hissed, throwing his head back as Kylo worked magic over his dick and prodded at his hole. There was nothing he loved more than a partner who paid good attention to his ass as well as his cock. If Kylo was as good at eating ass and fingering as he was at sucking dick, he was definitely a keeper, "That feels good, keep going."

As much as Kylo would like for his spit to be enough to start scissoring open Hux, it just wasn't going to do the job. He kept up his attention for a minute longer before regrettably pulling back, "I need to get lube if I'm going to open you up properly," He grumbled, kissing the inside of Hux's thigh. "I'm going to go get some from my bedroom, and when I get back I expect you to be bent over this sofa and ready to take my fingers. Do you think you can do that?" 

"Yes, I think that can be managed," Hux smirked, standing up and making a big show of bending over the arm of the couch. Kylo was so serious about these things, Hux began to wonder if he realized that he was the younger one here.

"Am I doing it right?" he asked in mock innocence with an undertone of sarcasm in his voice. If Kylo was a 'Dominant' Hux wanted to see how far he could push him before that mindset jumped out. He had never tried BDSM before, but it might be fun to experiment with Kylo now that they were going to be an item. 

"I'm going to let that attitude slide this time," Kylo said seriously, watching Hux fold easily over the arm of the sofa and practically glow with an overestimation of Kylo's tolerance for misbehavior and cheek. He got up from the sofa and paced behind Hux, tapping his ankles further apart before bending over him to breathe in his ear, "Stay just like that."

Kylo somehow doubted Hux would obey, and the idea of introducing him to his palm was beginning to seem more likely. They hadn't negotiated any limits, let alone a safe word, so he'd need to be careful. Maybe he'd resort to orgasm delay if Hux kept it up. 

"Okay," Hux smiled sweetly up at Kylo, shivering when Kylo whispered in his ear. He was so intense like this, it was almost fun for Hux to test him. It was like Kylo was a different person when he had sex, and Hux wondered how deep that side of him went.

As Kylo left, Hux tried to think of subtle ways he could be even brattier and test Kylo's resolve without being too obvious about it. When he was younger he was better at playing up the bratty twink attitude, but these days he felt a bit grown out of it. Kylo seemed to be bringing back that 19-year old version of him though, and Hux moved his foot to hang over the edge of the couch instead of keeping his ankles equally apart like he was told. He knew how to take orders, sure, but Kylo had to prove he was worthy of his obedience. 

Kylo grabbed the lube and a condom from his bedside table and padded back into the living room where he found Hux testing his resolve. He'd very deliberately challenged Kylo with his small change in position. It wasn’t unusual for boundaries to be tested, but Kylo sucked at his teeth in annoyance... Hux had been so well behaved when they'd started. It was a pity.

With a heavy sigh, Kylo set the lube and condom foil down on the coffee table a little harder than he normally would and took Hux's ankle in hand to place it back in it's rightful place, "Keep testing me, and you'll be sorry." He promised, taking the lube in hand once more and dispensing the gel onto his fingers. 

“What’re you going to do?” Hux giggled at the idea of an impending punishment, wiggling his ass for emphasis, “Are you going to spank me like they do in the movies? Like in Fifty Shades of Grey?”

He knew he was joking around way too much and getting a little too excited, but he told himself it was the wine making him stupid. The sound of the lube squirting out made him shiver, he was excited to have his freshly shaven ass played with...And by his student, no less. How scandalous. 

Hux had clearly never played this game, and Kylo felt privileged, if a bit irked, to be the one to teach him the rules. "No," Kylo said calmly, capping the lube again and setting it aside while he warmed the gel on his hand, "respect is earned... and I'll accept your apology for your behavior just as soon as you give it... but until then," Kylo slid his slicked fingers over Hux's exposed ass, pressing firmly enough for his pointer finger to slip past the muscle, "you'll be at my mercy."

“Mm, sounds like fun,” Hux grinned into the couch, pushing his ass back into Kylo’s touch, “This is so nice, I’m glad I didn’t find some idiot to flop around on top of me on Grindr instead. I’m having much more fun with you.” 

Kylo grinned too, but didn't comment. The fun would be primarily his own. He hummed non committedly and slipped two fingers into Hux, slowly pumping them until the stretch of Hux's tight rim relaxed. He was tight, Kylo doubted Hux regularly pleasured himself this way, it was a pity.

Kylo imagined using a plug on him. Train his hole for use whenever Kylo wanted him. The idea wasn't feasible but it still made his dick throb. He added a third finger and started stretching Hux's rim, sliding his fingers in and out multiple times before mostly withdrawing and holding Hux's ass open. He was such a pretty shade of pink and glistening from the lube.

"Your hole is gorgeous... I can hardly wait to get my cock inside you. Bet you feel divine." 

“I’m sure you’ll give me a good pounding with what you’re packing there,” Hux complimented and groaned as he added a third finger, “I’ve been waiting so long to get fucked again, jerking off in my bathroom every other night was starting to get lonely.” 

Kylo was both flattered and found himself relating... though, he admittedly masturbated more frequently than every other day. Kylo cooed at Hux and kissed his ass cheek, crooking his fingers to start working Hux's prostate, "Poor thing, let me take care of you."

The gesture was sweet, but as soon as Kylo’s fingers brushed over the gland inside him, he was back to moaning.

Still, he knew Kylo’s dick could do the same job as his fingers and he wanted to feel his dick already, “Mm, I think I’m stretched enough, now. I can probably take your cock.” 

"I'm sure you could," Kylo agreed, circling Hux's prostate but just missing it. He picked up the lube with his free hand and drizzled some over Hux's ass, letting his busy fingers collect the gel and coat Hux's insides with it before adding a fourth finger, slowly working Hux open further, "but only good boys get cock." Kylo said sweetly. He stroked his own weeping dick just enough to offer some relief.

He wished he could give in, and just sheath himself inside that perfectly stretched and ready ass... but Hux needed to learn his manners, even if it meant they both suffered. 

“What?” Hux turned, squirming a bit as a fourth finger was added, “Just fuck me already, I’m stretched.”

Was he just going to finger him, then? That wasn’t fair.

Kylo leaned back on his heels and raised an eyebrow at Hux and tsked, "That's not how this works," he told Hux, his fingers still lazily sliding in and out, "Do you remember what you did wrong?"

“What? I was just joking around,” Hux noticed Kylo stroking his own dick, immediately jealous and bringing his own hand down to his cock before turning back around, “Just fuck me, you look like you need it. Don’t you want it?” 

" _I_ wasn't." Kylo looked back at Hux sadly, "I do want to fuck you, but do you deserve it?" He asked, purposefully brushing his fingers over Hux's prostate. He released himself and gently took Hux's hand and moved it to mirror his other arm which was grasping at the sofa over his head, "You should ask nicely before touching yourself," he admonished. 

“Seriously?” Hux grunted in displeasure as Kylo moved his hand away from his cock, “We’re doing this?”

"You said you were willing to try, yes?" Kylo asked, stroking Hux's throbbing dick in time with the gentle nudges against his prostate. "I'm ready for your apology for testing me."

Hux may have gotten used to quick meaningless sex, but that wasn't what Kylo wanted. Hux was going to need to be accountable for his actions. 

So this was what being dominated was like? Hux wasn’t going to lie, it kind of sucked. Kylo got to touch his own cock at least, and Hux was just sitting here being teased over a joke.

Out of spite, he slumped down, huffing out a sigh, “Do I really have to say it?”

"If you want me to fuck you, then yes." Kylo said sternly, withdrawing his hand entirely.

Hux let out a dramatic groan when Kylo pulled out his fingers, flopping his arms over the armrest. He waited for a few more seconds, just to see if Kylo was messing with him, but he didn’t move an inch.

He huffed again, wiggling his ass enticingly, hoping Kylo would crack. He did not.

His mouth opened to apologize, but he remembered something else that might work towards his favor. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Hux mumbled in the lowest voice possible, feeling the blush creep over him again. Fuck, why did saying that make him even harder? He desperately wanted to cum and hoped Kylo’s Tinder profile was right, that the word really would have him ‘wrapped around his finger’, or at the very least, his cock in his ass. 

About half Kylo's blood supply rushed downward at Hux's mumbled words, his heart raced and he felt dizzy with arousal. He lived for this moment, when his partner gave in, "I didn't hear you, baby. Speak up." But Kylo's hand was back at Hux's ass, fingers dipping inside to rub circles around Hux's prostate again. 

Hux let out a combination between a growl and a whine, his ass desperately needing to get stuffed with dick. He was embarrassed, but in the hot sort of way that made him squirm.

“Come on, I apologized,” Hux clenched down on his fingers hard, trying to seek any kind of pleasure he could.

Kylo smiled, Hux was a brat in desperate need of taming, "There's your lovely voice. What did you just say before? I missed it." Kylo emphasized his point by just missing Hux's prostate.

Hux gasped, wanting to scream when Kylo didn’t brush against his prostate. Why did he have to embarrass himself just to get fucked?

“I’m sorry,” he said again, louder this time.

"Sorry...?" Kylo knew what he'd heard before and he wasn't going to let Hux have his cock until he said it clearly.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Hux finally caved, resisting adding snark to the last word and including, “Please fuck me.”

He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this otherwise, but it still made his cheeks and ears turn red to have to say it out loud. 

The admission was properly humbling and everything that Kylo needed. 

"Oh, Good Boy," Kylo praised, his voice deep and approving. He rubbed firmly against Hux's prostate while he hauled his ass up with his other arm, Hux's ass presented nicely for him, "I'm going to fuck you so well," Kylo promised, quickly slicking up his cock. Kylo grabbed the foil condom packet, tore it open with his teeth, and slid the latex over his cock, "Good boys get what they ask for."

Kylo shifted and rested the fat head of his cock against Hux's slightly gaping hole. He wouldn't make Hux wait any longer, Kylo sank into Hux easily, though the fit made Kylo groan with how well Hux took him. 

"Ohhh shit," Hux dug his fingers into Kylo's couch as he pushed into his hole. His cock was every bit as thick and long as it looked, and Hux felt deliciously full by the time Kylo bottomed out. His words went straight to Hux's own dick, which was weeping pressed against his belly, "Fuck, you're so fucking big." 

If anyone had told him last year that a text message asking for a law tutor would turn into him getting his ass split open by one of the biggest cocks he'd ever taken, Hux would have laughed... But here he was anyway. 

Kylo forced himself to hold still after bottoming out, and he pet along Hux's side while he counted to ten. He was big, and for some that could be exhausting. "You doing okay or do you want a minute to adjust?" Kylo asked. 

"No, fuck me. Please. I was a good boy," Hux tried, rocking his hips back into Kylo's. He needed to cum, and fast. This was probably the longest he'd waited for an orgasm ever, and he hated it. If he had to play into the act more, he would. 

Kylo braced Hux's hips with his arms, fists sinking into the cushions as he pulled back and rocked back into Hux, "Yes, you were," Kylo grunted, finding his place, "You have permission to touch yourself."

Hux bit back a groan as Kylo rocked into him, feeling that stroke resonate throughout his body. It felt so good, his cock stretching his hole perfectly. Kylo was one of his bigger partners, and Hux loved it. It wasn't like he only did guys with big dicks, that would be limiting himself too much, but when one did come along it was a nice surprise.

At the admission that he would be able to touch his cock, Hux eagerly reached for the lube on the coffee table to squirt some into his hand. He got to work on his dick quickly, ready to match Kylo's rhythm when he began a steady pace.

The slick slap of each thrust and Hux's moans were music to his ears, and Kylo sincerely hoped that this would become a regular thing. Hux felt amazing, and his eventual submission had been earned in the end. Kylo's mind was already running away with him, forming ideas of scenes he'd like to try with Hux. But he was getting close, and by the furious sounds of Hux's own hand on his cock, Hux was too. 

"Where do you want me to finish?" Kylo asked, pounding into Hux's ass. 

"In the condom, please," Hux said in between sounds of pleasure, "We can discuss... Other options for next time once we've finished here." 

"Okay," He acknowledged, "So, there's going to be a next time?" Kylo couldn't help but feel smug, even if his orgasm was building at an unprecedented rate. 

"Fuck yes, if you'll have me," Hux gasped out, the lewd sounds they were producing echoing in Kylo's apartment. Hux felt himself approaching his climax, thumbing over his head and groaning, "I'm going to cum, fuck, I don't want to get it on your couch."

"I got a leather sofa for a reason," the reason being it was easy to clean and difficult to stain, "I want to hear you, cum for me Hux." Kylo ordered, careful to keep his pace despite being near orgasm himself. He preferred to see that his partners were first to cum.

“Oh fuuuck,” Hux let out a deep groan as he finally pushed himself over the edge, wanking himself through his orgasm and letting out a string of swears as he did. He didn’t think he’d sworn this much in awhile. 

Kylo growled with satisfaction, knowing he'd done his job well, and chased his own release. If he was a little rough, Hux didn't seem to mind. Kylo nuzzled his face into Hux's neck and bucked into him with a deteriorating rhythm until he buried himself as deep as he could. Kylo closed his eyes as his release washed over him, blissed out with every convulsion of his orgasm and moaning a broken sounding 'Hux'.

By the time Kylo finished, Hux was completely worn out, if not a bit overstimulated. His orgasm had hit him like a truck and Kylo's weight on top of him made him want to slump down into the couch and fall asleep. Sadly, as Hux blinked open his eyes, he remembered again why he had come here in the first place and that neither of them had been expecting this. After they cleaned up, Kylo would probably want him to go home...Wait, what time was it, anyway? 

A large, ornate clock hanging on the wall told him it was late. How had the time gotten away from them so quickly? Hux nearly groaned when he remembered he had to get up to go grocery shopping tomorrow morning. Why couldn't he just live in some rich fantasy world where he was Kylo's house-husband lounging around the house all day and getting fucked whenever he wanted? Wouldn't that be nice... 

As soon as absolutely possible, Kylo lifted his weight off Hux and carefully withdrew from him, holding the base of the condom so it wouldn't slip off. "Fuck,"Kylo huffed, looking at the mess he'd made of Hux's now puffy and gaping ass, "Stay there, I'll get something to clean you up with."

Kylo got up on still weak legs, peeling off the used latex as he went, and threw the condom in his master bathroom trash before fishing out a fresh hand towel from the linen cupboard. Kylo ran the soft white towel under some hot water then wrung it out before getting back to Hux. 

Meanwhile, Hux had tried to stand up to no avail. He laid on his side to avoid the mess he'd made of the couch, his ass feeling about as sore and fucked out as it looked.

"Oh, that's nice of you," Hux turned when he heard Kylo approach, smiling when he saw the towel. 

One of the first boys he'd had sex with at school had told him something that stuck with him always, 'A nice lad'll always get you a warm cloth afterwords.' He was right, from Hux's experience at least. It was nice when someone cared about him enough to take care of him afterward. 

"Flip over for me," Kylo said, "I like to clean up after my own mess," he explained, intent on cleaning Hux himself. He'd see if Hux would tolerate it though.

Hux did as he was told, spreading his legs a bit to give Kylo access. He yawned, folding his arms close to his body and curling up as best he could since he was starting to get cold again without Kylo on top of him. The idea of shoving on his clothes and going out into the bitter cold again was probably one of the least appealing thoughts that had crossed his mind today, and he wished he could just be covered with a blanket and allowed to fall asleep right here.

Kylo carefully cleaned Hux and folded the cloth in half before wiping up the mess on the sofa as well. He looked at the clock and groaned at how late it was... and it looked like it might be about to snow. He couldn't tell if he should insist, or just offer for Hux to stay the night. 

"I'd like it if you stayed the night. It's late, and fucking freezing outside. I'll loan you something to sleep in."

"Hmm?" Hux peeled his top half off the couch and propped himself up on his elbows, considering the offer. He decided he would take it, not wanting to have to walk outside into the icy winds again. 

"Okay, I'd like that," he murmured drowsily, "Thank you, I'm utterly knackered...And I'd prefer not to freeze my ass off going outside right now." 

Kylo might be pushing his luck, but offered anyway, "I can make up the sofa, or, if you don't mind sharing you could bunk with me, it can get pretty cold in here with the big windows." He said, getting up to toss the hand towel into the laundry.

"I get cold easily..." It wasn't a bad excuse, he would get cold... And he wanted to snuggle up with Kylo. Maybe they weren't dating...He wasn't sure what this was, really... But all Hux knew now was that he wanted to be curled up with him in bed. Hux got up to collect his clothes, they would _definitely_ need a good wash tomorrow.

He wasn't sure where the bedroom was and didn't want to go opening up random doors; so he waited for Kylo to come back, shivering a bit in the cool air of the apartment.

"Shit, sorry," Kylo laughed, seeing Hux standing in his living room, practically shivering and looking lost. Kylo grabbed his strewn clothes and motioned for Hux to follow, "Bedroom is this way."

"It's fine, just a bit nippy in here," Hux's teeth chattered as he followed him, ready to get into whatever comfortable bed Kylo had. He probably had comfy blankets, too.

"Yeah, I can see that," Kylo teased, flicking Hux's nearest stiff nipple. 

Hux squeaked when Kylo flicked his nipple, batting away his hand. He was very sensitive to temperatures, the cold still being one of them even if he had grown up with it.

Kylo entered the master bedroom and rummaged through his sleepwear clothes trying to find some sweats with a drawstring. He pulled the first one he found out and handed them to Hux before pulling his own back on, foregoing the tee in favor of sleeping topless, "tshirt?" He asked Hux, ready to pull a fresh one out for him.

"Sure, unless the temperature is dropping again tonight. I haven't checked," Hux slid on the pants, having to pull the drawstring all the way. They fit in length since he and Kylo were about the same height, but Kylo was a great deal wider than he was.

Kylo offered Hux one of his softest t-shirts, "There's some new toothbrushes in the second drawer of the vanity, I'll be right back," Kylo made his rounds around the apartment to make sure the door was bolted and the lights were out before coming back to the master, Hux was already under the blankets. Kylo kept the bathroom door cracked as he brushed his teeth and pissed, before climbing into bed with Hux.

“You have a nice bed,” Hux mumbled, a big, sleepy grin on his face. It was true, especially since the bed was huge and the blankets felt nice against his skin. The best part, though, was that it smelled like Kylo.

“I owe you an extra session since we didn’t do any studying today,” Hux yawned, scooting closer to Kylo, “Got to make it up to you.”

"Sshhhh," Kylo clicked off his bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness, Kylo reached out for Hux, grabbed him by the hips and dragged him closer, spooning him, "I paid you for your professional opinion on my grandfather's will tonight, so thank you for that," Kylo grumbled into Hux's ear, "You don't owe me anything. Now, go to sleep."

This time, Hux was too tired to argue. He yawned a “Good night, Kylo” before closing his eyes and enjoying the comforting feeling of not going asleep alone tonight as one of Kylo’s ridiculous bulging arms wrapped around his waist. It had been a long time since he’d shared a bed with someone else, and on a cold night like this one, Hux was glad for the extra warmth.

* * *

Kylo slid a nicely garnished omelet across the breakfast bar to Hux and poured them both some coffee, "Do you want cream or sugar?" he asked on his way to the fridge to pull out some heavy cream for himself.

"Black is fine, thank you," Hux smiled, his eyes still betraying tiredness as he accepted the cup. Like any other grad student on a budget, he didn't have the money for good coffee. The stuff he drank was like black water that gave him energy and nothing more; but judging by the fancy tin, Kylo bought expensive coffee.

"Alright," Kylo poured a couple tablespoons worth of the cream into his own mug and stirred before taking a sip. Saturday was his rest day, so he wasn't in a hurry to get off to the gym, instead he plated his own omelet and stood opposite Hux, leaning on his elbows to eat. He wouldn't say so, but Kylo could get used to this. "What are you up to today?" Kylo promptly stuffed a forkful of omelet in his face.

Hux placed his coffee down and picked up his fork. The omelet looked delicious, French-style with green onions and mushrooms. 

"Well, I have a session with a young man I've been tutoring for a while. He's taking his final SAT next month and his mother has been calling me back for sessions for the last two years. I also have to go grocery shopping for the week, and there's the paper, too," Hux loved Saturdays, they were lighter in schedule than the rest of the week, so what few jobs he had he did productively. Spearing a bit of the fluffy omelet on his fork and giving it a taste, he was delighted as the fluffy bite melted on his tongue. 

"You make a delicious omelet, who taught you to cook?" Hux asked after he swallowed down the bite.

Kylo couldn't be upset that he wouldn't have Hux to himself for the day, the man had a life, but it still was a little disappointing that he'd have to see him go... probably after breakfast by the sounds of it. He'd try to be cheerful though, "I picked up things here and there while traveling," Kylo said, "A little old lady in Toulouse showed me how to do these while I was staying in a hostel. I fixed her bike in return." 

"That was nice of you," So Kylo helped little old ladies and could cook, what wasn't to love about him? Hux smiled with amusement at how much he had misjudged his new...Friend? That was what Hux would call him for now. He wasn't sure what Kylo wanted to call this, "I'm guessing you've traveled often?"

"I traveled a lot in my 'gap years', I like experiencing new things." Kylo thought a moment while he chewed, "I always went to summer camp... a veritable smorgasbord of different focuses each year. So, I guess I've learned very little about a whole lot."

Hux snorted at the first part, two gap years... Imagine that. 

"My father sent me to various military camps over the summer so he didn't have to take care of me. Half of them were strictly for 'problem children' but he didn't care, he just made up reasons for me to go. And before you say my life sounds like it's out of 'Harry Potter', no, he did not make me sleep under the stairs," Hux laughed at his own joke, taking another forkful of omelet.

Kylo often got that reaction when his very privileged upbringing came into discussion, and he knew it was ridiculous. Being sent off to a military camp for problem children seemed like some sort of hell though, even for the average person. "If it makes you feel any better, my father once enrolled me in a summer course at clown camp," Kylo said, "I have pictures... if you don't believe me." He hoped his face read with the appropriate amount of unamusement.

Hux let out a burst of laughter, nearly choking on his bite of food, "Clown camp?" 

He had to take a few moments to contain himself, taking a sip of the rich coffee to calm down, "Your father sent you to join the circus?"

"That would have been preferable," Kylo grimaced, "No, instead of learning cool acrobatics or some shit I got to learn how to do up my face with goopy face paints, put together a hairbrained outfit, and construct a whole clown persona."

It had ultimately backfired on Han though, and Kylo started to chuckle at the memory, "I got him back for it though," Kylo shook his head, "I think dad thought it would teach me some humility... instead I scared the shit out of him by occasionally dressing up and jumping out at him as he left the bathroom; or waking up early and standing in the corner of the kitchen like an asshole to just about give him a heart attack first thing in the morning when he flicked on the lights." 

The description made Hux collapse into a fit of laughter, trying to imagine the scene of Kylo being young and covered in creepy clown makeup. 

"I have...So many questions," Hux cleared his throat after he tried to calm himself again, "And I need to see those pictures. What was your clown name? Did you learn how to juggle or anything? Was your act just you staring at people creepily? Did you have to do a clown show at the end of the camp?" 

Kylo sighed, "My clown name was 'Harmless Jokeson-you'. I thought I was clever when I was twelve," Kylo pulled out his phone and pulled up his facebook app, "I only have this account because mom wanted to 'keep in touch'," Kylo explained, looking through his mom's photo albums and groaning when he found the photos in question, he couldn't bare to look any longer and slid the device over to Hux, "Don't hurt yourself laughing." 

Hux never thought he'd laughed so hard in his life. There was a lanky looking, scowling child wearing cheery clown makeup with a contrasting all-black outfit. He held a twisted red balloon in the shape of a sword and was standing in front of a sign for the camp in question. His father had a look of unbridled joy on his face as he wrapped his arm around a young Kylo. 

The new photo was taken presumably the next morning. Kylo was in the same outfit and his father was jumping back in the picture, looking terrified. The caption read, 'This is where Han's A+ parenting got him today. Looks like Ben enjoyed clown camp after all.'

"He really tried to take the piss out of you, there," Hux snorted, handing the phone back as he stared at the first picture, "Looks like you got your payback, though." 

"Revenge was had," Kylo grinned, tucking his phone away, "Let's just say I had control of picking summer camps after that."

Kylo cleaned his plate and sipped at his coffee, wondering if now was a good moment to bring up what they'd done the night before and that they should really negotiate some boundaries and limits. Experience told him it was better to do that sooner rather than later... but Hux hadn't come into this looking for a D/s sexual relationship. 

"I bet you did," Hux shook his head, picking up his fork again to catch up with Kylo when it came to eating. He got through a few more bites before realizing Kylo looked like he had something on his mind. Well, they were going to have to talk about it at some point.

"So..." He started, chopping off another piece of his omelet roll, "Do we want to talk about last night?"

"We really ought to," Kylo said, relieved that Hux brought it up and not him, then again, he had an awful poker face and Hux might have just picked up on what was bothering him, "How do you feel about the whole dom/sub/daddy stuff? Was that something you enjoyed or?"

"I enjoyed it," Hux didn't hesitate with his reply. It was the truth, anyway. The sweet torture of it had woken up a different side of both of them, and Hux didn't necessarily resent the persona he took on in order to get his orgasm. It was just sex, after all, "It was different than what I'm used to, for sure...But I didn't hate it."

"Good," Kylo smiled hesitantly, "So, you'd be willing to try it again?" he asked hopefully. 

If Hux decided that he wanted plain vanilla sex, it would break Kylo's heart but he'd try for it to be enough for him. It might take a month or so for him to let go of doming, but if it meant he could keep Hux, then he thought it might be worth it.

"I would," Hux replied as he polished off the last of his omelet and wrapped his hands around his partially-empty coffee cup, "I didn't know BDSM could be so...Simple. In porn it always looks complicated with lots of ropes or chains and things like that."

Kylo ran his hand through his hair and looked over to the second bedroom which he had set up as an 'office' but really just housed most of his kink collection. "It can be whatever level you're comfortable with. I wouldn't hold porn up as a shining example of what BDSM should look like. Though, I probably don't need to tell you that."

"I imagine it isn't, but I haven't really experienced anything otherwise, just boys and their preferences," Hux took another gulp of coffee, "I mean, the strangest thing I've been asked to do was some light roleplay with one of my hookups, but it wasn't intense or anything. I'm sure you'd find it mundane."

That tidbit peaked his interest, "Roleplay. How did you like that?" Kylo wondered, "I wouldn't say it's mundane, just not something I usually go for. But if you liked that, we could work that in."

"No, I meant the kind of roleplay we did. I imagine it's more involved than handing someone a slutty outfit and having them call you a different name," Kylo didn't need to know that Hux had once agreed to play a slutty nurse for one of his hookups. He'd needed the fuck badly and agreed just so he could get laid. It wasn't terrible, but Hux imagined someone more experienced would be better at it. 

"Mostly I'm into the textbook kinks, but I've never been able to really try them. Most guys want a blowie or a quick fuck, and most of them throw you out before you get hungry and they have to feed you. One of the first times I stayed over someone's house, the man I slept with got cross with me over a bowl of cereal," Hux laughed at the memory. Men could be horrible sometimes, himself included.

Kylo smirked, "Were you a nurse or school teacher?" he asked, still thinking about Hux trying roleplay as he took a sip of coffee, "No. Don't answer that," he chuckled. Kylo hoped to change Hux's opinion on staying the night at the very least, he couldn't imagine booting a partner out before breakfast. But, maybe he was just raised with manners. "Maybe you'd like for me to send you some links about kinks and fetishes… you can take a look and see what interests you and what's a hard no?" Kylo asked. He didn't want to influence Hux's ideas anymore than he already had with his unapologetic daddy kink. 

Hux smirked when Kylo mentioned the nurse costume, and thought over his suggestion about sending him kinks. It sounded like a better idea than talking about it face to face, he would be able to do his own research at least.

“That would be great,” he replied, “If I find any, I’ll send them your way, too.”

"I think so too," Kylo finished his coffee, "Maybe we should just write down all our okay's, maybe's, and no's and compare them later to make a list of what's on and off the table? What are you doing tomorrow?"

“I have two students to meet with and I’m going to work on my paper again. I can look at whatever you send, though,” Kylo didn’t need to know he didn’t really take days off. Afternoons, maybe. But not entire days. 

Did this guy ever have a break?, Kylo wondered, feeling guilty for scheduling himself into so much of Hux's time. Somehow he knew if it wasn't him it would be someone else though, so maybe he could try to make their tutoring sessions a bit of a break for Hux. Kylo really just needed someone he cared about to hold him accountable for his work.

Kylo entertained Hux until Hux seemed to be itching to get started with his day, and beat him to calling a cab. Kylo walked Hux down to the curb and waited with him until the cab pulled up, "I'll see you Monday," he said, pulling Hux into a hug and kissing his cheek.

Hux wasn’t prepared for the sudden affection, but leaned into the hug anyway. 

When was the last time someone hugged me? Hux thought, unable to answer his own internal question, Looks like that’s going to change.

“See you Monday,” Hux gave him a gentle kiss back before getting in the cab. It was going to take awhile to get used to the soft parts of their relationship, but he knew he would. Kylo just seemed to make everything better.

Kylo hadn't expected the return of a kiss, but thoroughly enjoyed it. He opened the cab door for Hux and gave him a bright smile and farewell wave as the cab took off. He waited in the cold until the cab turned onto the street and practically skipped inside, unable to contain his happiness. The doorman raised a questioning eyebrow at him as Kylo came back inside. "Good morning!" Kylo said, his cheer too substantial to be embarrassed away by anyone's opinions. 

Even after Hux exited the magical world of Kylo's complicated, yet luxurious life and made his way back to the drab flat he called home, he was still floating on a cloud. He walked up the ever-creaking stairs of the house as quietly as possible as to not disturb his landlady. She was very sweet, but she often liked to have long conversations that Hux politely sat through when he could, but did not particularly have time for today. 

He took a shower and changed clothes, glad to be out of the ones from the night before he regrettably had to change back into. He missed the smell of Kylo's soft t-shirt and the expensive sheets as he sat on his scratchy blanket to put on his boots. Even as he walked to the store and bought his carefully planned-out groceries for the week, all he had on his mind was Kylo and the different world he'd stepped into the night before.

After getting home, heating up his leftovers for lunch, meeting with his two students, and doing his laundry, Hux felt exhausted and a bit sore after his roll in the hay with Kylo the previous night. 

It was early in the evening, and Hux knew he should really be working on his paper, but he opened up his laptop and began a Google search for potential kinks he would enjoy after finally paying for another year of VPN protection thanks to Kylo's extra money. He was tempted to text Kylo to ask if he'd like to create a shared Google doc of their favorite kinks, but that seemed like a strange thing to ask of someone. It was too clinical and businesslike, and Hux reminded himself their relationship had layers now. 

Patient was not a word Kylo would use to describe himself.

He didn't want to come on too strong to Hux... so it was a feat in self-control when he only ordered a few items that he thought Hux might enjoy during their play. Nothing he added to his overnight order was extreme; there was a luxurious blindfold, a set of light bondage cuffs that Hux would be able to release himself from if he so chose, and a small variety of plugs.

Kylo was sure to set aside a few hours to actually complete some of his homework and managed to get a large chunk of it out of the way before slipping back into thoughts of Hux and how badly he wanted him again. He opened up a google spreadsheet and started compiling a comprehensive list of body boundaries, word and term preferences, relationship models and choices, safe sex and sexual safety and behaviors, sexual responses, physical and/or sexual activities, and non-physical sexual activities. The sheet was just shy of two hundred items. Kylo went through the list and answered each item with a Yes, No, Negotiable, or Neutral and saved it as a separate document before emailing both to Hux.

Kylo: 7:09PM - _Sent you a fairly comprehensive boundaries/activity list. Ask me if you have any questions._

When Hux got the text, he didn’t open it yet so Kylo didn’t think he was creepily waiting by his phone to talk to him. He read the message before quickly opening up his computer and finding that Kylo had comprised a spreadsheet of kinks, boundaries, preferences, and other things into a system where he could indicate his preferences. 

So he thought this was a good idea, too. That’s good, Hux thought as he looked over the massive list for a few moments. Kylo has indicated his own preferences as well, which was comforting. At least now, Hux would know what Kylo was about.

He picked up his phone to text Kylo back as he began to check off the first few boxes on the list.

Hux: 7:13PM- _Alright, I’ll have a look. Thanks for sending it_.

Kylo couldn't pretend not to be hanging on Hux's every word. The moment his phone chimed he had the device open and replied immediately. He hoped Hux didn't find that sort of behavior bothersome... he'd had mixed reviews with his past partners about his attentiveness. There wasn't any point fighting it though, it's just who he was.

Kylo: 7:13PM- _Take your time. It's beneficial to really think about each of those._

Kylo: 7:15PM - _How was your day?_

Hux was two minutes into looking at the kinks when Kylo texted him again. His heart did a flutter that Kylo wanted to know how he was. He was still unsure if their relationship would be mostly about sex and Kylo was just being polite, or if he was looking for affection as well. Hux hoped it was the latter, especially since his own heart was open.

Hux: 7:16PM- It went well, how was yours?

Kylo smiled at his phone and leaned forward on the sofa, resting his elbows on his knees as he texted back. 

Kylo: 7:17PM - _Good,_ then, because he'd spent all his self control on not buying hundreds of dollars worth of sex toys and outfits for Hux, he added _, My day was... lonely._

Kylo: 7:17PM- _I liked having you here._

The text made Hux smile as he clicked four yes’s in a row on the spreadsheet. It was safe to say he was fine with spanking as long as it didn’t leave hard welts or marks, and he was interested in a bit of roleplay if Kylo liked it. The next kink he answered ‘no’ to, but Kylo had as well. It was good to know both of them weren’t into being kept in cages.

Hux: 7:18PM- _I liked visiting you too, I wish we lived nearby. Imagine if we were still in the dorms... We’d get into so much trouble._

He couldn't be sure if Hux was setting up some sort of sexting scenario... or if that was just him being horny, or wishful thinking.

Kylo: 7:19PM- _If you were still in the dorms you'd probably be an RA, we'd be able to get away with anything._

Hux: 7:19PM- _The walls are still paper thin, Kylo. Unless you gagged me (and possibly yourself) we would still be heard._

Kylo: 7:20PM- _Would you like me to gag you?_

Kylo would order a gag right now if Hux said yes.

Hux: 7:21PM - _I marked that under 'negotiable' a few minutes ago, so it depends on how we do it._

Kylo liked the mental image of Hux writhing in pleasure with muffled moans and cries... the idea was getting him hard. 

Kylo: 7:21PM- _Are we talking ball gags or my hand? ;)_

His hand...Hux hadn't thought of that. A vision came to mind of Kylo covering his mouth while he spanked him or fucked him, maybe with an interesting toy with lots of ridges. His cock twitched in his pants at the thought of that.

Hux: 7:22PM- _Either one, really. Hand sounds hot, but it would probably only be temporary since you might need both hands in certain situations._

It did sound hot. Kylo wholeheartedly agreed. He pulled his laptop nearer and opened up a new shopping cart... if this text conversation kept up he might be able to discern some other things Hux would enjoy. The mental image was incredibly arousing. Kylo wanted to get Hux into the sex swing in his office and have him at his mercy.

Kylo: 7:23PM- _I'd like that. A lot._

Kylo: 7:23PM- _Fuck, you're getting me hard._

Hux grabbed himself in his pants, feeling how hard he was getting at the thought of Kylo in his sweatpants. 

Hux: 7:24PM- _Show me? ;)_

Hux used to consider himself bad at flirting, but after years on dating apps and doing hookups, he considered himself seasoned. 

"Really, we're doing this?" Kylo couldn't believe it, he grinned, already shedding his pants. With one hand he started to bring himself to full hardness and with the other he texted. 

Kylo: 7:24PM- _What's your Snapchat?_

Hux took out his own cock, caving into his body's demands and giving himself a few strokes. 

Hux: 7:25PM- _I only made it about a year or two ago. It's hux_armitage._

He used his real name, of course he did. Kylo opened the app and added Hux, then angled himself in as nice a way as possible before sending him the snap of his leaking dick, with a caption ‘Look what you did’.

Hux sent back a ‘Sorry, Daddy ):’ with a picture of his own cock, still scrolling through the google spreadsheet of kinks. 

Fuck, Hux had such a cute cock. He drank it in until his five seconds elapsed, then promptly recorded a short clip of him stroking himself and running his thumb through the precum that beaded on his head with an ‘Are you, though?’

Kylo: 7:31PM - _You said you're busy tomorrow?_

Hux made a little sound of pleasure as he drank in the video of Kylo's cock. If he could, he would reach right through the screen to give it a lick.

Hux: 7:32PM - _In the morning I'm not. Students in the afternoon + paper._ Normally he would have typed it out better, but he was a bit preoccupied. 

Kylo: 7:33PM- _Could I tempt you over to my place for crepes and a thorough fucking?_

Hux: 7:34PM - _Crepes sound delicious...I'd consider it, maybe if you served them with a side of sausage?_

Not his best line... But it would get the job done. 

Kylo snorted.

Kylo: 7:34- _I guarantee full sausage satisfaction._

Hux: 7:35PM - _Sounds like fun. (; What time should I be over? 8-9?_

Kylo wanted to tell him to come over right now... but that didn't seem advisable. 

Kylo: 7:36PM- _8\. Be a good boy and have that Google sheet filled out for me so I can take good care of you._

Hux smiled at the fact that Kylo picked the earlier time and wanted to see him again so soon. He supposed he could play good boy just this once and get the sheet done quickly. 

Hux: 7:36PM- _I will, don’t worry. See you then <3 _

Kylo stared at the tiny <3 at the end of Hux's text and gripped his cock harder. He leaned back and opened his photos, pulled up the screen cap of Hux's Grindr profile pic and focused his attention to his cock. 

He thought about taking Hux on his back in his bed, one hand over his perfect mouth and the other working around Hux's cock trapped between their bodies as Kylo filled his ass with his own release. It took maybe two minutes before he came hard into his hand. Breathing heavily, Kylo opened his camera, snapped a photo, and texted Hux a nicely lit pic of the aftermath. 

Kylo: 7:41PM- _For you. See you in the morning._

Hux groaned when he saw the picture, keeping his finger trained on it so it wouldn't go by so fast. He tried to picture himself restrained, maybe with some handcuffs and a blindfold on... Kylo would be peppering his chest with kisses and sucking love bites into his neck, and he would probably flinch and tickle easily since he wouldn't know where to expect his mouth next... Then, Kylo would move to his cock. 

Hux jerked himself faster as he tried to remember how Kylo's mouth had felt on him last night. He would place hot, open mouthed kisses all over his cock before sucking it into his throat... Maybe he would have to hold Hux's hips again so he wouldn't buck up while he sucked him. The thought of Kylo sucking him off again was enough to have Hux spilling in his hand within a few strokes. He snapped a quick picture of the mess in his hand and sent it to Kylo.

Hux: 7:49PM- _Thank you, Daddy._

With a bit of getting used to, the whole 'Daddy' thing really wouldn't be so bad...Hux thought he was beginning to like it.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt confident he'd passed high in his midterms and Kylo had a spring in his step as he headed into the two week long spring recess. If anyone had told Kylo in January that the tutor he’d hired was going to become his submissive, he'd have laughed in their face. But, it was one month to the day that he and Hux had fallen into bed together and started navigating their new, layered, relationship.

Kylo and Hux had started regularly texting and sending snaps to each other throughout the day, and Kylo felt he was growing more and more emotionally attached. That's why when his cousin Rey called him that morning before his midterm and invited him -and a plus one, if he wanted- to an art benefit featuring some of her work in New York City next weekend, Kylo had agreed.

Kylo decided to invite Hux along with him that evening... when he came by for their now regular dinner at Kylo's apartment followed by sex. He hoped Hux would agree. The man hadn't had a single day without a work or school engagement since he'd met him, and he needed a break, even if he didn't realize it yet.

"Mm, just like that, feels so good..." Hux whined as Kylo lazily jerked him off. He was in his favorite position on Earth: Sitting on Kylo's lap, and they were 'taking a break' as Kylo called it. Hux didn't have time to relax often, but when he did he preferred it to be like this.

Hux had expected another intense round of sex like they'd had the past week since midterms were over, but Kylo insisted they enjoy some lazy sex in his jacuzzi tub as a reward for all their hard work over the semester. Hux didn't mind at all, especially because he was shivering when he showed up to Kylo's door after the ancient heating system broke in his flat. Even if it was only temporary, he was glad to be in Kylo's apartment instead of sitting in front of his open oven all day for warmth. 

Hux gave Kylo's cock a broad stroke, swirling his thumb around the head and moaning while Kylo cupped his balls. Mutual masturbation was something that hadn't crossed his mind as fun or relaxing until now, just a quick way to get off and feel someone else's hand on his cock... But after a soapy massage and wash from his new partner, Hux was relaxed and blissed out as ever. He hoped he was returning the favor well enough, but Kylo was hard to read at the moment.

"Mmm... like that do you?" Kylo hummed and keenly shifted his hips up into Hux's grip to chase his own pleasure, slightly jostling Hux's perch, "You're so sexy when you melt into my touch like this," he breathed into Hux's ear, "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hux purred back, quivering as Kylo rubbed his sensitive glans, thumb tapping over his weeping hole. He couldn't help but lean into Kylo's chest, bracing a hand on the broad expanse of muscle as he worked his hand over his cock faster, "Do I have permission?" 

Asking permission was something Hux remembered to do...Sometimes. He was still getting used to being submissive, but Kylo was doing his best to "train" him as he referred to it. Hux liked acting out for a punishment when he was in a bratty mood, but he'd been tired and genuinely upset today and just wanted to be coddled. For that to happen, though, he had to be good.

The fact that Hux remembered to ask left him in a light headed frenzy of arousal, "Yes." He bit out, dangerously close to falling over the edge himself, "Cum for Daddy, you deserve it." Kylo knew Hux was close, but not quite there. Hux was either getting much better in his submissive role, or desperately needed this orgasm. Kylo suspected the latter, Hux had been in a downer mood and shivering when Kylo had let him in that evening. He wanted to provide what Hux needed, and so he spurred him on. Hux liked praise, "You've been so good, so obedient today. You're so clever and learning so quickly. Daddy wants to see you fall apart. Are you going to show me?"

The words sent a flutter through Hux's chest, his orgasm racing towards him faster than he could process.

"Yes Daddy, I'm a good boy, I'm going to-" Hux babbled, his brow furrowing as he focused and leaned his head forward to rest on Kylo's shoulder, "Fuck!"

The climax hit him hard and he cried out, legs trembling as the force of the blinding pleasure hit him. He groaned (probably too loudly, Kylo had neighbors after all), and buried his face in Kylo's neck until he relaxed, panting like he had just run ten miles.

Kylo tensed with ecstasy to the sound of Hux's pleasure, and added his release to Hux's between them. He removed his hand from Hux's spent cock and wrapped his arm around Hux's waist to hold him closer. "Good boy," Kylo managed, after catching his own breath, and recovered some of his wits. Hux shifted and clung more tightly in return, "Is everything alright?" He asked. The nature of Hux's desperation to cum this evening had felt new and he wondered if it was simply his own projections of anxiety or if there was an underlying cause, "You've been too well behaved... something is upsetting you." It was easier to have these conversations when he couldn't see Hux's face, so he cradled Hux nearer to keep his face in his neck.

“I’m alright,” Hux sighed, letting the tension in his body go as the water soothed him. His eyes grew heavy as he laid his head against Kylo, “I’m just tired.”

“Tired,” Kylo mused, running his hand through Hux’s hair. He supposed Hux had been kept busier than normal the last two weeks because of midterms... but he hadn’t been acting differently until that night, and he wasn’t sure if that was the whole truth. If Hux didn’t want to talk about it he wouldn’t press... though now was probably as good as any to ask Hux to join him for his trip to New York, “You need a break. You don’t have any tutoring over recess, right?”

“I haven’t scheduled any sessions yet, but I was planning on it. That’s usually what I do over break anyway,” Hux yawned, nuzzling Kylo’s neck.

"How would you feel about going up to New York City with me next weekend?" Kylo wondered, drawing small circles against Hux's back.

“Just for a weekend?” Hux perked up at the idea. He’d only been to the city once, when he came to America. It would be nice to go back.

"Yeah. My cousin invited us to a black-tie art auction for charity," Kylo explained, leaning back to look Hux in the face, "I'd really like for you to come with me."

“That sounds wonderful,” The vision of him and Kylo at the expensive party came back to his mind again, “I’ll put in some extra sessions beforehand.” That way he might have some money to pay his own way with food.

"No. This is an all expenses paid weekend," Kylo said with a smile, but also with a tone of finality.

“I can pay my own way, Kylo, it’s fine,” Hux knew full well it wasn’t part of their arrangement for Kylo to pay for what must be a vacation that would cost thousands of dollars. He never went on spring break trips like everyone else at school, he didn’t really see the point of going since he didn’t have friends to go with and he would end up wasting exuberant amounts of money on booze he would never touch.This was essentially the same thing, minus the bar-hopping and troublemaking college students usually got into. If it meant he had to pick up some extra sessions and skip a few breakfasts, he would do it.

Kylo needed to take a deep breath before lifting Hux from his lap and crowding him up against the tiled wall of the jacuzzi tub, "What did you do with my good boy?" He asked, nipping along Hux's jaw, "I'd like him back, please. I'll only ask once."

“Kylo, I can’t possibly take that much of your money for nothing in return,” Hux’s breaths came out in little puffs as Kylo overtook him. He was overbearing in the most deliciously sexy way.

Kylo bit down just a tiny bit harder, "You wouldn't be taking my money, you'd be my guest," He ran his hands over Hux's shoulders and then down his chest to pinch his nipples, "Let me do this for you. I want to."

Hux let out a little whine, “Kylo, I don’t even have something to wear. I don’t have any outfits nice enough to bring to something like that, I’d embarrass you.”

Hux knew he would never be the kind of person Kylo would bring home to his family. He was a glorified toy and this arrangement was mostly physical, something they both enjoyed. He refused to let Kylo pay him for sex. He would never sink that low.

Hux’s unwillingness to accept his offer felt like a punch to his gut, "Is that what you think?" Kylo asked, dismayed. How could Hux imagine he'd embarrass Kylo? Hux had lovely manners, was educated, witty, handsome- "With your help I'm going to order you something to wear," he took Hux's face in his hands and kissed him, "If I were you, I'd be more concerned about me embarrassing you. I don't want to be a total ass, but we're done talking about this. I'm paying for everything and you're coming with me because I want your company." 

To make his point, he stood, rivulets of still warm water trailing down him back into the tub. Kylo unplugged the drain and offered Hux his hand.

Hux let Kylo help him up, left with no other choice. His gut was swimming with guilt, but he didn’t know what else to say. When it came to Kylo, he could only push and argue for so long before he began to feel it was rude. To a degree, it was. Money didn’t mean anything to a man with millions in his grasp, but to Hux it was his pride.

Kylo wrapped Hux in a towel before grabbing his own and stepping out of the draining tub. He wanted to put Hux back at ease, "I don't want you to go yet," Kylo said, toweling off Hux's wet hair, "It's okay if you can't, but I'd like it if you stayed tonight."

"Okay," Hux leaned his head in to give Kylo better access. He had wanted to go home and curl up in his scratchy blankets to forget about his debt to Kylo, but there wasn't much else to do but give Kylo what he wanted, "Bed or couch and how do you want me?"

He didn't exactly feel like having sex again since his mood had dropped back down, even with his mind swimming with post-orgasm bliss... But Hux didn't know what else to offer up instead.

"What?" Kylo asked, brows furrowing, but then the awful realization hit him that Hux thought he only wanted him for sex, "What, no! No, Hux..." he felt sick and pulled his hands away, "I don't want you to stay for more sex. You don't ever, ever, owe me sex. Do you understand?" Kylo's heart was beating too quickly with anxiety. Had he misread Hux somehow? Had he pressured Hux into sex? The idea made his stomach churn.

"Yes," Hux met his gaze so Kylo didn't think he was lying. He knew he didn't -owe- him, but Kylo must understand what kind of position he was in. This relationship... It was complicated. They'd made a contract weeks ago after discussing their favored kinks, and Hux was never really sure what terms they were on romantically. Study sessions didn't count as dates, did they? Even when they ended with snogging on the couch and occasionally a blowjob? Hux was just confused as he always was when it came to people. Humans were complicated.

"I want you to stay the night because I care about you, and I'd like to cuddle with you while we fall asleep. That's all." Kylo clarified, "But I also respect you, and if you want to go home then that is of course what you should do." 

Kylo hoped that Hux wanted to stay.

"I can stay," Hux knew he didn't want to go home. Even if his feelings for Kylo were muddling his rationale at the moment, he remembered the heat was still broken at home. He couldn't keep the oven on all day until it was fixed, that would put his and Mrs. Hattie's electric bill through the roof. It also wasn't safe to leave the oven on all night, that would be asking for disaster. Besides, he knew he would rather have silk sheets and Kylo's arms over scratchy blankets and drafty windows.

Can, or want to? Kylo wondered, the anxiety still lingering heavy in his chest. He nodded, "I'll meet you in bed? I just need to make sure the lights are off and such."

“Okay, meet you in bed,” Hux leaned up to kiss Kylo on the cheek, “What should I wear?”

Kylo needed to make Hux some designated closet space, he made a mental note to do so tomorrow, "Sweat pants and tees are in my dresser, right side bottom and center drawer, pick out whatever you like." Kylo kissed Hux's forehead and did his rounds of the apartment.

Hux dried off and went to the drawers Kylo mentioned. He pressed the t-shirt to his face for a few moments, just admiring its softness and pleasant clean smell before slipping it on. Once he found a suitable pair of sweatpants, he went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It was nice that Kylo kept a toothbrush out for him since Hux stayed over so often.

After he was done getting ready for bed, Hux climbed into bed. As usual, his entire body let out a sigh of relief as he sunk down into the soft smoothness of Kylo’s bed. It was beginning to be one of his favorite places in the house.

The kiss helped ease some of his anxiety and Kylo checked the door and made sure the lights were off while wearing his towel and came back to Hux all snuggled into what Kylo now considered Hux's side of the bed. He pulled on some sweats and clicked off the lights before climbing in after Hux, he was quiet for a moment before caving to the urge to wrap Hux up in his arms, "May I hold you?"

“Of course,” Hux leaned into the comforting embrace of Kylo’s arms. Three little words died on his tongue, words that had the potential to get him into a lot of trouble. 

“Goodnight, Kylo,” he said instead, pressing his face into his chest and hoping his calming scent would help him drift off soon. He didn’t want to be awake anymore, he didn’t want to think... He just wanted to fall asleep in Kylo’s arms and forget about his feelings, even if he knew they would be on his mind the second he woke up in the morning, ever present in the back of his mind.

* * *

Kylo: 10:17AM - _You left your phone charger ... I've got it in my car and I'm near your place, I could swing by and give it to you?_

Kylo sent the message and drummed his fingers atop the steering wheel of his red Subaru Impreza. If Hux didn't message him back in the next five minutes he'd assume his phone had died and head over anyway.

Fuck. 

Hux tossed his phone on his bed. He’d let the battery die while using it to grade some papers for his SAT students who were taking the test in the summer. Assuming he would find his charger in his room where it always was, he realized it was missing. He’d left it at Kylo’s flat. Fuck.

He’d also just gotten his rent breakdown from his landlady for the month, who told him she was going into town to find a listing for a workman to fix the heat. She was lovely, but Hux wished she could use the Internet so she could find a listing faster... But today wasn’t the kind of day where things went right for him. It just wasn’t. The rent price made him reconsider turning on the oven again for heat, even if he knew it would be miserable.

He put on two jumpers and two pairs of pants and socks, the most layers he could manage without suffocating. It was still too cold. Hux sat in the kitchen shivering, pressing his cheek against the door of the oven, which was still barely warm from when he’d used it this morning. The ball of stress in his chest grew and swelled up until he felt it reach his throat and tears welled up in his eyes. Nobody was there to see him cry, so Hux just let the tears fall.

_"You've reached your destination on the right."_

Kylo pulled up to and parked in front of the quaint two story building. The siding and shingling had seen better days, but in the summer Kylo suspected that the lawn was well kept. He pocketed Hux's phone charger and got out of his car and crossed the snowy lawn and went around the side of the house and opened the side door that he'd seen Hux enter the single time Hux had allowed him to drop him off.

Kylo bounded up the stairs and knocked on the solid oak door, "Hux, it's me. I've got your phone charger."

“Fucking hells,” Hux murmured under his breath when he heard Kylo’s muffled voice. He’d really wasted time coming all the way out here, and at the worst possible time. Throwing off the blanket he’d wrapped himself in and washing the tears off his face in the sink, Hux sighed and made his way through the kitchen and his small living area to the door. Normally he would have given more of a shit about how he looked, but he knew he looked like shit and there was no way he could fix it in time to get to the door.

Hux undid both two locks and the latch on the door (he’d installed more protection after a robbery down the street, not that he had anything worth robbing) and opened it. He was already trying to cover his shivering, but the draft that came through made him visibly shudder. 

“Hey, thanks for bringing my charger, you’re the best,” Hux said quickly, not wanting Kylo to see too much of his homely dwelling. It felt wrong to try to get rid of him so quickly, but he couldn’t know about the heat. Knowing Kylo he would try to pay for it, and it would be one more thing Hux felt like he owed him.

Hux looked dreadful.

He'd barely opened the door but Kylo could see he'd been crying, his eyes were red and puffy.... and was he wearing two sweaters? He was shivering. The sight set off Kylo's need to take care of Hux, and he forgot entirely about the charger in favor of addressing Hux's clear distress, "What happened?" he asked, concern evident in his tone, "You're crying. Are you okay?"

“No, no, I’m just feeling a bit under the weather. I’m alright,” His voice cracked, his body betraying him once again. Fuck.

Kylo could feel his brows crease and he sighed. What would it take for Hux to trust him? "I don't believe that for a second... and now I'm really worried about you."

“It’s fine, Kylo. Heat’s just broken, my landlady went into town to find someone to fix it. I’ll be okay,” Hux told him, trying to put on a brave face, “Now I need to get back to grading. I don’t want to be rude, but I really need to get this work finished for my students. They need their papers back soon.”

This was unacceptable, it was freezing outside... and Hux didn't tolerate the cold. The chill must have already gone to Hux's head if he thought Kylo would let him stay in a freezer. 

"When will it be fixed?" Kylo asked sternly.

“I don’t know,” Hux scrubbed his face with his sleeve, “It doesn’t matter, I’ll be fine. England is worse with the cold, trust me. This is nothing.”

"Hux," Kylo groaned, frustration bringing a bit of dampness to his own eyes, "I can't leave you here like this. Bring your papers, pack a bag, and come back to my place until the heating is fixed." Then, belatedly, "Please."

The look in Kylo’s eyes told Hux he was at his limit again with his stubbornness. Hux felt his own personal limit approaching with the cold chilling his bones and his feelings in the gutter.

“Okay,” Hux sniffled, opening the door wider, “You can wait inside if you like.” What was left to do but show Kylo how poor he really was? 

With that, Hux turned and began the walk of shame to his room to get his things.

Kylo hesitated on the doorstep. 

Hux hadn't invited him up to his apartment for a reason when Kylo had dropped him off a couple weeks ago... and he didn't feel right following Hux inside when he was already damaging his pride in seeing him in the compromised state he was in... and insisting Hux come back home with him. He didn't want to tread in Hux's space when he'd only been invited inside out of Hux's desire to not be rude.

Kylo leaned against the doorframe and plunged his hands into his pockets, head down and eyes set on his shoes. He would wait outside while Hux gathered his things while he made a plan to pamper Hux just as soon as they got back to his apartment.

Hux shoved his clothes into an old duffle bag, along with his laptop and it’s charger along with a few other comforts he’d need like his favorite tea. He was surprised to see Kylo in the door and not snooping around in his living room. He didn’t say anything, but Hux knew he was just trying to show some respect for his already damaged pride. 

“Okay, I’ve got my things,” Hux said through clenched teeth, his jaw getting stiff from the cold.

Kylo stepped out of the way so that Hux could lock up his apartment. Just as soon as Hux slid his keys into his pocket, Kylo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you," he said, before releasing Hux and taking his hand -It was like ice- and leading him down the stairs and back out to his car. Kylo opened the door for Hux and waited for him to get inside before closing the door and heading around to the driver's side.

Kylo started the car and turned the heat up to high and flicked on the passenger side heated seat before merging into traffic and heading home.

Hux was as quiet a mouse during the car ride back. He felt entirely drained, raw and exposed. There was nothing left to hide anymore, there was no more mystery. Kylo knew everything about him, now. In a way, Hux was relieved. Now he didn’t have to try so hard to hide it, which was exhausting.

Kylo respected and maintained Hux's silence for the entirety of the journey back home. He parked in his designated garage space and they took the lift directly to Kylo's floor.

As soon as they entered the flat Kylo turned to Hux and hung up his jacket, "What do you say about me setting that bag in the bedroom and me getting you warmed up by the fire?" he asked earnestly.

“I’m fine with that, I’m cold as shit after all,” Hux replied, offering him the bag, “Thank you.”

Kylo leaned in and kissed Hux as he relieved him of his duffle bag, "I'll be right back, the switch for the fireplace is on the left side of the mantel."

He toed off his boots then brought the bag to the bedroom, setting it carefully on Hux's side of the bed before opening the closet and pulling down his warm Yale sweater and taking the fluffy warm throw blanket that Hux loved from the foot of the bed.

Hux sat down in front of the fire, the hot blast of air making him begin to shed his layers already. The second jumper and pair of joggers were both off by the time Kylo came back for him.

"I thought you might like this." Kylo said, offering the off white and blue sweater to Hux.

Hux looked up at the sweater, which looked very soft and was the color of whipped cream. He took it instantly, ripping off his first jumper and slipping into the new one. It was soft, smelled like Kylo, and he loved the colors. It was perfect.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Hux said softly, bringing the sleeves to his face so he could feel the softness. He did that often with the clothes or the blankets Kylo gave him, ever fascinated by how soft things could be if they were made well.

_Thanks, Daddy_ , the softly spoken words went straight to Kylo's heart. Kylo wasn't sure Hux had noticed what he'd said, but it echoed in his mind. He decided he wouldn't point out the slip up to Hux, or think too much on it himself to prevent any ill timed arousal. His main concern was getting Hux warmed up and comfortable. 

"You're welcome," Kylo sat on the sofa, legs spread and arranged the blanket over himself before beckoning Hux over to him, "Come here so I can wrap you up and get you warm."

“Okay,” Hux got up, still pressing the sleeves of the sweater to his nose. He sat down in Kylo’s lap, resting his chin in it’s usual perch on his shoulder and nestling in. Being pressed against Kylo’s chest was beginning to feel like the safest place Hux could be.

Kylo wrapped Hux into the blanket and pulled him in against his chest securely, "There we go," Kylo murmured. One arm kept Hux snug while the other pet through Hux's hair, nails gently scraping against this scalp at a soothing pace. The last month had cultivated some feelings that could complicate or even ruin their relationship...and in this moment of vulnerability, Kylo had to bite his lip to keep from admitting his feelings for Hux were more than were normal for a standard D/s relationship. He was really beginning to think of Hux as his boyfriend.

Hux was happy he was safe again, safe and warm in Kylo’s arms like he was just a few hours ago. He tried to forget about how most of his morning was spent in the misery of his apartment and relaxed in Kylo’s arms. Before he knew it, the exhaustion of his stress burbling up overtook him and he dozed off.

Kylo had only been petting Hux's hair for about five minutes before he noticed Hux fell asleep. He smiled, glad that Hux was comfortable enough to relax this way around him. Kylo carefully pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and placed an order for some soup to be delivered from downstairs... and he also started looking for tailors. He'd need to get Hux something suitable to wear for the art auction and they would need to put in an order that evening in order to have it done in time.


	5. Chapter 5

“I deserve it,” Hux crossed his arms, staring Kylo down in their hotel room, “I made you cum in the car, Daddy.”

He put an extra bit of snark on the last word just to get Kylo riled up. There was plenty of time before the charity auction and Hux wanted to take advantage of it, but Kylo was trying to tell him he couldn’t have an orgasm until after the event. 

Granted, he’d also warned him he would punish him for sucking his cock in the car, but that wasn’t Hux’s fault. Kylo loved blowjobs and Hux knew it, so what was the problem?

Kylo shook his head and refused to rise to the bait as he hung their suits in the closet before opening his suitcase, ignoring Hux. The blowjob in the car was dangerous, _wonderful_ , but dangerous; and he'd warned Hux that if he continued he'd be paying for it. He eyed the contents of his suitcase. He'd packed some of his and Hux's favorite things and Kylo arranged the items neatly, the riding crop, restraints, plugs, clamps, spreader bar, and blindfold before turning to look at Hux.

"Come here," Kylo stepped aside so that Hux would be able to see into the suitcase, "Pick three."

Kylo ignoring his sass only spurred Hux on more. He needed Kylo irritated if he wanted a real punishment. 

“Why, can’t punish me enough with just your dick?” He said mockingly, peering into the suitcase and raking over the objects with his gaze.

They’d been experimenting with restraint lately and Hux was beginning to like it, so he selected the spreader bar. He also picked the crop which was becoming his favorite spanking toy (besides Kylo’s hand of course) and the nipple clamps. Kylo would probably pick a toy next, and Hux hoped it would be the blindfold. He knew if he picked the plug he would probably have to wear it all night, which would be... Well, Hux knew what would happen with that.

Kylo had planned to be gentle with Hux, only a bit of overstimulation to teach him a lesson... but Hux's sass couldn't go unaddressed. This would require something more drastic. He wasn't at all surprised by Hux's choices, and had Hux kept his mouth in check Kylo would have gone for the blindfold, but... Kylo looked Hux right in they eye and reached for the stainless steal anal plug which was perfect for prostate stimulation and would be Hux's punishment for the evening.

Hux grumbled something under his breath when Kylo grabbed the plug, turning away so he could take off his clothes. He was still trying to master the art of pissing Kylo off and still getting what he wanted, which judging by Kylo’s choice of toy, he clearly needed to keep practicing.

"On the bed, clothes off," Kylo directed, his voice dipping low.

Once he was naked, he sat on the bed, laying back and crossing his legs to make more work for Kylo. Since he was already getting the plug treatment, he decided it would be fun to be as much of a brat as possible.

Kylo shook his head when Hux chose to cross his legs. He collected Hux's chosen items and paced to the bed, coming to stand in front of Hux. Kylo leaned into Hux's space and lay the items down beside him. 

"Are you planning on being so _misbehaved_ all evening?" Kylo asked, gently tracing over Hux's crossed knees. They had hours before their car would come to collect them for the auction and Kylo fully intended to make the best of it.

“If you don’t let me cum, then yes,” Hux smirked up at him, a mischievous look of amusement on his face. The only thing Kylo hated more than him being a brat was him finding amusement in his impending punishments.

“So how are you going to fuck me? From the back or the front?” Hux’s grin widened as he met Kylo’s gaze, the hunger in his eyes swallowing him up.

Hux's confidence was adorably misplaced if he thought for a moment that Kylo was going to fuck him. Maybe later that evening if he was good, but certainly not after the antics he was pulling. He leaned in closer and kissed Hux, pressing him back against the bed. Kylo placed his hands on Hux's knees and pried them apart so that his own thigh could occupy the space and press against Hux's growing erection. When he pulled away for breath he bumped their noses together and smiled, "Only good boys get Daddy's cock," Kylo kept a hand on Hux's chest as he stooped over and reached for the spreader bar, "You haven't been good."

“What do you mean, Daddy?” Hux acted surprised, “I’m very well-behaved.” To add more irony, he moved his foot out of Kylo’s grasp and tried to roll away from him when he tried to grab hold of his other ankle.

Hux must really need some centering if he felt he had to act out this way to get his release, "This is only getting worse for you the longer you act this way," Kylo promised, catching Hux's other ankle and securing it in it's cuff before attaching it to the bar. Kylo selected the nipple clamps next and hauled Hux further up the bed before pinning him with his weight and taking one of his nipples into his mouth to suck and nibble it into a peak.

Hux laughed as he made Kylo work to pin him down, but his chortling was cut off as Kylo sucked a nipple into his mouth.

“Hmm, I must not be such a bad boy if you’re giving me what I want,” Hux smirked, letting out a soft noise of pleasure as Kylo flicked his tongue over it, “Why did you restrain me if you aren’t going to fuck me? Are you going to let me suck your cock again? Or are you going to use my mouth?”

Kylo _should_ use his mouth, for all the trouble he was giving him, but he was going to wait until tonight before savoring Hux's body again. "I'm not going to do any of those things," Kylo informed his unruly submissive before tweaking Hux's abused nipple firmly and clamping it with the shiny black clip which was attached to its twin by a delicate chain. Kylo swiftly got to work on Hux's other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

“Aww, come on, Daddy,” Hux brought his hand to the back of Kylo’s head, shoving his mouth forward onto his chest (but not hard enough to hurt him.) The pleasure felt good but he knew a punishment was coming. He was excited to see how all the toys he’d picked would be used in a major punishment, especially since he was being such an insufferable brat.

Kylo growled against Hux's chest and latched onto his peck and sucked a bruise onto his skin. If Hux wanted to play this way, he'd mark Hux up with love bites. Once certain Hux would bruise from his attention, Kylo dislodged Hux's grip and caught his wrists in his hand, lifting them over Hux's head and pinned them to the bed, "Do you need me to tie your arms too, or can you behave?"

“Maybe,” Hux grinned, struggling in his grip, “Or maybe not. You still haven’t told me if you’re going to let me cum or not.”

"You're going to cum." Kylo said, deciding instantly that more restraint was required to subdue Hux. He raised himself off the bed and went back to his suitcase and dug out the length of red rope he'd hopped he wouldn't need to use... but was glad now he'd brought it.

As soon as Kylo moved off the bed, Hux’s hand was on his cock. He was going to give himself as much pleasure as he wanted in the few mere seconds he had before Kylo returned. It was all downhill from here, he wouldn’t be surprised if Kylo gagged him, too. They’d need to use a different safety signal, then. He would be entirely at Kylo’s mercy, otherwise.

The sight that greeted him when he turned around made Kylo’s blood boil. Hux had never been this misbehaved and Kylo was at the end of his figurative rope. He closed the space between them swiftly and climbed onto the bed, sitting Hux up and taking his hands from his cock, bent his elbows back behind his back, and started wrapping and twisting the rope into a simple box tie. He kept Hux appeased with kisses and nips to his neck and shoulder while he worked. He tested the tension and tightness of the ropes by sliding his fingers under each loop of Hux's arms and wrists.

Satisfied with his work, he flipped Hux over onto his front and lifted his hips into the air near the edge of the bed. Kylo took his riding crop and rolled up his sleeve cuffs right where Hux could still see him, "I expect an apology for your behavior," Kylo said, gently running the soft leather of the crop over the swell of Hux's ass.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hux replied sweetly, enjoying the sight of Kylo exposing his arms and letting him see the crop. He was buzzing with excitement, but the pit in his stomach told him he needed this, too. He was insanely nervous for tonight and his emotions were all out of whack.

As usual, the best fix for that would be a good punishment. He craved a distraction from the constant decision-making and responsibility of life, and Kylo would definitely give him something else to focus on.

"No?" Kylo gave Hux's exposed sole a warning whack with the crop, he saw Hux's toes flinch and curl from the sting, " _Nothing_ is coming to mind?” He dragged the crop warningly along Hux’s other foot, “I'll give you a moment to think about it."

Hux smirked as Kylo waited for him to answer, keen to not give him what he wanted. 

“Yeah, I still don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a good boy,” Hux rested his head on a nearby pillow.

Kylo gave Hux a lashing on his right cheek, pink bloomed but faded nearly instantly, "You have not been a good boy," Kylo gave Hux another lash, "Good boys don't endanger themselves by giving their driver a blowjob. Good boys don't talk back, or act like a brat, or touch themselves without permission." Kylo gave Hux another, harder this time, "In short, you've at best been a brat and at worst incredibly misbehaved... what should I do about that, do you think?"

Hux let out a surprised “Ah!” every time the crop came down on his ass. It felt as hot as it was painful, and his cock was already growing hard between his legs. 

“Aw, well when you put it like that, it sounds like I deserve to be punished,” Hux wiggled in his ropes, “And how was that blowjob my fault? You said you wanted it, you came in my mouth!”

"I told you it was dangerous, and that you'd be punished if you couldn't wait for my cock... yet you did it anyway." Kylo struck him again, this time his foot, "And you _do_ deserve this." Kylo marked Hux's ass with the crop and watched the line fade before taking the leather and oh so gently caressing Hux's testicles with it.

Hux whined when the crop ghosted over his balls. Was he going to hit him there? That would surely hurt more than the hits on his ass, as much as he loved receiving the pink welts all over his skin he didn’t like to be hit too hard.

“But Daddy, don’t you like it when I suck your cock?” Hux said in a fake sad voice. This was getting more and more fun as they went along, and he loved it.

"I do," Kylo conceded, "But I don't like putting your life in danger and nearly causing me to swerve off the road." Kylo tapped Hux's balls with the crop then soothed them with a gentle stroke again.

“Please touch me more, Daddy,” Hux leaned back into his soothing touch. There wasn’t much wiggle room left for him, but he tried his best.

Kylo set down the crop and slid his hands over Hux's ass cheeks, "Like this?" Kylo wondered, before spanking Hux.

“Ah! Yes, like that,” Hux felt his cheek growing warm where it had been slapped already, “I’m a naughty boy, I deserve it.” It was amazing how fast he changed his tune when Kylo put him in line and didn’t bend to his brattiness.

There it was. What Kylo craved... Hux dropping his battiness in favor of an agreeable submission, "Count them," Kylo growled, squeezing Hux's ass and laying into him again, loving the way his skin rippled with the impact.

“One, two, three... Ah! Four, fuck!” Hux let out little surprised and pained noises every time Kylo’s hand came down on his ass. He knew he would remember this punishment every time he sat down tonight. As much as it hurt, the pain was grounding and Hux felt the nervousness about tonight subside as Kylo’s hands continued to rain down on him.

"Tsk," Kylo sighed, that language was simply unacceptable. He soothed over his reddening ass, "Oh dear," He said, mustering as much disappointment as he could in his tone, "That's not the language I expect from you. I think we need to start over."

Hux groaned, trying to wriggle out of his restraints, “No we don’t, just make me fuc-Make me cum already!” Great, he’d almost said it again. His habit of swearing during sex was slowly being broken by Kylo’s punishments. It was taking a rather long time, especially because Hux cursed so much otherwise. Once, he’d sworn so many times Kylo gagged him and edged him until he felt he’d learned his lesson.

"This isn’t up for discussion," Kylo said, fighting a grin, he knew Hux loved it, "We're starting from one."

Kylo rubbed his skin soothingly before lifting his hand and bringing it down hard again on Hux's ass.

Hux began to count again, managing to keep from swearing a second time while Kylo spanked his ass red and raw. Just the way he liked it. He was a panting, whining mess when Kylo began to slow down his hits. His cock ached for touch and he wished the bar didn’t keep him upright so he could hump the bed for friction. 

“Please Daddy, touch my cock,” Hux said in his best begging voice. It usually worked, but Kylo wasn’t feeling merciful today. Hopefully he would, Hux didn’t think he could take it anymore.

Kylo let Hux's ass rest after he'd counted out thirty, "I've still not heard an apology," Kylo reminded Hux, "You're not done," he slid his hand along the heated pink skin of Hux's ass and dragged his knuckle down and gently caressed Hux's taint. Kylo was hard in his own slacks but he'd already decided that this session would be only for Hux, he could wait until after the auction to indulge.

“Will you let me cum if I do?” Hux shuddered under the gentle touch, wondering if Kylo would keep spanking him if he was bad. This was the farthest he’d ever pushed Kylo, but he suspected this was where the limit was.

Kylo gave Hux another spanking for his insolence, "I told you, you'll cum," he said shortly. He'd never, not once , left Hux wanting after a scene... surelly Hux understood that he wouldn't break that track record, "That didn't sound like an apology to me."

Hux yelped when the unexpected swat came down on his ass, "Sorry, Daddy." He was eager to cum, so he didn't mind apologizing. He also didn't think his ass could take more of a punishment than it already had.

"There’s my good boy," Kylo cooed, gently soothing his hands over the reddened flesh then eased Hux onto his back, careful not to hurt Hux's bound arms in the shift. Kylo bent Hux's legs up and pinned the bar to the bed to trap him there. He reached up and caught the nipple clamp's chain in his hand and pulled slightly before taking Hux's cock into his mouth.

"Nngh thank you, Daddy!" Hux gasped when Kylo took his straining cock into his mouth. He was being obedient now and reminded himself he had to be polite if he wanted Kylo to continue. The stimulation of the clamps tugging on his sensitive buds sent ripples of arousal through his chest, and he was certain he wouldn't last long with Kylo sucking his cock and swirling his tongue around it in that delicious way he did.

Kylo gave one more quick tug on the clamps before letting go, He reached blindly for the plug and lube which he was sure Hux had forgotten about. Keeping his mouth on Hux's cock and swirling his tongue around his head, Kylo uncapped the lube and squeezed out a healthy amount onto the plug, slicking the stainless steel toy until it was shiny and pressed the still chilly metal to Hux's hole.

Hux tried to retreat, flinching at the cold sensation, "Bloody--Warm it up first, will you?" Hux hated surprises. Especially cold metal surprises pressing against his ass. He knew he had spoken rudely again, but he couldn't help himself sometimes.

Kylo took all of Hux, feeling his cock pass into his throat, and hummed apologetically before pressing firmly on the plug until it slipped in. It would warm quickly, and Hux's sorry excuse for an apology hadn't bought him a warm plug.

Hux groaned when Kylo pushed the plug in. His hum told Hux he wasn’t prepared to be quite so nice to him after Hux had been an insufferable brat. Well, Hux supposed this was the ‘rough’ treatment he had been hoping for, but he would try to be nicer going forward.

It seemed this treatment earned Kylo some contrition from Hux. He hummed again around Hux and reached up to play with the nipple clamp chain and started to swirl the plug lazily inside Hux, seeking out his prostate. Kylo pulled away from Hux's cock and looked up at him to gage his emotional state, "You remember what to say if it all becomes too much?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hux blinked back at him. He was sure his face and chest were about as pink as his ass at the moment, knowing he was a heavy blusher. His fiery attitude was dying down now, the sensations Kylo was giving him making him dumb with pleasure and a bit hazy. He hoped he would have time for a nap and a shower before they had to get ready to leave, because he knew he would be exhausted and sore after this scene.

"Good boy," Kylo praised. He reprised his place between Hux's legs, took him back into his mouth, and set a teasing pace with the plug making sure to spin the metal against Hux's prostate. If the scene progressed the way he hoped it would, Hux would have two orgasms before he let him rest.

Hux squirmed again, crying out with relief as Kylo ran the plug over his prostate again. During his squirming, he felt the pins and needles crawling up his arms from laying on top of them. An itching feeling in his chest made him want to throw off of the ropes and flex his arms, and he was reminded again of why he didn't like being tied up in the first place. 

Hux whimpered, straining against the tightly-woven rope, "Yellow."

Kylo abruptly lifted his head away and released his grip on the plug, "Uncomfortable, baby?" He asked, suspecting by the way Hux still squirmed that he was starting to feel trapped by the ropes, "Tell Daddy what you need."

"Just take the ropes off, please. My arms are falling asleep and I feel trapped. We can continue after, I promise I won't use my hands for anything naughty," Hux explained, already missing the feeling of Kylo's mouth on his cock but knowing he wouldn't be able to cum if he was uncomfortable.

"Of course," Kylo agreed, adjusting himself to lift Hux to a sitting position so he could swiftly untie him, "Thank you for communicating with me," Kylo kissed Hux's shoulders and after the ropes loosened and slipped, Kylo gently guided Hux's arms free and rubbed them to ease some of the numbness. He moved and pressed Hux back to the bed and warned him, "Hands to yourself."

"Yes, Daddy, thank you for untying me," Hux stretched his arms up, keeping them away from Kylo and working on getting the feeling back in them.

Kylo smiled against Hux's skin and sucked another bruise into his inner thigh before getting back into a rhythm on Hux's cock and manipulating the plug.

It only took a few more moments before Hux felt like he was approaching orgasm, the combination of Kylo stimulating his ass and his cock never letting him last long.

"Gonna cum," Hux panted, fingers digging into the bedspread below him, "Please let me, please!"

Kylo hummed in the affirmative and kept up his work without altering his technique. Kylo wasn't going to edge Hux today. Instead, he was planning on working him through two orgasms... the overstimulation would be a joy to dispense, and hopefully rewarding for Hux.

Hux's back arched off the bed and he had to bite his hand to keep from shouting. They were in a hotel, after all...Though, something told Hux if their neighbors could hear them having sex, they would know by now already. Blinding pleasure coursed through him as he came down Kylo's throat, an orgasm finally upon him.

Kylo swallowed happily, kept up his attention on Hux's prostate, stroked the flat of his tongue along his shaft, and enjoyed Hux's muffled cries.

“Fuck!” Hux didn’t care if he swore again, the scene was basically over and he was coming down, finally having gotten what he wanted... Yet, Kylo was still sucking him. 

“Ngh, hey, I already came,” Hux looked down confusedly at Kylo, remembering the order to keep his hands to himself, “You can stop now.”

Kylo chuckled around Hux's cock and spun the plug so that it massaged his prostate again, but slid his arm to pin Hux's hips to the bed as he slowed his pace to teasing licks and playful nudges. The moment he saw realization dawn in Hux's eyes that he didn't intend to stop any time soon was addictive. He pulled off Hux's spent cock and licked a broad stripe up it, "You did, and now you're going to try to cum for me again."

“Again?” Hux winced as Kylo’s tongue brushed over his now oversensitive glans and foreskin, “Kylo, I—Fuck!”

Hux tried to squirm away, the bar keeping his legs from closing again, “You’re going to ruin me!”

"That is the general idea," Kylo grinned, holding Hux still as he relentlessly played with the plug, "Remember your words, if it gets to be too much, use them."

Hux let out a strangled moan as the plug continued to drag over his overstimulated gland. It only took a few more minutes before a strange ball of pressure began to swell in his belly. His poor, spent cock merely twitched, but the pressure was building inside so intensely it burned. 

“Shit, I’m going to--Daddy, I--!” Hux let out the beginning of a scream as his body tensed and the second orgasm shook him. A large hand clapped over his mouth to muffle the sound as his hands fisted through the sheets, his body spasming and jerking out of control as a second climax ripped through him.

It was a privilege to make Hux fall apart for a second time, and Kylo savored it. He worked Hux through the tremors of the orgasm before very carefully and gently sliding the plug out. He kissed Hux's ankles as he undid the cuffs attached to the spreader bar and eased his legs down, "You're exquisite," Kylo remarked, "You did so well for me."

Hux was panting hard as the intense feeling dissipated and Kylo freed his legs, which felt like they were made of jelly. 

After an orgasm like that, it was hard to speak and he curled up instead, trying to wait out the after-effects.

Kylo shed his shirt and pants then slid alongside Hux. He pulled him close to his chest, spooned him securely, and pet his messed up hair back into a semblance of order. As Hux's breathing leveled out more Kylo kissed Hux's shoulder, "How are you feeling?" He asked, careful not to add too much physical stimulation.

"Tired," Hux yawned, the usual wave of tiredness hitting him harder than it usually did, "And like my cock is going to come off."

Kylo chuckled, "I promise it wont." He'd felt the same way the first time his first Dom had given him a similar treatment. He was quiet for a moment then, "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time to start getting ready to go." Kylo pulled the comforter, dislodging Hux slightly before pulling it over them.

"Okay," Hux stretched once the blanket was over him, "Just leave me with enough time to shower, I don't want to meet your family and friends while I smell like sex, and I wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful suit you got me."

"I will give you enough time to shower, leisurely dress, and fix your hair.. I promise." Kylo assured.

He waited until Hux nodded off before getting up and leaving the bedroom in favor of the living space and his laptop. He'd wait an hour then shower before waking Hux. That would give them an hour to dress and ready themselves before their car arrived to take them to the event.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo's hair was still dripping wet from the shower when he crawled back onto the bed and stroked Hux's side lightly, "Hux," his fingers trailed through Hux’s sleep mused hair, "Time to wake up."

“Huh?” Hux rolled over, rocked out of his slumber and confused about where he was. 

Right, the hotel, Hux blinked open his eyes, the soft yellow light of their penthouse room highlighting the beautiful wooden patterns of the furniture. 

“Hey,” Hux looked over at Kylo, his big ears poking through his wet hair. His sleep-addled mind thought that was funny, and Hux let out a snort of laughter as he stretched and reached out to poke Kylo’s nose, “You smell nice. Is the hotel shampoo good?”

Kylo smiled... he knew how ridiculous he looked fresh out of a shower with his wet hair and overly large ears. He grabbed the hand which had so adorably booped his nose, and kissed Hux's knuckles, "It's decent," Kylo started to pull back the blanket Hux was snuggled under, "The water gets pretty hot."

“Good, I like being boiled like a lobster,” Hux knew it was terrible for his sensitive skin, but he liked a good hot shower or bath after years of the hot water running out on him at school and being plunged into cold water unexpectedly. Communal bathrooms were always a nightmare.

Kylo snorted and tickled Hux's side, "I know. Now get up, I can't go to this thing without my arm candy."

“Yes, Daddy,” Hux giggled when Kylo tickled him, rolling out of bed to escape Kylo’s fingers, “Pick out something for me to wear underneath the suit?”

Kylo playfully swatted Hux's ass as he got out of bed on his way to the attached bathroom, "Careful what you ask for," he quipped, thinking about the set of black lace briefs and silicone plug he'd gotten especially for this occasion.

“Nothing you can see through the suit!” Hux called before going into the still steamy bathroom to have a wash. It was as fancy as the rest of the hotel and he was excited to see how many settings the shower had.

Kylo had snagged the hair dryer from the bathroom before waking Hux and plugged it in in front of the large mirror in the main living area. He applied his own product and dried his hair with practiced ease before dressing in his Armani suit and slipping on a new pair of A Testoni shoes. After applying a modest amount of cologne, Kylo remade the bed and placed the lace briefs and silicon plug and lube on the bed then hung the new custom suit he'd measured Hux for last week on the bedroom door hook.

Hux enjoyed a pleasant shower, trimming and shaving his body hair as necessary and making good use of the expensive hotel soaps and shampoos. Once he was clean and dry, he tied a towel around his waist and made his way back into the bedroom. 

His eyes fell on Kylo, who looked absolutely dashing in his suit with his hair done very nicely. 

“Well look at you,” Hux approached, running his fingers down Kylo’s front, admiring the expensive fabric, “You look good, Daddy.”

"Not as good as you," Kylo deflected, running his hands over Hux's heat-pinked shoulders and arms, he tilted his head toward the bed and the items he'd taken out for Hux, "I'd like your thoughts on those." Kylo wouldn't pressure Hux into wearing the plug all evening if he seemed too put off by the idea... but if he was willing to try, it would make Kylo's evening all the more entertaining.

“I’ll wear the plug, it’s only fair. What are these?” Hux pointed to the black lace briefs, “They’re new.”

Kylo grinned, "Yeah?" he was practically bubbling with happiness that Hux would wear the plug, "They _are_ new," Kylo agreed, "Do you like them? If not, that's alright. I just thought they'd look nice on you."

“As long as nobody else sees them, I’m fine with it. May as well,” They were probably expensive, anyway. “They look like they have space in the front, that’s nice. Some kind of custom men’s lingerie store?” Hux ran his hands over the fabric, enjoying the feeling under his fingertips.

Kylo nodded, "If you end up enjoying them as much as I do, we can order more," he'd yet to wear any of his own leather and lace ensembles for Hux, but maybe once they got back from this trip, "May I assist you in getting dressed?"

“Sure, that would be sweet of you,” Hux smiled, removing his towel and folding it before grabbing the lace briefs to slide them on.

"Wait," Kylo gently took the briefs from Hux, "Plug first." He reached around Hux to grab the plug and lube, "Elbows on the bed, baby, I want to watch your perfect ass swallow this." It wasn't a small plug. If Hux managed to wear it all evening his ass would be stretched and ready for Kylo to fuck him once they got back to this room. Which was the point.

“Oh, right,” Hux slapped his hand on his forehead. He’d genuinely forgotten the plug even though it was right in front of him. He supposed it was his nervousness about the event seeping back into his brain. 

Hux leaned on the bed, doing as he was told and lifting his ass up obediently for Kylo.

Kylo watched Hux bend over the bed as he was asked, "I love when you behave," he commented, pouring an adequate amount of lube onto the silicone and slicked the plug. Kylo lay a comforting hand at Hux's lower back and began to work the plug into him, "You're being so good for me," Kylo bent to lay a kiss on his rump, "I think you deserve a present."

“What kind of present?” Hux relaxed under Kylo’s hand, keeping still while the plug was inserted. He didn’t like surprises, but he supposed he could make an exception tonight since he was already trying many new things.

"I want to purchase a piece of art for you, the auction is for a good cause... so, tonight I'd like to buy you your favorite piece," Kylo slid the plug fully into place.

“Aren’t these pieces going to cost millions of dollars?” Not to mention the fact that art would look sorely misplaced on his shabby walls.

"Thousands, definitely," Kylo corrected, as he helped Hux upright again and tapped his ankle for Hux to step into the lace briefs and slid the fabric up into place, "Does that fit alight?"

“Yes, it does,” Hux looked over at himself in the long mirror in the room, “They fit snuggly, did you guess my size?”

Kylo shrugged, "I got your waist measurement when I measured you for the suit... the rest was an educated guess," Kylo stepped back to admire the intricate black fabric against his pale skin, "Speaking of," he nodded toward the suit in question, "Bring that to me?"

Hux retrieved the suit, carefully handing it over, "How should I do the tie? They only taught us a few knots at school."

Kylo snorted, as he took the suit from Hux and laid it on the bed, separating it into its pieces, "Let's do something fancy... a trinity knot maybe?" Kylo quirked an eyebrow at Hux. He'd tied his own deep red tie in a queen knot, and he thought a trinity knot would be complimentary. He also felt like showing off some of the ridiculous skills he'd picked up in finishing school.

"That would be fancy, but I'm afraid I haven't practiced tying any knots that complex," Hux replied as he slid on his pants, grimacing a bit as the plug shifted inside of him, "You'll have to show me."

"Or I could impress you with my tie knotting prowess and do it for you," Kylo smirked and ran the gray-green tie through his fingers while he watched Hux button his pressed white dress shirt. Hux looking ravishing already. How was he supposed to keep his hands off him all evening?

“I would love that, Daddy,” Hux smiled and peaked up at Kylo from between his lashes as he buttoned up his shirt. He was nervous, but it would be a lot of fun to play with Kylo and tease him while he knew he looked tantalizing.

Kylo relaxed and bit his lip as the final button was pressed through it's hole then beckoned Hux forward. He spread his knees to give Hux room to get close, popped Hux's starched collar, and deliberately slid the silk tie around the back of Hux's neck and adjusted the tails so that they gave him the appropriate amount of length to work with. 

Kylo pinched the wide end and pulled the skinny end over top and looped the skinny end up and through, then behind, up, and threw the middle of the knot. He slid the skinny end under the bottom loop, pinched the wide side of the tie and finished and tightened the tie. He hummed, satisfied with his work, then tested the knot by gently pulling on the tail to bring Hux down into a kiss.

"Nice and tight," Hux smiled after they broke the kiss, "You tie a good knot." 

He looked down to survey the rest of the outfit as he grabbed his jacket, "This suit fits perfectly, thank you again for buying it for me."

"Don't mention it," Kylo said, and he meant it... Hux deserved a well fitted suit and the couple of grand it had cost was well worth it. They had picked out a cut, style, and fabric that would be multi functional. Something Hux could wear for an interview with a respectable law firm, or make a favorable impression at court, or out on a date such as tonight. 

_Date_ , Kylo's cheeks warmed slightly at the thought. 

He'd not asked Hux how he'd feel about turning this, whatever this was, into something more permanent. Kylo wanted to fall asleep and wake up next to Hux; but it was difficult to tell if Hux wanted the same thing. Hux was neither quick or eager to offer up personal information and prideful to a detrimental degree when it came to accepting help. Kylo was at a loss with how to express his feelings. He wanted Hux to move in with him more than he could articulate, but if getting Hux to come stay with him while the heating in his apartment was out was like pulling yak belly hairs... how long of a shot was it that he'd voluntarily relinquish that personal space to live with Kylo? Unlikely as fuck.

Hux went in for another kiss with Kylo, content to steal at least one more before Kylo told him they had to leave. He felt like royalty, standing here in his expensive suit while he kissed his hot rich boyfriend who was supposed to be his student. 

Remember when that was all he was? Hux thought to himself before wondering, Am I his sugar baby? 

He thought about that for a moment as he deepened the kiss, No, I can't be...I'm helping him pass his classes. It's not entirely a one way relationship. 

Hux pulled away bumping noses with Kylo and smiling, "I suppose we should get going before one of us gets horny again?"

"Probably," Kylo agreed grudgingly, "Our car will be here in about ten minutes, we should head down to the lobby." Kylo stood and fetched his wallet and phone and took one final look in the mirror to check he was presentable before holding the door open for Hux.

“Thank you,” Hux replied as he walked out the door. They made their way downstairs to wait in the fancy lobby, and Hux spent a while gazing at the opulent architecture of the carved wooden walls.

"That's us," Kylo said, catching sight of the black limo before his phone notified him of it's arrival. He laced his fingers with Hux's and steered him toward the door. Excitement and anxiety warred with each other as he thought about showing Hux off but also if his mother would be at this event. He hadn't seen her over the winter break and hoped she wouldn't embarrass him in front of Hux.

The driver cheerfully greeted them with a "Good evening sirs," as she came around the side of the limo and opened the door for them to slip in. Kylo motioned for Hux to go first.

“Good evening,” Hux nodded a thanks to the driver and slipped in, amazed by the vehicle he’d stepped into. The plug reminded him it was there by brushing against his prostate slightly as he sat down. Hux tried not to make any noises that would give away what they were doing to the driver. Rows and rows of seats lined the car, which was decorated nicely inside with white leather. Hux had never been in a limousine before, and it was certainly interesting, if not ostentatiously unnecessary. 

Kylo slid in after Hux. The driver made sure his knees were well within the vehicle before closing the door and making her way back around to the driver's seat. Kylo had prearranged a route and was free to pull Hux nearer and kiss his jaw instead of relaying directions or their destination, "I know this is a bit much, I don't normally hire a limo service," he said, feeling as though he might come across as just throwing his money around, "Everyone else will be doing the same, and I don't trust a valet with my car."

“Fair enough,” Hux leaned in closer, enjoying the freeing feeling of not being responsible for driving or giving directions, “I’ve never owned my own car before, so I wouldn’t know, but I probably wouldn’t trust anyone either.”

Kylo hummed in quiet agreement; Hux had trouble trusting anyone, period.

"They don't usually have anything substantial to eat, so we should plan on eating a late dinner back at the hotel."

“Just hors d'oeuvres, I’m guessing?” Hux asked, picturing tiny crackers smeared with expensive cheese and caviar, garnished with gold leaf. Rich people tricked themselves into thinking lots of things were tasty, but fish eggs never sounded appetizing to Hux.

"Trays upon trays of them," Kylo chuckled and reached for Hux's hand again and brushed his thumb over Hux's knuckles as the limo merged back into the busy slow moving city traffic, "Thank you for coming with me. I usually have to do this stuff alone and I can't count the number of times my mother has come and chased me out of my quiet corner to socialize."

“It’s not a problem, I usually hate going alone to social events, too. It’s no fun unless you’ve got someone to bring,” Hux remembered the many forced social events he had to attend growing up without many friends. People in groups or couples always looked like they were having more fun; it was awful to be the person standing alone in the corner who didn’t know anyone.

“I’m assuming your mother is going to be there, then?” Hux’s pulsed quickened. He hadn’t thought of that. Kylo’s mother was extremely intimidating on the senate floor, at least from the clips he’d seen of her in debates online. For once, he hoped Kylo would only introduce him as a school friend. The pressure would be too much, otherwise.

Kylo smiled, relieved that Hux seemed to understand the excruciating experience of being at an event without a plus one. "She will, I think," he said, looking out the window to bolster his courage before turning back to look at Hux, he wasn't sure how Hux would like to be introduced to his family... he wasn't Kylo's boyfriend, unfortunately, but tutor or friend seemed lackluster. "How, uh... how would you like for me to introduce you to everyone?" Kylo bit his lip, "Hey, person I only talk to at these events. Yes, I'm doing well. This is Hux, my....?"

"Friend," Hux said quickly, looking down at his lap, "Just in case, we have a...Complex relationship. If your mother thinks we're anything else, she might question the validity of my services."

Kylo held back a frown... he hadn't considered Hux's professional reputation. It made perfect sense though, "Friend," Kylo agreed, "So, no hand holding?" he wondered playfully with a small squeeze.

"No, but you are allowed one tasteful arse-grab," Hux joked back, leaning his head on Kylo's shoulder. Hand-holding would be nice.

"On a more serious note, are you out to your family yet? I won't breathe a word of it if you aren't," Hux took the matter seriously. If anyone had ever exposed him to his father, he would have been dead. There were plenty of rumors back in school with his outward sexual reputation, but his father never had any specific allegations against him, so they never brought it up. Hux was glad for that.

"They know I'm bi," Kylo said, smiling ruefully, "My parents were both super accepting of it... Gramps didn't know," Kylo laughed at the idea of telling him, "If he did, I don't think I'd be in this Yale predicament, the money would I'm sure be long gone to some sort of ultra conservative campaign or other."

“Well, it’s good he never found out, then,” Hux replied, “My father is the same way.”

"Does he know now?" Kylo asked, Hux rarely brought up his father.

Hux laughed at the question, “Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. I wouldn’t know.”

"You don't talk about him much," Kylo commented, "In a limo on our way to an art auction probably isn't the best time for me to ask why?" he asked shyly. It was obvious that Hux and his father must have suffered a difference of opinion... Kylo just wasn't sure how serious it was.

“Let’s just say there’s a reason I left my homeland and decided to move here. He’s horrible,” Hux waved him away, “It’s not that important.”

The answer didn't do much to sate Kylo's curiosity, but he wouldn't press for more information. 

They spent the rest of the drive mostly in companionable silence. It had been such a relief that morning when Kylo discovered Hux made for an agreeable travel companion. They arrived at the upscale contemporary art gallery in good time and Kylo gave Hux's hand one final squeeze before the driver came around to open the door for them. 

"Only one ass grab, you said?" Kylo joked, wanting to put Hux in good spirits and at ease.

“Maybe two if you’re a good boy,” Hux smirked, following him out of the car and holding his breath as the plug shifted inside of him again, “Anything else I should know about before we go in?”

Kylo smirked at Hux's 'good boy' comment, "Only that I find you incredibly attractive in that suit and if you behave yourself and put a bid in for us on some art you enjoy, I'll fuck you senseless when we get back to the hotel." Kylo patted Hux's ass, jostling the plug, for emphasis, adding, "That doesn't count towards my total ass grabs."

Hux made a squeaking noise that he knew the driver heard, but it was no use. He’d actually forgotten about the plug until now, and his awareness of it skyrocketed. 

“Just don’t do it in front of your family,” Hux shook his head, not sure if Kylo was kidding about the hand-holding thing when they were supposed to walk in together. The gallery looked fancy from the outside, so that must mean the inside was even fancier. Hux swallowed hard, hoping he could do this.

"I'll try to control myself," Kylo held the large glass door to the gallery open for Hux and followed him inside to speak with the greeter. The gentleman checked their invitations and handed Kylo a pamphlet with the artist statements and an itemized list of the pieces on offer that evening, their starting bids, and a mission statement for the environmental advocacy group which all proceeds would be donated.

"Well, at least we'll be contributing to the planet," Hux whispered, staring down at the list with awe. Four thousand dollars for a gigantic sculpture of a porcelain foot? Well, he supposed art was interpretative. The cheapest bids were all small sculptures, glassware, and tiny paintings. The more inexpensive one was five hundred dollars, and it was for a single rose made from woven fishing line (probably to make some sort of statement about overfishing.) 

Hux didn't know what to bid on first, but hopefully there would be more time to think. Really, he didn't want to spend any of Kylo's money, but he could tell this time that he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"I forbid you to bid on anything with a starting bid under a thousand dollars," Kylo said, watching Hux pale at the pamphlet, "I want to donate to this cause. Lets walk around and get a good look at everything before everyone swarms in."

Hux resisted the urge to bite his nails out of nervousness, looking over the one thousand dollar price range for the art.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything on here you like?” Hux asked him, “Maybe you can get the expensive one for yourself and get me one of the cheaper ones. That would work nicely.”

Kylo smiled wickedly and leaned into Hux, "That's a great idea... let Daddy buy you two." He stepped back and admired the effect. Hux wasn't going to wiggle out of this.

“No, that’s not what I said!” Hux’s face grew red, “You know what I meant.”

Kylo began to chuckle, "Sorry baby, my bad, you said three?" He snorted and grinned more broadly, but was distracted by an excited screech of "Kylo!" and the speedy approach of clicking heels against polished parquet floors. 

Hux could only groan when Kylo mentioned a third piece. He wished Kylo was lying, but knowing him, he was completely serious. A sudden noise of excitement echoed from across the room, and Hux turned to watch a young woman running towards Kylo.

Kylo barely had enough time to turn around to see the owner of the familiar voice before being bowled into. Rey was hugging him tightly, her strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and her messily styled hair in his face, "I'm so glad you came," she mumbled into his shoulder, giving him an extra firm squeeze before relinquishing him.

"Fuck, you've grown about half a foot since last summer," Kylo said, taking a good look at his cousin, "Did you make your dress?" 

Rey shrugged, but picked up the hem of her seemingly roughly handwoven and asymmetrically layered dress, "I did. Those assholes at reception tried to turn me out, but I told them to shove it, 'cause I'm part of the talent."

Kylo laughed and side stepped. Rey was probably the best family member for Hux to be introduced to first, "Rey, this is my friend Hux," Kylo then looked at Hux, "Hux, this is my cousin, Rey. She's the one who invited us."

Once they greeted each other and Kylo confirmed this was his cousin, Hux bowed his head respectfully before adding, “Thank you for inviting us, it’s nice to meet you.”

Rey nudged Kylo in the side, a discerning eye squinted at him, "You didn't mention your friend was British," she giggled, "It's nice to meet you as well. Kylo doesn't normally bring anyone... he must really like you." She turned to Kylo, "Have you seen it yet?"

"Seen what?" Kylo felt a blush starting to bloom on his cheeks. Was he really that transparent?

"Seen what," she mocked him, winking at Hux, "My painting, you dummy."

“You should show us, I’d like to see it,” Hux smiled at her Kylo impersonation. It was quite good, they must be close.

Rey grabbed Kylo’s hand and yanked him forward in the direction of another gallery space housing the 2D pieces. Kylo sighed, "Lead the way, you pain in the ass."

She guided them toward the far side of the space and impatiently tapped her foot until the offended looking gentleman who was hogging the viewing space before her painting moved out of the way as to give them an unobstructed view, "Well?"

Kylo tilted his head and squinted, "You're going to need to help me out here," he said, looking at the perfectly rendered coral reef scene.

"Dick," she said, but it had no heat.

Kylo huffed with amusement and actually looked at the piece without giving her shit, "I think it's depressing, but in a moving, thoughtful, sort of way. The plastic waste is a nice touch." He said, gesturing to the plastic six pack rings that were adorning a sickly looking branch of coral.

“Well, this benefit is about raising money for the environment, correct?” Hux stared up at the painting, studying it with great detail. He didn’t dare check the price in the pamphlet, it was a massive piece of art and it would be too big to fit anywhere in his house. 

Also, Kylo was right, it was depressing. Hux knew he had enough things to be sad about in his life, so he would do what he could to help the cause tonight... By getting his sugar daddy/student to invest thousands of dollars in a bunch of artwork. At least it was something. 

“See? He gets it,” Rey flicked the side of Kylo’s head.

"Well, he's the cleverest person I've ever met, so that's unsurprising." Kylo smiled at Hux, "It's a wonderful painting... but I'm in the market for something a bit smaller I'm afraid."

“Yes, he’s right, do you have any suggestions for something... Subtle?” Hux asked, ignoring a look from Kylo that burned into the side of his head. 

“Yeah, sure,” Rey pulled out her own pamphlet, scanning the page, “How about this glass tea set? You look like you could use a little color in your life, and you must like tea.”

Hux politely smiled at the comment, glancing down at the colorful tea set on the page that cost over three thousand dollars, “I do enjoy tea, however, I think that’s a bit out of our pr—“

"Let's see it," Kylo interjected, checking his own pamphlet and looking over Hux's shoulder back to the other room where it should be displayed. He took Hux by the elbow and ushered him back out into the main gallery, Rey in tow. Kylo leaned closer to Hux so that he wouldn't be overheard, "I'm planning on donating five thousand dollars to this cause... weather or not we bring anything home. So, I'd like for you to have something nice. If you like this tea set, then we should get it."

“Kylo, you should really get something for yourself. I don’t need anything big that will stand out, you’ve seen my home, it’s rather sparse,” Hux said, slightly embarrassed. Still, he knew everyone liked to have a fine tea set for when company was over, and he supposed he could use it on the rare occasion he had a student over or his landlady came up for a chat.

Or was it only supposed to be decorative? Hux shook his head, trying to clear it. Three thousand dollars. It cost three thousand dollars. He would ask for something else.

"I want to get something for you to have," Kylo sighed. He might have better luck if he helped Hux into a sub mindset. It was worth a try. He leaned so close he nearly brushed Hux's ear, "Let Daddy get you a present."

Hux shivered when Kylo whispered in his ear, “...I’ll consider it.” If their sexual future, or their future at all, depended on this he would do it. Maybe Kylo got off on this sort of thing? Spoiling partners was something sugar daddies usually enjoyed, but Kylo wasn’t exactly a traditional sugar daddy. He reminded himself again that this was for a good cause.

“Is buying things for people... A thing for you?” He whispered back.

Was buying things for people a thing for him? Kylo didn't laugh, but it was a close call, "I- like taking care of you. So, maybe?" Kylo wondered about it a moment, and blushed a little with some realization, "I suppose giving gifts and acts of service are a love language of mine." Kylo couldn't look at Hux, "I guess, yes, it's a thing."

Well, that was an interesting response. No sly grin, no cocky remark or dirty joke... It wasn't a fetish thing, it was a love thing. Hux was dumbfounded, so Kylo's charm wasn't all part of some elaborate perfect boy attitude he put on? The look on his face was real in ways Hux hadn't noticed before. He was blushing and stuttered a bit trying to answer the question. His tone wasn't what Hux was expecting, either. It was soft, not confident and knowing; and Kylo wasn't able to look him in the eye. 

Hux saw himself in Kylo's face then, someone who had feelings for someone they weren't sure would return them. Both of them were afraid of being burned. He filed away this new realization for later, trying to get his thoughts together as they walked into the room that held the glass and stoneware art. 

"It's okay, you don't have to try to explain it right now," Hux tried to reassure him, "I was just wondering how it tied into our arrangement together since you seem to be very headstrong about it." It was a neither here nor there answer, but it was the most he was willing to say until he could have some time alone to think about what Kylo had said.

Fuck. He'd said love, and he couldn't bring himself to look at Hux who was probably thinking he couldn't do a relationship with some spoiled rich kid. Hux could, likely has, stretched three thousand dollars to cover his expenses for three months. Kylo could see why having expensive art in his modest apartment would rub him the wrong way. Even if the money was going to a good cause and was hardly about the art at all. Kylo realized his life experiences were unrelatable... it had caused problems in past relationships but he couldn't bear to have it happen with Hux. And Hux clearly thought whatever this was between them was 'an arrangement'... they were 'friends' with an 'arrangement'. 

Kylo wanted more... but Hux seemed pretty clear and sure about the boundaries. He really hoped he hadn't royally fucked up what they had on roping Hux into making the choice of what art would come home with them, "If it makes you too uncomfortable, we can call it my tea set, and it can stay at my apartment. But. I want it to be yours."

"That's a good enough compromise for me," Hux tried to alleviate his worries with a soft smile, but he felt he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'm over at your place lots anyway. It would fit in with your things nicely, and at least we know it won't get stolen if it's with you," Hux knew he couldn't leave something like that in visibility of any windows in his home. With petty crimes (mostly thefts) getting worse in his neighborhood, people stole things from others just to survive, even bikes from the local kids that weren't chained up. What was one ornate glass tea set in a window to a person trying to feed their family? 

Hux couldn't lie to himself, he'd thought of pawning or re-selling whatever Kylo insisted he buy (it would cover months of rent, that was for sure) but he knew he would never be able to bring himself to do something so immoral. He was a stingy arsehole, sure... But he couldn't sell one of Kylo's gifts, let alone handmade charity art, in good conscience. As desperate as he had been during parts of his life, he wouldn't call his current situation 'life or death' anymore and he could tolerate a small canvas painting or a little glass figure he could hide somewhere and gaze at whenever he was missing the lavish lifestyle he'd been exposed to. The tea set would also be tolerable when placed in the correct setting, not his sad, chipped coffee table covered in rings from dollar-store coffee mugs.

"Oh look," Hux tried to change the topic, "It looks like the artist is actually serving tea with these sets. I thought the pieces were supposed to be strictly decorative, but I suppose I was wrong."

Kylo followed after Hux and stood slightly behind him as the artist turned their attention to them. They described the glass blowing and working process and explained how the silver and gold work around the lip, handles, and base of the cups were recycled unwanted jewelry melted down and given new life in a functional way. They had an opulent set which contained a beautiful array of steeped loose petals and leaves, and they offered Hux, Kylo, and Rey a small glass. Kylo sipped from the delicate and beautiful cup and savored the complex notes of the tea. It was really quite good. The artist had turned to give a similar demonstration and explanation of the several sets they had on offer this evening. Kylo turned to Hux, a vague smile playing at his lips, "You can't pretend you don't like this... I can see clearly on your face that you do."

“It’s very good tea,” Hux’s lips parted as he took in a breath, the fragrant tea was very appealing to his senses. He had assumed it would be cheap American swill, but the art and beauty of the drink was unparalleled. He felt like a prince again, sipping from the beautiful red cup in his hands. 

Kylo noted his interest in the tea set on his pamphlet, "It is," Kylo agreed, "I'll ask what the blend is." Kylo set his own drained cup down gently on its saucer and gave Hux a quick ass grab before going around the other side of the display to speak to the artist, leaving Hux to savor his last sips of tea.  
  


Hux jumped when Kylo touched him, not expecting the contact, especially not in front of Rey. The plug shifted again as a result, making his face twist up as he held in a gasp. She smirked over the rim of her teacup at Hux, giving him a knowing look as he turned red. 

_Of course he was going to take the ass-grab thing seriously,_ Hux thought, side-eying Kylo as he drank the last bit of his tea and placed his cup down next to Kylo’s. 

“There’s no changing his mind now, he’s definitely going to get it for you,” Rey whispered, necking down the rest of her own tea, “He’s sweet on you.”

Hux blinked back at her, “It’s not like that, I promise. He’s just being...”

“He’s just being Kylo? Trust me, I can tell when he likes someone. He wears his heart on his sleeve, but I’m sure you know that already,” Rey gave him a pat on the shoulder before starting off in a different direction, having noticed two other familiar guests enter the room.

Kylo waited patiently for the artist to get through their presentation again with the couple ahead of him and idly flipped through the pamphlet to see if there was anything else worth contemplating bringing home. The tea set was a given. He peaked from the paper to check on Hux. He was still sipping his tea, but Rey had left him. He scanned the room to find her messy hair again and anxiety balled up in his chest as he caught sight of her. She was speaking animatedly with his mother and Poe. He wished the artist would hurry up. He wanted to get back to Hux so he wouldn't be left to his own devices for too long... and hopefully Poe wouldn't spot them. For now though, Hux seemed content to sip at his tea, not hailing any of the wait staff who had begun infusing the gallery halls laden with bits of expensive looking finger foods.

Kylo didn’t look like he would be finished with the artist anytime soon, and Hux decided it would be okay to walk around now that there were some more people milling about. He wouldn’t be hard to recognize in a crowd, and there was a tray of small sandwiches in the corner that was calling his name after he’d skipped lunch out of nervousness. 

Looking over his shoulder and double checking Kylo was still talking with the artist, he finished his tea and put the cup down before making a beeline toward the sandwich tray across the room. It was sitting under a hanging sculpture made from plastic bottles, and he picked up two of the tiny sandwiches and nibbles on one while he gazed up at the piece above him. 

“Hey there, you look lost,” a voice came up from behind Hux as he was beginning to fall into a trance under the bottle sculpture.

“Hm?” Hux turned and tried not to let the surprise show on his face. It was... What was his name again? Poe? Yes, it was him, the boy from the library that Kylo knew. 

_They must know each other better than I thought, or are they blood cousins? No, it can’t be... Can it?_ Hux wondered before clearing his throat, “Oh, hello.”

"Hey. It's Hux isn't it?" with a flourish and charming grin, Poe took two glasses of champagne from a passing tray and offered one to Hux, "If you're here, then Benny can't be far off," Poe tapped Hux lightly with his elbow when Hux didn't take the glass from him quickly.

Hux tried to discern whether Poe could have slipped something into his glass of champagne in the short moment it took him to pick up the glasses, but ended up deciding to politely sip the glass and keep an eye out for any symptoms. His eyes found Kylo across the room so he knew how to get back to him quickly if he needed to.

“Yes, he’s on the other side of the room there,” Hux said simply, keeping his eyes trained on Kylo before popping the second tiny sandwich into his mouth so he could avoid talking.

Poe's eyes followed Hux's direction and landed on Kylo and took a healthy sip of his own drink, "So uh, are you two-" Poe gestured helplessly, "an item now?"

Hux nearly choked on his drink when Poe asked him the question. Was this guy hitting on him or was he genuinely interested? 

"No, he's just my student," Hux answered quickly, taking another gulp of his drink, "He works very well."

_Please don't ask me any more questions about my sex life,_ Hux pleaded to any gods that would listen. Sadly, though, he didn't think his wish would be answered.

"Uh huh," Poe said, clearly not buying it, " _Yeah_ , I always invite my tutors to out of state art charity benefits." His grin didn't last long though, "Oh dear," he said, catching sight of Kylo making his way toward them looking an awful lot like a storm cloud, "that's my cue to go. Enjoy your evening, Hux."

"We're just friends!" Hux hissed under his breath before Kylo could get into earshot, but Poe was already leaving. He gave Hux a smirk before going off to find Rey again to gossip. The redhead sighed, looking at his glass of champagne and deciding to throw the rest of it down. Kylo looked concerned, but Hux decided being slightly drunk tonight wouldn't be a bad thing. 

"Have fun chatting with the artist?" Hux asked like he wasn't the slightest bit bothered.

"They know how to hustle, I had to bribe the mix out of them... but I can respect that," Kylo pat his inner chest pocket where he'd slipped the recipe and took one of the tiny sandwiches and practically inhaled it, "I saw Poe was talking to you... do I need to tell him to piss off and mind his own damn business?"

"Did you find a set you particularly liked, or do you want to look at the pieces?" Hux asked, handing his empty glass off to another server before grabbing two more of the tiny sandwiches, "It's not worth it going after him, he just wanted to know if we were an item. It seems like your whole family knows we're terrible at hiding secrets."

Kylo cringed a little, but Hux had a point. He couldn't keep his affection hidden from anybody, except maybe the one person he wished would notice, "I'm sorry. He doesn't mean anything by it... at least, I mean to say he just wants to tease me," Kylo turned to see Poe speaking to Leia. The two turned and Poe smiled mischievously as Leia gave him her drink to hold and made her way over to them. Fuck. 

"You seemed partial to that red set?" Kylo asked, watching his mother come closer... running wouldn't help, she was bound to find him eventually. Better to get it over with now.

“It was quite n-“ Hux looked up to see a woman with a complicated braided hairstyle and beautifully flattering dress walking towards them. 

Hux paled, “That’s your mother.” His resulting spike in anxiety deflated him. Under no circumstances could he cock this up. 

Kylo looked at Hux and saw just how nervous he was, "I can head her off if you need a minute to compose yourself," Kylo offered, thinking about the fact that poor Hux still had a plug up his ass... and how that isn't how one would prefer meeting their partner's parents. It was too late however, Leia was already too close.

“Benjamin, I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Leia smiled warmly, giving her son a hug before pulling away.

Hux tried not to snort when he heard Leia use Kylo’s real name. It just wasn’t the sort of name sugar daddies had. He couldn’t imagine screaming that while getting plowed. Before he could laugh at his own joke, Hux forced a polite smile onto his face so he couldn’t ruin this interaction more than he probably already would.

“And you must be Hux,” Leia stuck out her hand for Hux to shake, and he did.

Then a realization dawned on him. 

“Nice to meet you Senator Organa," _Fucking christ, I'm shaking a senator's hand with a plug up my ass so her son can fuck me ruthlessly in a couple of hours._

“So, Poe tells me you two are here as a couple? I hope you’re still keeping Ben in line with his studies,” Leia said sternly. Upon seeing Hux’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull, her stern look turned into one of amusement, “Don’t worry, I’m just kidding. Poe might have bet me dinner to say that, though. I’m delighted you’re helping my son, his work has improved considerably.”

Hux swallowed, his mouth dry as sandpaper, “Th-That’s my job. It’s been a pleasure working with him.” 

_Oh, it’s been a pleasure alright,_ a voice in his head whispered. To Hux’s horror, his nervousness had caused him to clench down on the plug. He thought he was going to pass out.

Leia rapped Kylo hard on the arm when she turned back to him and saw Kylo flipping off Poe, who was in stitches.

"He better take you somewhere good after that," Kylo said sourly. He turned back to his mother and Hux, with an apologetic glance spared for Hux's benefit, "Hux is one of the cleverest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," Kylo told Leia, "You two would probably have a lot to discuss, one of Hux's focuses is Constitutional Law."

"Really?" Leia asked, intrigued, "What do you want to do with your law degree, Hux?"

“Well, I’m just hoping to land a job at a decent firm, one that won’t just give me dead-end cases for ten years until I’ve ‘paid my dues’. If I can’t find a job here, I’ll just go back to England and figure it out,” it was the truth, anyway. His Constitutional Law degree wouldn’t transfer back to his mother country, but his second degree in Business law certainly would. At least he had something to fall back on.

Kylo dug his nails into his palms, bit his tongue, and tried not to let his mind linger on the idea of Hux going back to England. He didn't want that... he wasn't going to let that happen. But he may not be able to stop that from happening, he realized. He knew he loved Hux, but they had only known each other a short time... he couldn't propose marriage, even Kylo wasn't so air headed... nor did he have the ability to sponsor Hux for citizenship.

Leia frowned, "Well, we don't want that," she said seriously, "I've been impressed with your work... if you don't find a job at a firm let me know... I could sponsor you. We don't want the talent to leave." 

Kylo's heart felt lighter. Hux may not ask Leia to sponsor him... But Kylo wasn't above that, should they find themselves in such a desperate situation. He relaxed his hands.

"That would be very generous of you, Senator, thank you for the offer," Hux bowed his head politely, "I hope I'll be able to find a decent job. If I'm not too busy, I'll continue to teach on the side. It's my other passion." 

_Passion? More like you'd like to be able to afford your own place by the time you're thirty,_ the nasty voice in his head returned.

"It's the least I could do. You've greatly helped Ben," she patted Kylo on the shoulder and turned her attention to him, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Kylo hated to leave Hux on his own again so soon, but he couldn't really tell his mother no. He looked helplessly to Hux, "I'll be right back, okay?"

“I’ll be fine, take your time,” Hux reassured him, making a point of grabbing a cracker smeared with some kind of paste from a nearby waiter. His stomach was like a bottomless pit, but he didn’t want to look like a glutton.

"Right back," Kylo promised, before allowing his mother to pull him away in the direction of a large non objective marble sculpture. He stood there looking at the finish of the sculpture as Leia took a couple glasses from another passing tray and handed a glass to her son.

"He's handsome, smart... your type," She commented before sipping innocently at her wine and looking up at her son with a inquisitively raised brow.

Kylo also sipped some wine and slipped his free hand into a pocket just for something to do with it and resisted the urge to turn and look at Hux, "He is," Kylo said simply.

"I like him," she said, checking her nails.

"I do too," Kylo admitted, "a lot."

Leia smiled, "You know, I was thinking of staying in D.C. this summer. It would be a shame if the house in Martha's Vineyard went unenjoyed. You two should go."

Kylo huffed, "The Jones' will love that." Kylo laughed, thinking of the nosey neighbors. 

Leia laughed too, "The offer is open. I saw some donors, I better go rub elbows." Leia finished her glass with a resigned sigh, "I love you darling," she said, wrapping Kylo in another hug, "I'm proud of you, and I'll see you over Easter?"

"I love you too," Kylo said, returning her hug, "I'll see you over Easter if I can bring Hux." Kylo grinned.

"Do that," she quipped back before heading off to secure next term's campaign funds.

Meanwhile, Hux had eaten several more tiny cracker bites and a few of the little stuffed cabbage rolls the waiters were passing around. If he was guessing correctly, all of the food was...vegan? Vegetarian? It was hard to tell the difference. He tried not to stare at Kylo and his mother, but was glad to see when he glanced back over at them that they were done talking.

Kylo grinned as he saw Hux down another cabbage roll, maybe it hadn't been a wise idea to skip lunch... Hux was probably starving, "Are those any good?

“As good as vegan cabbage mushroom beet rolls can get,” Hux grinned, swallowing down the last of the crunchy bite, “I’ve never had food like this before. I wish the man with the saffron falafel and hummus bites would come back, those were pretty good.”

Kylo chuckled, "Let's go find him, we already know what we're getting. We may as well enjoy the food... it's free."

They spent the next half hour wandering around finding all the different hors d'oeuvres and sampling all of them at least twice while commenting on the art and strategically avoiding anyone Kylo knew. Kylo shared the much coveted tea mix with Hux for safe keeping and they milled around until everyone was called to gather for the auction. 

The room was dark except for the stage which the artwork got showcased. It would be a while yet before the tea set would make an appearance. Kylo broke up the monotony of the auctioneer by entertaining himself, and Hux, by laying teasing touches on Hux's thighs and groin under the cover of darkness.

Hux gave Kylo a knowing look, glad it was so dark in the room and the focus was on the auctioneer. He hoped nobody could see Kylo touching him, but he wanted to get his revenge. 

After Kylo tactfully traced down the inside of his thigh and caught the attention of Hux’s cock, he reached over and gave Kylo a squeeze through his pants. Payback.

Kylo leaned toward Hux and whispered into his ear, "If you keep that up, there's going to be another punishment waiting for you when we get back to the hotel," he warned, knowing full well that Hux was asking for it.

“What? It’s only fair, Daddy,” Hux whispered back innocently. He hoped Kylo wouldn’t spank him again, he was reminded of his earlier punishment every time he sat down. Knowing Kylo, he probably had a different trick up his sleeve.

Kylo very slightly tilted his hips up into Hux's touch, "You remember what happened last time you pushed me like this?" Kylo asked, thinking about the thorough spanking he'd given Hux only hours ago. He'd have to punish Hux some other way if he kept this up... and he sincerely hoped that he did keep this up. Kylo enjoyed the thrill of possibly being caught.

“It must have slipped my mind, you might need to remind me,” Hux replied, knowing full well it would piss Kylo off. He continued to play with Kylo’s cock, smiling as he felt him begin to tent his pants.

Kylo gave as good as he got, teasing and outright squeezing and rubbing at Hux... even threatening him with a public spanking. He was aroused to discover Hux didn't immediately shoot the notion out of the sky. Kylo made a mental note to explore that further at a more appropriate time.

It was a thrill to be in a public space and fooling around, but Kylo was also becoming impatient to get Hux back into their hotel room. So when the tea set finally made its way up on stage Kylo immediately bid "Five thousand!" and was met with no competition. After calming themselves enough to not have an outright boner from their attentions, they made their way to the collections table. Kylo paid in cash, much to Hux's horror, and texted their driver for pick up while the tea set was very carefully packaged and delivered to them.

Kylo gave Hux's ass a final squeeze, as he'd been allowed two, before carrying the large box containing their new glassware and headed back to the limo and their hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux stretched in front of the mirror in their room, taking in his appearance. Luckily, he didn't look too disheveled. He was still hungry, though, and also a bit tired. Kicking off his shoes and hanging up his suit jacket, Hux yawned and made a beeline for the bed. 

Flopping down on his belly and spreading his legs a bit, he turned his head to look over at Kylo, "As nice as that food was, I'm hungry for something...More substantial. Why don't you come take this plug out and feed me?"

Kylo shook his head, he'd like nothing more than to bend to Hux's demands and fuck him now... but they both needed real food, and Hux had to pay for his antics.

"Take those slacks off for me, baby... let me see how pretty and pink your ass is." Kylo loosened his tie and undid his belt, slowly pulling the leather from it's eyelets.

"You gonna come make it pinker?" Hux smirked, eyeing Kylo's belt as he undid his pants and wiggled them and his underwear down and off. If his ass wasn't still sore, he'd love to be spanked again. He thought about Kylo's threat at the auction, to spank him in public... That thought made Hux tremble with arousal as the cool air in the room met the sensitive skin of his ass. He wasn't sure why it turned him on so much, he'd never thought much about exhibition, but it could be fun in the right setting.

Kylo sat beside Hux and playfully slid the leather of his belt over the mounds of his ass, then tapped the base of the plug, "I don't know... it's the perfect shade as it is." Kylo leaned in and kissed the swell of Hux's right cheek but then pulled away and took the bedside phone off it's cradle. He pulled the hotel menu from the side table, "You're going to order us each the filet mignon, the chocolate covered strawberries, and a bottle of chilled Riesling." Kylo directed, handing Hux the phone and menu before sliding off the bed and between Hux's parted legs.

"What? I can't do that, Kylo, Christ! These hotel menus are way more expensive than the one at home," Hux looked back at him with a serious look on his face, his teasing sub persona giving way to his logical side, "You just bought a five thousand dollar tea set!"

Kylo squeezed Hux's ass in warning, "Yes, I did just buy us a five thousand dollar tea set... what makes you think I can't afford a two hundred dollar dinner?" Kylo fiddled with the plug and channeled his most commanding tone, "Order it, I'm starving."

Hux knew not to mess with that tone, especially when he knew he was probably going to be punished already for his earlier behavior. Also, Kylo made a good point about the money. It seemed his pockets were bottomless tonight. 

“Yes Daddy,” Hux said reluctantly before tapping the button on the phone for room service. 

Kylo waited until the front desk picked up and Hux began their service order before playing with the plug, rolling it gently into his prostate. 

Hux's scandalized expression lit a fire in Kylo, "Filet mignon," Kylo prompted, when Hux had gone silent out of shock while Kylo continued his attention.“T-Two filet mignon dinners p-please!” Hux squeaked out the last word as Kylo dragged the plug right over his prostate.

Kylo chuckled, overhearing the desk's 'Of course, sir. Will there be anything else?', Kylo lifted his brow and mouthed 'Chocolate dipped strawberries and riesling,' before dipping down and kissing the inside of Hux's thighs.

"And--" Hux bit his lip when Kylo sucked a mark into his soft thigh, "The chocolate dipped strawberries and a b-bottle of chilled Riesling, please." He cringed at his voice which kept changing pitches every time Kylo's mouth was on him.

Kylo loved this game. The thrill of having Hux at his mercy and Hux's attempts to keep his composure while being teased. As soon as the desk ended the call, Kylo pounced, "Good boy," he prowled up the length of Hux's prone body. He licked Hux's nipple on his way to his face and reached down to stroke lovingly at Hux's semi hard cock while he gave Hux an open mouthed kiss.

Hux held back a moan as Kylo finally touched his cock. Kylo was getting better and better at compelling him to buy expensive things, and Hux wasn't sure what to do about it. However, he couldn't put up much of a fight at the moment. When Kylo got him naked and kissed him hard, all thoughts of arguing left his brain.

Kylo deepened the kiss, savoring the lingering taste of champagne and groaned with appreciation of Hux's obedience for ordering their food, "I do love it when you listen," Kylo breathed, moving his attention away from Hux's lips to nibble and kiss his way down the length of his jaw and neck, "What will it take for me to train that into you? Hmmm?" He pulled at Hux's cock, "Practice?" He wondered.

"Maybe, I tried to be good for you today," Hux smiled deviously up at him, "But sometimes I _like_ to be punished, Daddy."

The bratty confession amused him, and Kylo gave Hux's cock a final squeeze. "If it's a punishment you want, then it's a punishment you'll get." Kylo sat up and straddled Hux, grinding his ass and groin over Hux's cock, "I'm not going to fuck you until after dinner."

Hux sighed, pouting up at Kylo, “But Daddy, I want your cock.” Being naughty again, he reached over to touch Kylo’s cock as it rubbed teasingly against his own.

Kylo sucked on his teeth in disappointment and pried Hux's hand away, pinning it above his head, "No touching," he admonished, kissing Hux once more, "Patience."

He kept Hux's hand pinned over his head while lavishing kisses and love bites to his collarbones and chest, slowly grinding their hips together for friction until the room service arrived. The smart knock at the door made Kylo sit up and leisurely adjust himself in his pants, "Don’t touch yourself, I'll be right back with food."

“Yes Daddy,” Hux grinned at him, his tone betraying the sort of sickly sweetness it did when he was planning on being bad. He was already getting punished tonight, may as well have fun with it.

"I mean it," Kylo warned, leaving the room to collect the cart with their dinner and desert. He knew better than to expect Hux to actually adhere to his 'no touching' demand and decided to give Hux an out, he'd set dinner at the table instead of taking diner in the bedroom as he'd originally planned, only to see Hux lounging with his hand on his cock and a victorious grin as Kylo would be forced to take him over his knee.

He tipped the staffer generously and wheeled the cart into the living space, setting the covered plates onto the table and leaving the chocolate covered strawberries and chilled dessert wine on the cart to be brought into the bedroom later. Satisfied with the table placement, he called for Hux to join him, "Put on a robe and come out here."

Hux did a fake yawn that he knew would boil Kylo’s blood, “Sorry, Daddy, I’m a bit busy right now. I don’t have time.” He began to stroke himself faster, throwing in a little moan for good measure. He was asking for the punishment of a bloody lifetime.

Kylo ground his teeth together and took a centering breath before dealing with Hux. He wasn't going to be baited into fucking Hux before dinner, but something needed to be done. 

He walked deliberately back into the bedroom, focusing only on his shirt sleeves, he unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled his sleeves up as he made for the en suite. Kylo took a complimentary black silk robe from the hook and came back to the bed, leveling his most no-nonsense expression. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Hux, leaned in close, and took Hux's hand away from his weeping cock, "I'd say you'd regret this... but I know you want your punishment."

“Oh no, what did I do wrong?” Hux’s mock innocent tone was offset by the amusement in his voice. He noted Kylo’s rolled up sleeves and admired the view of his muscular arms. This was going to be good.

For good measure, he took his fingers and sucked them into his mouth, tasting himself before pulling them out with a loud pop. At this rate, the skin of his ass would be hotter than his food by the time Kylo got done with him.

Kylo watched Hux's fingers disappear into his mouth then come away glistening with narrowed, unamused eyes. He both loved and hated that it made his dick twitch with interest. But no. They had some perfectly delicious dinner waiting for them in the other room, and he wasn't about to let it go cold because of Hux's brattiness. He swung himself over Hux, seating himself on the edge of the bed then pulled Hux over his lap. Without preamble, Kylo gave his ass a firm slap, "Apologize."

Hux gave an audible gasp when Kylo swung him over his knees and gave him a surprising slap. Luckily the plug didn’t jostle too much inside him, but Hux wasn’t expecting the punishment to come without much warning. Usually Kylo gave him a few chances, but he must really be serious if he was jumping right into it.

Kylo gave Hux a moment to voice his protest, to give him a warning of 'yellow', but none came, "You need another one, then?" he asked, lifting his hand and letting it collide with Hux's still pink ass.

Hux yipped when the second hit came, stinging a bit more than the first one. His ass was still sore from before and he knew it, but he was feeling stubborn. He knew he couldn’t take thirty hits like he had before, but making Kylo work things out of him was rewarding enough. It almost felt like a drug, handing over the reins and being directly punished when he did something out of line. Letting someone else dictate his choices, even for a small period of time, was very relieving.

Kylo didn't have all evening to beat Hux's stubbornness out of him, "I want an apology," Kylo gritted out. He gave Hux a more forceful spanking.  
  
Hux seemed to melt into Kylo’s lap and remained tight lipped as the spanking progressed and the skin of his ass and thighs colored quickly under Kylo’s hand. This was the first time he’d spanked Hux without watching his face and Kylo carefully watched the tension between Hux’s shoulders to monitor his pain threshold as he waited for an apology. 

Hux let out a small cry when Kylo’s hand came down on him hard.

Hux didn’t know why his mind went to the place that it did, but he began to feel strange as his punishment went on. Even though it hurt, he didn’t want to slow down. Every slap sent him further down, reminded him he’d asked for this, he deserved to be punished. He had done something bad, and this was the result, no matter how much it hurt. 

“More,” Hux gasped out after another hit, his voice lacking the amusement and mocking tone it had before, “I need…More.”

Kylo obeyed the request and came down on Hux’s ass with added force, this one stung his hand… the skin bloomed red immediately and was slow to fade. Kylo didn't dare go harder than that even though Hux seemed to accept it well. He soothed his palm over the angry mark, “I’m still waiting for your apology baby.”

Hux’s mind felt muddled...He wanted to apologize, but that would mean his punishment would stop. Was he supposed to want that? He had been bad, he was being punished… But he didn’t want it to stop. 

“But I want to be punished,” Hux swallowed hard, feeling a lump growing in his throat. He felt a stinging behind his eyes, was he crying? No, he needed to stop this. 

“Sorry Daddy,” he said, wincing when his voice cracked, “I don’t know what got into me.”

Concern quickly permeated through Kylo and he moved his hand from Hux's ass to stroke soothingly over Hux's bare back. Hux's voice had never broken before and Kylo worried he'd gone too far. Hux hadn't used the warning or safe word, but maybe he'd forgotten them in the moment? Kylo helped Hux up to sit beside him on the bed and draped the silk robe over his shoulders, giving him some modest coverage. Kylo enjoyed force when he subbed, but perhaps he needed to be more mindful with Hux, "Was that too much? I've never heard your voice like that."

“I don’t know,” Hux replied, tying the robe quickly, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his reaction to the scene, “I thought I needed it… But I think I went too far. My ass hurts and I don’t know why I didn’t tell you to stop, I just felt like I wasn’t supposed to.”

No matter how hard he tried to tack down a thought, he couldn’t. Did he like leading himself into situations that had more painful punishments or more embarrassing ones? Did he do it for the physical feeling or for some kind of mental grounding? They were important questions his brain didn’t immediately want to answer.

Kylo took Hux's hand and kissed his knuckles in apology, chastising himself for not realizing what was happening. He was experienced enough that he should have noticed his partner was dropping. Kylo never wanted to push Hux too far, but he couldn't be sure he'd respect that boundary if Hux himself didn't know where the boundaries were. They needed to take a break, a moment to reset, “How are you feeling right now?” 

“Just confused...And tired,” _And like I just want to forget about all of this and just have you snuggle me._ But that might be pushing their ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement too far, “I don’t know why that happened to me, the change happened so fast. One minute I was enjoying it and I was fine, and next I felt like I was...Slipping. Something like that.”

“It’s called sub-drop, Hux,” Kylo explained with Hux’s hand still in his own, he felt awful for letting this happen, “Is it alright if I hold you, or do you want space?”

_Thank God._

“Yes, you can hold me, and what is ‘sub-drop’?” Hux flopped back on the bed so he was laying down, gritting his teeth as the action sent little stinging jolts of pain through his sore backside, “I don’t think my mind is being very comforting right now, so I don’t want to be alone with it.”

Kylo lay down beside Hux and gathered him close, “Sub-drop is essentially when you crash from an endorphin rush during or after a scene. I can usually tell when to back off to avoid this… I need to be more attentive to your emotional state. I should have checked in with you more frequently as I couldn’t see your face.” Kylo kissed Hux on the cheek, “These scenes… that’s all they are, sex and fun, you are never _actually_ deserving of pain or punishment that you don’t want.”

“That makes sense, I guess I should have read about that more before I started this arrangement with you. There’s still so much I don’t know,” Hux nuzzled into Kylo’s chest, pressing his cheek against his heart to listen to the sound there. It often calmed him down after their scenes, but they didn’t always get so affectionate. Hux wished they did, but that was a whole other can of worms.  
  
“It’s not your fault. I need to remember that you’re still new to this.” Kylo braced Hux’s head against his chest and closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the closeness, “Let’s not continue with any scenes tonight,” Kylo hesitated, his heart feeling like it was in his throat, “…let’s drop the daddy/dom/sub dynamic for the evening, would that be alright with you?”

“Yes, I think that would be best,” Hux pressed a gentle kiss into Kylo’s neck, “I still want to have fun with you, you know. I just think I pushed myself too hard today with the kinky stuff, that’s all. I still trust you.”  
  
Kylo hummed in agreement then smiled before he pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek, “Let's get you fed,” he sat and looked back at Hux, remembering he was still wearing the plug. Hux may be different in his preferences when it came down to out-of-scene privacy and Kylo didn't want to assume he could simply assist him with the removal of the plug. Best to ask first, "I think we can remove that plug… Would you like me to do it, or would you prefer I give you a moment and then meet you in the living room?"

“I’ve got it, I need to wash my hands before we eat anyway,” Hux replied and kissed him back, “And yes, we should eat. Can’t let an expensive steak like that go cold.” He forced himself to gently pry away from Kylo so he could go clean up.

Kylo watched Hux go then headed back into the living space. 

He uncovered the food, revealing beautifully plated large bacon wrapped beef medallions, roasted broccoli rabe, and whipped creamy garlic potatoes. It smelled divine, especially after the scavenging of hors d'oeuvres at the gallery. Kylo poured them some lemon water and sat himself at the furthest seat from the bedroom to patiently wait for Hux and try to parse his feelings. He’d never done ‘normal’ sex with any of his other partners and he wasn’t sure what his willingness to do so with Hux ment for their relationship. He chewed on his lip. 

He _did_ know, it was just scary to admit.

Hux fished out the plug and let it rest on a small towel from the bathroom after giving it a quick rinse and hoped Kylo had brought some toy cleaner to use on it later.

After cleaning himself up and examining the new welts on his ass, Hux made his way back to the living room so he could finally sink his teeth into the lovely steak that was waiting for him.

“Smells good,” Hux remarked as he walked over and sat down, trying not to wince as his sore ass made contact with a chair.

Kylo winced sympathetically... Hux was not going to enjoy the long drive back home tomorrow. He'd try to give Hux a bit of TLC, maybe he'd take care of him in the deep jacuzzi tub before bed.

"It does," Kylo agreed, picking up his own fork and steak knife, he smirked a little, trying to think of a normal conversation and failing miserably, "I don’t know if I’ve told you this before… but when I got into the scene I was a sub."

“You were?” Hux was surprised to hear that. Kylo didn’t seem like the type. He tucked into his food, which was thankfully still warm. The mashed potatoes were delicious, but then again they were always one of his weaknesses. He glanced up at Kylo, interested to hear about what he was like before becoming the mysterious dom he was today.

"Yeah,” Kylo answered a bit nostalgically, “I was pretty eager to please, my first dom was… well she was tiny and didn’t take any of my crap. She taught me how to be an attentive and _creative_ dom when it came to punishment.”

“She taught you well, that’s for sure,” Hux replied, having another bite of juicy steak, “You didn’t advertise that you like to switch on your dating profiles...Do you just not like subbing anymore or did you have some kind of falling out with your old dom?”

"No, we parted on good terms," Kylo explained, "I still enjoy being a sub, but I seem to get a lot more attention for my dom services... not a lot of doms want to take on all _this_." He gestured at himself before taking another bite of his steak.

“I could try...I mean, if you wanted to,” Hux had to be careful not to look too eager and put him off. He’d topped before plenty of times, usually his one night stands liked to take turns. Domming Kylo could be fun, too, if they just did something simple. He’d learned a lot from being on the receiving end of things; and if Kylo wanted to try subbing for him, he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity, “I don’t know how good I’d be at it, but I could try it if it’s something you’d like to do.”

Kylo looked at Hux quizzically, Hux hadn't mentioned being a switch himself, it almost seemed too good to be true. He'd like it though, maybe with a little guidance Hux could help him scratch that itch, "I think I'd enjoy that, actually." Kylo was starting to get hard again just thinking about it.

“Really? You mentioned your first dom was tiny, do you like being dominated by someone smaller than you?” Hux asked before having another mouthwatering bite of steak, “I’ve always been fine with topping and bottoming with my partners, just usually people want me on the bottom because I’m not as...I don’t know, beefy? It’s supposed to be more about your attitude, anyway.”

"It's not a kink, I just don't meet a lot of people bigger than me," Kylo laughed, "The confidence component of someone smaller than myself telling me what to do is pretty hot, but size difference isn't a _thing_ I need to get off." He gave Hux a shy smile, "It seems we both fell into the trap of assuming the other's preferences. I'd enjoy exploring role reversal with you."

“I’d love that,” Hux gave him a little smirk as he playfully poked his arm, “Give you a taste of your own medicine for once.”

Kylo finished his plate before Hux and sat back to enjoy watching Hux finish his own dinner. As Hux swiped his last floret of broccoli rabe over his plate to collect the remaining juices, chew, and swallow. Kylo took a deep breath and reclined in his chair as Hux folded his cloth napkin and placed it on the table. 

“So,” Hux stretched as he contemplated what they should do with the rest of their evening, “It would be a shame not to take advantage of the rest of our night here, it’s such a nice hotel…”

“It _would_ be a shame,” Kylo leaned forward in his chair and undressed Hux with his eyes as the man stretched suggestively before him. His hungry gaze snapped back up to Hux’s face as soon as the stretch was over. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well… I know you said we should take a break from the dom/sub dynamic for the rest of the night, but does that mean we can’t have sex?” Hux asked somewhat sheepishly. He felt like it was the beginning of their relationship again since they hadn’t had any ‘vanilla’ sex since then. Was it not healthy that they hadn’t? It struck Hux how new to this he still was, and how much he still needed to learn.

“No. I think we _should_.” Kylo stood from his place at the table and offered his hand to Hux to help him up from his chair, his heart beat anxiously in his breast wondering how he was supposed to pretend he didn’t have feelings for Hux when the blindfolds and restraints were gone?

“If you’re sure,” Hux took his hand, getting up from the table as well, “I don’t want to bore you. We can always just watch tv or go for a walk if you want.” He hoped Kylo wasn’t feeling pressured to entertain him, especially since it was partially his fault their plans were shot for the evening. Secretly, though, Hux was happy to relax and have the kind of sex he was used to. The difference, though, was that this time it was with someone he trusted instead of a random lay. They would be fine, right?  
  
Kylo’s gaze roved over Hux as he chattered uncomfortably, “You don’t bore me.” Kylo ran his hands along Hux’s sides and stepped closer to him, bringing him close by wrapping his arm around his waist. He lay a soft kiss just shy of Hux’s mouth, “I’d still like to have sex… we can get into bed, put on a movie, maybe hold hands and cuddle and see where that takes us?”

Hux laughed softly, hiding his blushing face in the crook of Kylo’s neck, “I’m sorry, I feel like I’m at school again. I don’t know why I’m so odd tonight. Putting on a movie sounds nice, though, do you know if they have any here or should we torrent one?” Cuddling and ‘seeing how it goes’ was the kind of thing he did when he was young and awkward and didn’t know how else to ask to get fucked. In a way, he and Kylo _were_ inexperienced. They’d never really been on a real ‘date’ until tonight, come to think of it. But was it a date? If that were true, then why not take it the extra mile?

_Dangerous territory,_ Hux thought to himself, _What if he doesn’t--No, don’t think like that. Don’t think at all. Why is this so awkward?_ _  
__  
_Kylo barked a laugh, envisioning his straight laced tutor-turned-sub torrenting movies, “I think we’ll find something,” he pulled Hux along after him into the bedroom, leaving the chocolate dipped strawberries and chilled wine for later. “It’s not likely we’ll end up paying attention to whatever we put on anyway.” Kylo winked at Hux then closed the door behind them and climbed into bed. He scooped up the television remote, flung back the covers, settled into what he considered ‘his’ side of the bed, and patted the wide expanse of available bed real estate at his side for Hux to join him.

“That’s true,” Hux climbed into bed, his robe slipping a bit as he flopped down, “They probably only have outdated movies and porn, anyway. It’s a hotel.”

Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist and turned on the tv, he scrolled through the channels and they wound up agreeing on a history channel documentary on WWI. Kylo set aside the remote and let his hand, which was at Hux’s waist, get comfortable for a few minutes before trailing it down to gather the silky fabric of Hux’s robe to the side. It felt forign, novel, to take this approach, but Hux’s weight and warmth was pressed against his side and his hair smelled of the hotel’s expensive brand, and it was oddly arousing to be so close in such an average _-domestic-_ situation.

“Wow, this takes me back,” Hux’s eyes were trained on the movie, “We had to learn about the wars quite a lot in school. It was expected since we were a military academy, but we sort of focused on our own country’s perspective.” He felt oddly normal like this...At peace. It wasn’t that their usual sessions were strange or stressful; it was just nice to let his guard down for once and be somewhat… Domestic. In their current position, Hux resembled the spoiled housewife sitting down with her rich, handsome husband at the end of the night...Hux certainly looked the part in his silky robe. A little ball of warmth formed in his stomach at the thought of being married...To Kylo, no less. Not only would he be living in the lap of luxury, but he’d be married to a handsome, intelligent man. It was just a fantasy and Hux knew it, but he couldn’t help but feel comforted at the idea. He trusted Kylo, that’s why he was still here, after all; and he’d never felt like this about anyone else in his life before.

Kylo looked away from the documentary and watched Hux's expressions as he watched the old black and white footage and absorbed the narration. His comment about school made Kylo grin slyly, "I bet you were popular at school," he said, nuzzling his nose into Hux's soft hair to breathe him in, "Someone as handsome as you must have garnished a lot of attention." Kylo told himself he wasn't jealous as he ghosted his touch along the outside of Hux's thigh… Hux was his, at least for the time being, and he intended to enjoy every moment.

Hux chuckled a bit at his comment and opened his legs slightly so Kylo could see more, “I wasn’t popular until I was older. My father was a General, so a lot of the other boys hated me until I turned into a slut. I was rebellious towards the end of my stint...And eventually it came time for us to sign the contract that binds us to going into the service after graduation, and I refused to sign it. I actually left England before my father had time to drive up and murder me for what I’d done. And after I left...Well, I think a few boys were _very_ disappointed.”

Kylo held back a groan of longing thinking about his Hux, dressed in his uniform and taking cock after undeserving cock in his quest to royally piss off his dad, but then frowned at the tidbit of information regarding Hux’s father’s apparent anger issues. He continued his gentle exploration of Hux’s newly revealed skin, “I bet they were.” Kylo entirely disengaged from any semblance of pretending he was paying attention to the documentary and leaned in to kiss Hux’s neck just below his ear, “I’d love a sample of what they were disappointed to lose.” His fingers teased over Hux’s cock.

“Too bad I don’t have my uniform,” Hux let out a slow breath as Kylo teased him, “I could show you a few things, sure...But I might be a bit rusty.” He let his own hand wander, fingers traveling up Kylo’s torso and tracing over the lines of muscle through his shirt.  
  
Kylo deepened his attention to Hux’s neck and spread Hux’s legs further to have full access to his cock. He cupped Hux’s stirring erection, squeezed, and groaned into his neck, “I somehow doubt that.” He was eager to see what Hux would do… if he would roll over and present himself to Kylo, or maybe climb into his lap. He hoped the latter, they’d never done that before.

“Maybe you’re right,” Hux tried to fall back into his old persona from school...What would we have done six years ago if he had a boy in his bed? 

_Probably would have been impatient for dick,_ Hux thought, hiking up the robe and tossing a leg over Kylo so he was straddling his lap, “I’ve had nothing in my hole all night but that plug and I want more, are you going to give it to me or do I have to find someone else?” Now _that_ definitely sounded like something he would have said.  
  
 _Oh,_ Hux’s weight in his lap was blissful and Kylo settled his hands heavily over Hux’s hips, “You’re not going to want anyone else once you’ve had me.” It came out teasingly, but Kylo felt that he hoped the words were true. He wanted all other partners to pale in comparison to him. He surged forward and kissed Hux, rucking the robe he was wearing up around his waist and wishing that he’d had the foresight to have slipped out of his own slacks and shirt before getting into bed. 

Hux moaned into the kiss, guiding one of Kylo’s hands under him to indicate that he wanted his fingers. He was no longer paying attention to the movie either; the intoxicating smell of Kylo’s expensive cologne and the rub of his skin against the Armani suit Hux wanted so badly to pull off of him had his cock rock hard between his legs. It was a far cry from his days at school, fumbling in the dark over buttons and starched cotton uniforms.  
  
He obliged Hux’s physical request and teased his fingers over Hux’s still stretched a ready ass, “I feel overdressed,” Kylo chuckled and pressed his lips against Hux’s freckled collar bone, “Mind helping me with these buttons?”

Hux had to stop himself from saying ‘Yes Daddy’, instead reaching over to undo them slowly, a sneaky smile on his face as he did, “So much perfect skin here...Would be a shame if it were to get all marked up…”  
  
“Mmm,” Kylo bucked his hips against Hux, “I don’t know… an artist should sign their work.” Kylo let go of Hux in favor of pulling off his shirt. He threw it off the bed and reached between them to unzip his slacks. With little grace, he managed to slide the slacks and his briefs down his thighs and kick them off to be forgotten tangled in the sheets before resuming his attention at Hux’s ass. The way Hux had straddled him made their now bare cocks brush together and it made Kylo’s cock leak with the anticipation of _finally_ slipping into Hux.

Not bothering to wait, Hux’s mouth was on Kylo as soon as his shirt disappeared, sucking little love bites into his neck, “It’s a good thing we’re on holiday, I wonder what everyone would think seeing you walk in class all marked up like this...I used to get in trouble for having hickeys all the time. The commanders knew I was a slut, they were just angry they couldn’t stop me.”  
  
Kylo panted and dug his finger into Hux’s still slick ass, “Why don’t we find out?” He pressed into Hux and hissed with pleasure when he latched on and started to abuse his neck, “The night before the start of next term you should tie me down and mark me up.” He grinned thinking about it, “In fact, I insist we do that.” Hux had no idea just how much Kylo enjoyed being marked… but that might be a conversation for another day.

“I bet you’d love that,” Hux growled into his ear before tugging at the lobe with his teeth, “I don’t have much experience with BDSM, but I can tie a good knot. I wouldn’t mind trying that.”  
  
“I would love it,” Kylo moaned with Hux’s lip to his ear and ground up into him. “Right now though, I’d like to get my cock into that ass I’ve been admiring all evening. Or are you planning to tease me?”

“Mm, yes, put it in me,” Hux pulled away from his neck and sat up a bit so he could get a better angle, “I think getting plowed would be a perfect cure for my sore little ass, now prove you can do a good job or I’ll get bored.” It was an empty threat and a lie, he was _far_ from bored. But Kylo didn’t like to share, and Hux knew it would only rile him up more.  
  
“If you ever get _bored_ while I fuck you, then I’ll have lost my touch,” Kylo mumbled as he pressed the head of his leaking cock to Hux’s ass while with his other hand he pressed down on Hux’s hip trying to get his _boyfriend_ to sink down on him. As his head breached Hux he groaned happily and let his head fall forward onto Hux’s shoulder, “-Fuck.” He rolled his hips to work himself deeper.

“Shit, that’s good,” Hux relaxed and sank down on Kylo’s cock, his entire length pressing deep inside of him. The feeling made Hux see stars, as he enjoyed the absolutely delicious stretch of being fucked by Kylo’s big cock.. He held onto Kylo’s shoulders to steady himself as they tried to get into a rhythm.  
  


“Want your mouth on me again,” Kylo murmured, he braced Hux’s tender ass and helped him into a comfortable pace. The slick squelch of his body taking Kylo’s girth made Kylo’s cock twitch and his heart pound quickly with arousal. “You can suck harder.”

“Can I bite?” Hux gasped out as Kylo’s dick brushed against his prostate, “Go faster, that feels so fucking good…”  
  
Well, since he was offering… “Yes. Bite me,” Kylo agreed enthusiastically obliging Hux’s own request to fuck into him faster but after a long day of teasing Kylo didn’t think he’d last an impressive amount of time.

“Fuck!” Hux’s nails dig into the meat of Kylo’s arm as he pounded into him, ripping a string of moans from Hux’s throat. He tested a small bite on top of Kylo’s shoulder, not trying to hurt him but still trying to leave a mark, “Like that?”

The timid nip at his shoulder was endearing but not quite the contrast that he craved, “ _Harder,”_ Kylo breathed into Hux’s ear, “Hux, I’m-” his pace was already faltering, “I’m _close.”_ He bared his shoulder to Hux to give him better access to bite down, “Touch yourself?” 

“Mm, yes, I’m close too,” Hux spat into his hand and began to stroke himself in time with Kylo’s thrusts. He tested a harder bite into the meat of Kylo’s shoulder, licking over it after he was finished, “Better?”  
  
“God, yes,” Kylo closed his eyes and focused on the throb of pain to balance the pleasure, “Bite me again?” he did his best to maintain his pace as he fucked into Hux but the sweat covering his hands and thighs made it difficult to maintain his grip.

Hux did his best to decorate Kylo’s neck and shoulder with bites, lapping at the marks and trying to ride Kylo in time with his thrusts. Before very long, Hux felt an orgasm sneak up on him. 

“Going to fucking cum,” he managed out before letting out a deep groan and spilling all over Kylo’s front as he bit down on his shoulder one last time.  
  
“Fuck yes,” Kylo reveled in the feeling of Hux’s cum splattering across his chest and his teeth biting hard into his shoulder. He bit the inside of his lip and chased his own release, thrusts varied and labored until finally he pressed Hux fully down onto his length and came hard deep inside Hux. He went limp, exhausted, panting, and floating in the afterglow with Hux’s perfect weight on him. He swallowed and chanced a look at Hux. His cheeks and chest were beautifully flushed and Kylo felt a pang of adoration for him. To hide his horrible poker face he rested his forehead against Hux’s shoulder with a sated whispered “Fuck.”

“That was good,” Hux said hoarsely, his thoughts already getting muddled and cloudy in his post-orgasmic bliss, “Really good, worth...Worth waiting all night for.”  
  
Kylo hummed in agreement and kissed Hux’s shoulder before leaning back against the headboard, “Why don’t you go run a bath… and I’ll meet you in there with the strawberries and wine?” He suggested, feeling like he needed a short moment alone with his thoughts to process how he felt. He gently encouraged Hux to raise up on his knees so his softening cock could slip free.

Hux sat up slowly, wincing a bit at the awkwardness of climbing over Kylo and onto the floor. His legs felt like jelly and he was getting a chill from the room, so a bath sounded lovely.

“Good idea, I’d love to try out that jacuzzi,” Hux stretched before turning toward the bathroom, “Can you see if there are any fresh robes in our closet?”  
  
Kylo nodded, “I’ll bring a change of clothes with me,” he agreed. He slowly stood from the bed and stretched too, “I won’t be long.”  
  
He took as long as he dared to collect the food and drink, thinking about what he and Hux had just shared. He didn’t think he’d ever enjoy vanilla sex that much and it made him nervous. He wanted to ask Hux to move out of his little upstairs apartment with unreliable heating and move in with him… but somehow he knew Hux wouldn’t agree. Hux needed his space and self reliance. Kylo smiled beside himself… even if he and Hux, in some fantasy future, were to marry, Kylo thought he may still be difficult to ‘take care of’.  
  
Kylo padded back into the bedroom and collected a pair of fresh sweat pants and briefs before finding Hux in the bathroom.

Hux sat on the edge of the tub, reading the manual for it as the water ran, “I think we need to wait a long time for it to fill. I guess we’ll need to decide what kind of bath we want in the meantime. Apparently there’s a ‘romantic light’ setting.” Hux snorted at the display in the book, but he secretly loved the idea of going on some cheesy couples vacation with Kylo. He was so easy to talk to and they’d probably just make fun of everything the entire time.  
  
Kylo carefully set the strawberry platter down on the edge of the tub, popped one in his mouth and glanced at the manual with a smirk, “Oh, we’re _going_ to use _that_ setting.” He sat next to Hux and started to work open the cork of the wine bottle, “Where did you find that anyway?” he chuckled.

“In the drawer,” Hux replied, glancing at the strawberries, which looked delicious, “I always read the manual. Don’t want to die getting blown up by a jacuzzi tub or something stupid like that. May as well do things correctly.”  
  
Kylo shook his head and pried the cork out of the bottle, “I’m willing to bet you’re the first guest to have opened that manual.” He said it affectionately and poured the wine out into the small glasses he’d relocated from the living room. He handed one of the glasses to Hux and took a sip of his own, reading over Hux’s shoulder as the tub filled behind them, “Pink LED lighting? Fancy.”

“Indeed,” Hux replied, taking a sip from his own glass, “There’s a packet of dried rose petals and some scented bath salts in the cabinet as well. They really do give you your money’s worth here.”  
  
Kylo smiled, bumped his shoulder against Hux, and took another sip of the sweet wine, “We’d better use them then. Stay here, I’ll get them.”  
  
He got up and strode to the vanity and pulled open the bottom drawer to find the dried flowers and salts. With his wine-free hand he tossed the petals onto the counter and looked through the variety of salts… he decided on the rosemary scented packet and brought the additives back to the tub for Hux’s approval before dumping the contents into the steaming water.

Once the tub had filled, they laid out some towels and robes and Hux had already finished half his glass of wine.

“Alright, let’s get in, my skin’s starting to prickle,” Hux said in a somewhat impatient tone, as he rubbed some of the goosebumps on his arm, “It smells lovely.”  
  
Kylo stepped into the hot fragrant water and parted his knees to make room for Hux, “Get in here,” he slid his hands over the surface of the water, disturbing the rehydrated petals.

Hux climbed in after hanging up his robe, letting out a wanton moan of relief as the nice steamy water immediately soothed his skin.

“Oh, this is perfect even without the jets on,” He sighed contentedly as he climbed between Kylo’s legs, “I’ve never had a jacuzzi bath, did I mention that before?”  
  
“Oh?” Kylo asked, settling back against the edge of the tub. He pulled Hux back into him, “Well, we should definitely use the jets then… you need the _full experience_ .” Kylo kissed Hux just behind the ear and wrapped his arms around him. It felt nice. Too nice. It was becoming harder and harder to accept that this was likely a one-off and that he couldn’t hope to have _this_ for real.

“I agree with you there,” Hux tilted his head up so he could capture Kylo’s lips, enjoying the moment of closeness and comfort shared between them. He had never felt so safe and loved before today...Love. Was that what this was turning into? He wondered if Kylo felt the same way. If he didn’t… Why wasn’t he acting like it? 

Either way, Hux knew he was going to have a lot to think about once this vacation was over. For now, though, he reached over to turn on the ‘romantic setting’ which was a heart shaped button on the tub. The lights went pink and the jets turned on as they both relaxed in the bath, the long and eventful day finally behind them as they enjoyed a good soak in the water with their chocolate covered strawberries and wine.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo queued to deplane his return flight from California. He’d gone across the country on short notice for an impromptu family gathering -an event at his Uncles' school- but was ready to get back to his own space... and hopefully to Hux. 

After finals had passed a couple weeks ago and he'd received confirmation he'd passed everything Hux's texts had become fewer and far between and his responses to Kylo's texts were short... he hadn't even been over to Kylo's flat since term ended. Kylo had texted Hux a handful of times over the week-long trip, but Hux’s replies were musch the same. Short. At first Kylo thought that Hux was just busy, but now he worried he'd done something wrong... though he couldn't think of what it might have been. He thought they were both enjoying the sex. And Kylo, at least on his part, enjoyed Hux's company to the point it made his heart ache. He nearly asked Hux if he'd be his boyfriend that last night he'd come over to celebrate the conclusion of finals; but Hux's mind seemed to be far away.

As he waited, standing stooped over in business class, carry-on duffel bag in hand, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and decided to try texting Hux one more time. If he didn’t get a reply in the next couple hours he’d get the message and try to give Hux the space he seemed to need.

Kylo 3:47pm: _Hey, I'm back in town... Do you want to get dinner with me tonight? I miss you._ He stared at the message, debating, then erased the 'I miss you' before he hit send. 

Hux had been spending the weeks wasting away in his apartment, the heat quickly rising as summer set in. Every day he regretted signing a lease that said no air conditioners in the flat, especially when he spent the majority of his time there. When he wasn’t lying on his couch with every fan he owned pointing at him, he was tutoring his SAT students and appreciated the ones that had air-conditioned homes.

He missed Kylo desperately, but he didn’t want to overestimate their relationship. Kylo wanted a sexual relationship and a tutor, but there had been no mention of anything romantic. Hux assumed he wanted their dynamic to end with the term, so he began to back off. No sense getting his heart broken, it was just sex and some tutoring after all...Right?

Wrong. No matter how many times Hux told himself to stop thinking about Kylo (who seemed to be having a lovely summer so far from what Hux could see on his Snapchat story) he simply couldn’t get the man out of his head. He couldn’t even enjoy his usual one night stands, going so far as to delete the dating apps from his phone. They were a waste of time, none of the men on them interested him. When the text came in, Hux was standing in front of the refrigerator and trying to savor the pleasant chill coming from inside as he tried to figure out what to make for lunch.

He ignored it for a few minutes, not wanting to look needy. After chopping up some vegetables and tossing them in with some lettuce and dressing, Hux picked up his phone.

Hux 3:59pm: _Good to hear you’re home safe; what did you have in mind?_

He would have said yes immediately, but it would be a bit difficult to get himself together for something fancy in weather like this. He didn’t have a single summer suit in his wardrobe, not that he could even wear it well when it would be covered in sweat stains. 

Kylo fished his phone out of his pocket as soon as it buzzed. He smiled as he saw it was a text from Hux.

Kylo 4:00pm: _There's a new pub downtown I've been meaning to try, nothing fancy. My treat?_

Hux 4:01pm: _Sounds good, I haven't been to a pub in ages. What time would you like to meet?_

He certainly wasn't going to let Kylo try to pay, but hopefully it wasn't too expensive. Maybe he could scratch together some Uber money from his rainy day jar, he wasn't expecting Kylo to drive him if he had just come home.

Kylo frowned at his phone, Hux didn't have a car and he didn't want him to have to pay for a ride. He was making his way into the terminal, half looking at his phone, half paying attention to where he was going.

Kylo 4:03pm: _Meet? Don't be ridiculous._

Kylo 4:03pm: _Pick you up at 7?_

That would give him time to get home, shower, and change before picking up Hux. 

Hux blushed, dropping his fork back into his salad. If they were taking a break from their arrangement, why was he still insisting on paying for everything? What was this dinner going to be about? Maybe he was reading too deeply into this, but Hux knew he needed to tread lightly in case he was getting the wrong idea. He took a few minutes to get his thoughts together.

Hux 4:05pm: _It's alright, you don't have to do that if you just got home today. I can just get an Uber or ask a friend to drive me._

Kylo laughed, shaking his head in amusement as he passed the baggage collection carousels and made his way outside to the long-term parking garage.

Kylo 4:06pm: _I'M your friend. So, I'll see you at 7?_

Hux sighed, picturing the look on Kylo's face when he read his last text. Hux put his head in his hands. Was he reading this all wrong? Was this supposed to be some casual dinner between friends or was the cheekiness supposed to imply some kind of romantic familiarity? Or... 

No sense trying to figure it out, you're horrible at texting, Hux's brain reminded him, Just agree and go figure it out, stop embarrassing yourself. 

Hux 4:08pm: _See you at 7._

Kylo quickly found his car and loaded his suitcase in the backseat, he got in, cranked up the ac and pulled his phone out once more before driving.

Kylo 4:11pm: _It's a date ;)_

He sent the text before he could think overlong on the message, buckled up, and backed out of his parking space. He had an hour long drive to push through before getting home and he was going to spend it thinking about the best way of asking Hux if he was interested in something more between them. The couple of weeks without him had been miserable and he needed to know if the relationship had any hope before completely falling for him.

Hux nearly choked on a cherry tomato. There was no mistaking that message.

"He's even gone and thrown in an emoji," Hux muttered, trying to figure out what to say back and cowardly leaving a thumbs up on the text to avoid having to send a message back. 

Well, he thought, We'll simply just have to see how this goes. While the text was basically telling Hux that Kylo was still interested in him, the date would confirm if his feelings were real. Hux tried to keep himself calm as he finished his salad, but his heartbeat was thundering in his chest. He liked Kylo too, he just had to make sure this date went well and he didn't cock things up.

* * *

Kylo pulled up outside Hux's apartment and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. He was a little early and didn't want to rush Hux so he checked his hair in the rearview and tried to calm his nerves.

He didn't want to fuck this up. He really needed this evening to go well; if he couldn't have Hux outside their tutoring and friends with benefits situation his heart was going to break again. But if the week away had taught him anything, it was that he needed to know one way or the other... he couldn't hold a flame for someone if his feelings weren't returned. He glanced down at his phone, it was 6:58. _Close enough,_ he thought, opening his messages and thumbing open Hux's contact.

Kylo 6:58pm: _I'm outside._

Hux had just finished dousing himself in cold water in the shower in an attempt not to look like he had been going without air conditioning. When the text came in, he glanced out the window and saw Kylo's car in front of the house. 

"Shit," he cursed quietly, drying off and throwing on his clothes. Thankfully, his hair was already done. He wore a simple button up and pressed khaki shorts, going for a "preppy on a budget" look and hoped Kylo would at least find it charming. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, Hux grabbed his wallet and keys, checking his hair in the mirror one last time before making his way quickly downstairs and out to the car.

Kylo didn't need to wait long before he saw Hux come around the corner of the house. _Okay, don't fuck this up_ , He got out of the car and came around to the passenger side to greet Hux.

"Hey," he smiled and waited for Hux to make it to the car.

"Hey," Hux fumbled and reached down to quickly do a button on the shirt that had popped open, hoping Kylo didn't think he was cheap. Even though they'd gotten to know each other quite well in the past few months, Hux approached with the same nervousness one would have during a first meeting, "Thanks for picking me up." 

Kylo's car was, of course, nice as always. The sleek black vehicle didn't look like it belonged being parked on a street like the one he was on, but he was again reminded of what it was like to escape into the luxurious paradise of a life Kylo had (minus the intense family drama.) He had nearly forgotten the thrilling feeling he got whenever he stepped into Kylo's flat or his car, but as much as Kylo's life was exciting, Hux always delighted more in seeing the man himself. 

Tonight, Kylo was no different than he had been the last time they'd seen each other. Same mop of black hair, same toothy grin, and same warm presence wafting off of him. He was perfect. 

Hux was as gorgeous as always. His hair fastidiously in order and a pink flush was on his cheeks... he wondered if that was from embarrassment or if maybe the ac had gone out. Either way, he knew better than to ask just now, "It's my pleasure," as Hux got within reach Kylo pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for agreeing to dinner on such short notice." He opened the passenger door for Hux.

The little kiss made Hux's heart flutter as he got into the car, putting on his seatbelt immediately and noticing Kylo had a little pair of golden dice hanging from the mirror. This was certainly a fancy car to be rolling up to a pub in, but he wasn't complaining. 

"It's no problem, really. I've just been leaving the house for work lately, so I haven't been busy," Hux replied, cringing a bit at just how true his words were. He probably should have left out the part about only leaving for work, but it was too late now. 

Kylo started the car and merged back into the street, "Oh. Do you have a lot of tutoring sessions over the summer?" He glanced at Hux. The warm pink-orange light did beautiful things to Hux's hair and Kylo had to force his eyes back on the road.

"Yes, I have five students taking the June SAT test. I've been working them hard, but I'm confident they'll all pass. Some of them have even asked me to help them put together their university applications," Hux replied proudly, squinting as the sunlight hit his face, "It's such an exciting time for them...I remember when I was applying to schools."

"Well, I'm not surprised... you're the best tutor in the state," But Hux's comment about his own university application search had Kylo perked up, "Was Yale one of your first choices? Or were you also looking at schools in England?" He wondered, very interested in anything Hux had to say about his past. He was normally quite closeted about it. The last time he’d had anything to say about his younger self was when they were in New York over spring break.

Hux grinned, leaning back in his seat and watching his crappy neighborhood disappear as they drove into a better part of the city, "Yale was my revenge option. I got into plenty of good schools back in England, but my father made it very clear to me he would only pay for me to go into one of the military academies. I applied to Yale last minute, just for laughs. He didn't know about it. I told myself if they accepted me and I had a scholarship to go, I would do it. And I did, my father never knew about it. I waited until the earliest move-in date came 'round, packed up my things, emptied my bank account, got my student visa, and left. Took me months to save up for the plane."

Kylo hazard another glance at Hux and his heart melted a little at the smile lighting Hux's face, he loved the sound of Hux's voice, "I'm very glad that you did," he reached across the center console and, channeling all his confidence, took Hux's hand and let their hands rest in Hux's lap.

"I am too, it was a very difficult process... But I wouldn't go back for anything," Hux's face went redder as Kylo threaded their fingers together. His warm palm pressed against his own, reminding him of the comfort he'd very much been missing these last few weeks. This had to be a good sign for their relationship, right? 

Kylo's smile grew when Hux allowed their hands to remain intertwined in his lap as they got onto the highway and headed toward downtown, and, surprisingly until they pulled into the public parking garage. "I hope you're hungry... because I'm starving," Kylo said, clicking the lock button on his key fob.

"You've haven't eaten since you've come home?" Hux asked, following him out of the car and over to the walkway in the garage, "I'm hungry too, do you know what kind of food they have at the pub? American? Irish?"

"I think we'll like it, it's an Irish pub," Kylo said, walking close to Hux as they made their way down the street, "And no, I haven't eaten since about seven this morning," he tentatively bumped his hand against Hux's to see if he was open to overt public displays of affection.

Hux was thinking about taking Kylo's hand and did as soon as their fingers brushed together, picking up on Kylo’s advances. He decided to let himself relax and go with the flow, why not indulge and hold hands if it would make them both happy?

"I wonder if they'd believe it if I faked an accent," Hux joked, touching his hair, "And well, we'll have to fill you up, then. Good thing Irish food is hearty." 

Hux's acceptance of his hand put a spring in his step, "It is, I'm quite looking forward to it. Don't judge me when I order two plates for myself," he laughed, "and I'll give you fifty bucks if you put on an accent."

"We'll see, I might need a couple of pints in me first. I can do ale or wine, but let's avoid hard liquor. I don't like the smell," Hux told him as they approached the little pub, the doorway decorated with the expected clover and shamrock designs. 

The greeter was a cheerful gentleman wearing a smart twill vest over a mossy green button-up. He bid them hello and took two leather-bound menus and a couple prepared napkin packed utensils and led them through the dark finished wood and lantern lit pub to a small booth in the back, and once seated let them know their waiter would be with them shortly.

Kylo flipped open his menu and practically moaned, it was filled with all the classic Irish fare, plus some more traditional dishes that he'd not seen on offer in the States. He looked up at Hux across the table, "I may be in danger of eating here every day," he said, "This is comfort food on steroids."

"You could probably pull it off," Hux laughed as he opened his menu, "I don't go to the gym nearly enough to be able to do that, but I haven't had food from home in ages... This place looks more authentic than the other places I've been to in the States, I wonder if anyone who works here is actually from the UK. That would be a pleasant surprise."

"That would be a nice touch," Kylo agreed, eyes raking over the menu hungrily. It only took a few minutes before their waiter arrived with a nice sized loaf of warm soda bread and a dollop of pale butter that smelled divine. 

"Good evening," he said, setting the loaf down in the center of the table, "My name is Craig, I'll be your waiter for the evening, can I get you started with anything to drink?"

"Hello," Hux replied, delighted the boy had an accent similar to his own. By the look of him, he was probably studying abroad as well, "Just a water for me, please."

His eyes instantly landed on the bread, the familiar smell of it wafting through his nose. His mother had worked at a baker's back home, at least that was what he was told. He had few memories of her from when he was very young, but the taste and smell of the bread was unmistakable in his memory. The only difference was that his mother had added raisins, but otherwise it bore a very similar resemblance. This was food Hux wouldn't pass up for the world, and he immediately hoped this new pub was here to stay. 

Hux's obvious approval of the pub made Kylo's heart warm that he'd made the right choice in bringing him there. He was so enchanted with Hux that he nearly forgot to place his own drink order. "I'd like your house stout and water as well," he said.

"Of course, may I see your ID please?" Craig waited patiently as Kylo pulled his driver's license out to show him, "Thank you, I'll give you a moment with the menu and be right back with your drinks." 

Kylo slipped his id back in his wallet and slid it back into his rear pocket, "You can get whatever you like," he told Hux, already decided on his own order and slicing himself a piece of the perfectly baked bread. Hux's earlier acceptance of affection made him more confident and his tongue was a little looser than normal, due mostly to his anxiety and happiness at being back in Hux's company, "I missed you. It's nice to be home." 

Hux decided he would get the fish and chips before he even scanned the menu. The dish was supposed to be the testament to an establishment, and while Hux typically favored healthier foods, fish and chips was his weakness. It reminded him of home, the good parts of it at least. 

Hux glanced up when Kylo spoke, closing his menu, “I’ve missed you too, how was California with your family? Good visit?” 

_He missed you too_ , Kylo smiled and took his first bite of bread... it was delicious, _That's got to be a good sign_ . "It was okay," _It would have been better with you_ , he didn't say, "We didn't do much, just hung around my Uncle's place, swam in the pool, had dinner out in town with most everyone on their phones. The usual." Kylo wiped his hands on his napkin, "Rey and mom asked me about you. Wanted to know how you were doing... and why I didn't bring you."

Hux blushed when Kylo mentioned his family had been asking about him. He busied himself by picking up a piece of bread and slathering the top with butter, “Honestly, I think I read you wrong, Kylo. I didn’t know you wanted to continue seeing me after term ended, I thought you’d be too busy for our arrangement to continue.”

Well, that was mostly the truth, anyway. The other bit of it had to do with Hux cautioning himself when it came to love. It was a dangerous game to play, expecting love out of an arrangement like theirs. In most situations, Hux would expect to simply be a school-year fling, not a serious partner.

Kylo swallowed, he hadn't wanted to breach the topic of wanting more with Hux until after dinner, but Hux had just given him the perfect segway into it.

Kylo opened his mouth to confess he had feelings for Hux, but their waiter was back with their drinks. Kylo promptly shut his mouth and thanked the waiter. 

"Have you had enough time with the menu? Or should I circle back in a couple minutes?" Craig asked, looking between the both of them.

Kylo looked at Hux, "I know what I want, do you?" He wished that Hux could know he meant the sentiment in a deeper way than just their food.

“Yes, I’ve decided,” Hux took a quick sip of his water, “I’ll have the fish and chips, please.” The conversation had turned a bit awkward and he nearly kicked himself for bringing up their arrangement so soon.

 _Great, way to put the pressure on him_ , Hux stuffed his mouth with more bread in an attempt to get his brain to shut up. It didn’t work.

“Classic,” Craig smiled, copying the order down before addressing Kylo, “And for you sir? Also, appetizers are half off tonight, I forgot to mention that before.” 

"I'll have the mutton stew, and I'd like to get the corned beef and cabbage as well." Kylo glanced at Hux, "And I think we'll get some Scottish eggs for the table." He folded his and Hux's menus and handed them to Craig.

"I'll put that in for you," he said, accepting the menus, then walked back to the kitchen.

Kylo took a sip of water as well since his throat felt suddenly dry, "I wanted to wait until after we ate, but..." He forced himself to look Hux in the eye, "About our arrangement," he sighed, _why is this so hard?_ , "I- and I'll understand if you don't feel the same- I... I really like you," _Love you_ , "And I would like something more permanent, more concrete, between us. I have for a while... and I wanted to know if you might feel the same way?" _Well, that wasn't particularly eloquent_ , he could feel his cheeks burn.

Hux swallowed down his bite of bread, his throat making an odd noise when he opened his mouth. Both of them looked beet red in the face now, and Hux tried to get his thoughts together quickly. His mind was racing with ideas...Kylo liked him too, he wanted something... Permanent, concreate... 

_He's asking you to be his boyfriend, you idiot_ , Hux gulped down another glug of water to try to push down the lump of nervousness in his throat, "I-I'd love to. I like you too, I've...I've been thinking about asking you the question myself." 

Kylo huffed with relief and amusement, all this time he was walking on eggshells and he needn't have been, he felt like an idiot... probably because he was one. At least when it came to Hux. It didn't matter now though... Hux liked him too, "Yeah?" he grinned, feeling lighter than he had in years, "So, boyfriends?" 

"Boyfriends," Hux smiled, unable to contain his grin as he took another gulp of water, "Thank god we got that out of the way, now we can relax a bit."

Kylo laughed, a bit louder than was strictly socially acceptable, but managed to real it into a stifled chuckle, "Truer words have never been spoken," he tapped the toe of his shoe against Hux's and he went to have another slice of bread. It tasted even better than the first... but that was probably due to the absence of anxiety. "What's your summer schedule like?" he asked, he wanted to take Hux out somewhere for fun. Hux didn't seem the type who took vacations, but he deserved one.

"Well, I've just got my SAT students and one or two children I'm helping get through summer school...And I'm helping a junior girl who decided to stay on campus and do summer classes," As much as Hux wanted to continue eating more bread, he wanted to save room for dinner and refrained, "But I can probably schedule things around the ones taking the SAT. Once the test comes and goes, they might not need me again until the fall, if even that. The junior girl usually does online sessions with me, but the summer school kids are in high school and their parents usually pay me to meet them at home." 

"Is there any chance of me stealing you away for a week?" Kylo sipped his beer. It was easily one of the best stouts he'd ever had, "I'll make it worth your time," he ran the toe of his shoe along Hux's calf. With the dim lighting in the pub no one was likely to see.

Hux had ignored the little bump of Kylo's foot before, thinking it had been a mistake. When he felt it again, he knew that was far from the truth. His cock twitched in his pants, reminding him it had been a few weeks since he'd had sex...Did Kylo want to take him home tonight? 

"I can probably arrange that, yes," Hopefully he could scrape the money together to do so, "I'm free on Sundays, too. If you just want me to stay over and help you with your work or have a little fun, we can just do one of those days. I don't want to eat up your resources for a week." While a week in Kylo's flat sounded like pure heaven, he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"I'd love to have you on Sundays," he said, "But I'm talking about bringing you along somewhere new... You have your passport?" The idea of taking Hux somewhere exotic was appealing... he liked the idea of Hux slathered in sunscreen and snorkeling in the Bahamas or maybe he'd like a holiday in the Alps? "Where would you like to go? We could go anywhere."

"Oh, Kylo, we don't have to do that. We could just do something nice here, it would save money," While Hux would have given anything to go on holiday, (his father hadn't taken him anywhere growing up and he couldn't afford it now) it was much too generous of an offer, "Maybe New York again. That was the first place I visited in the States."

"I don't-" He didn't know how many times he needed to explain that he had the money for this sort of thing, "We can do New York again if you want. But I'm serious, I can afford it and you deserve a break. You don't need to agree or tell me where right now, just... think about it, alright?"

"Alright," Hux replied, confident they could probably compromise on a destination later on, "We'll figure something out. I don't really care where we go as long as it's with you."

That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever told Kylo in his life, "Okay," he felt color return to his cheeks, "I'm a guaranteed component to whatever you choose you'd like to do." 

Their meal passed easily and an hour later found them both reclining slightly in their chairs after having polished off most of the food they'd ordered. Kylo had just declined dessert and asked for the check.

"I noticed you deleted your profiles last week..." Kylo said, curious, "I'm glad, but also... what made you do that?" He'd been on Grinder himself to look at Hux's profile photo for some wank inspiration... which is when he'd noticed Hux had removed it. In a moment of worry Kylo thought Hux had found somebody else and he'd be getting a text any day saying as much. 

"Oh, those," Hux sat back, his belly fuller than it had been in recent memory, "I actually got a lot of...Requests after I reactivated my account. I ignored them while I was with you of course, but it got annoying when I was sitting in my apartment alone. Lots of little try-hard doms trying to snag me...I wasn't interested in any of them, most of them don't really seem to know what they're doing."

He was touched that he'd ruined Hux for anyone else, "They most likely don't." He agreed, "Have you thought more about Domming?" Kylo polished off his beer, "Or, do you think you're only interested in subbing?"

"Yes, I have thought about it," Hux nibbled on another chip as he considered the idea, "But I realized that I don't know what you'd want from a scene."

A slow smile pulled at Kylo's lips, Hux was already asking the right questions, "As a sub, I like impact play," he admitted.

"I'm not sure what's involved with that," Hux said, "You want me to hit you?"

Kylo made sure that their waiter wasn't coming back yet before leaning in over the table, "Do you think you'd be willing to learn how to use a switch?" He was a bit of a masochist, "If not, it's alright. I know that's maybe outside your comfort zone."

"What's a switch?" Hux whispered back, not knowing what Kylo was talking about.

Sometimes Kylo forgot just how new Hux was to BDSM, "It's like, a thin flexible stick," he tilted his head slightly, "I have one, I can show it to you later."

"Alright, I'll consider it. As long as we lay down a plan, I'm willing to try it. I've topped before, but that's really the extent of my experience," Hux replied, hushing up as their waiter returned with takeout containers and the check.

Kylo gave the waiter his card right away and they both moved what little food was left into their take away boxes, "You wouldn't happen to be interested in staying at my place tonight would you?" He wasn't ready to bring Hux back to his over warm apartment and then sleep alone, "We don't even need to have sex... or we can if you want. I just, really would like your company."

“I’d love to,” Hux brightened up at the offer as he tucked some slices of now-cold bread into his container.

“Why don’t we make out on your couch and see where it goes?” He said with a bit more confidence. 

"Oh, I would really like that," Kylo said as Craig came back with Kylo's card, "Thank you!" he accepted his card back and left a generous tip, "Let's go home."

* * *

“Alright, you’re going to be a good boy and count the swats for me, got it?” Hux said sternly, gripping Kylo’s chin in a gloved hand. The scene was just heating up and he was already having fun. They’d arranged that Kylo would start kneeling with the spreader bar keeping his ankles apart, sitting upright with his hands behind his back, a blindfold on, and a plug nestled between his cheeks. 

Kylo had told Hux he liked being ordered around and enjoyed impact play, so Hux was going to give him lots of little swats over his naked chest and thighs, occasionally tapping his cock with the crop if Kylo stepped out of line. He was also wearing a cock ring and wasn’t allowed to cum without permission, so all of the power was essentially in Hux’s hands... It was exhilarating.

"Yes Sir," Kylo leaned into Hux's hand. He hadn't subbed since his very first D/s experience and Hux was taking to his new role beautifully. Kylo had spent a couple days teaching Hux how to properly use some of his more severe bdsm accessories so that nobody would get hurt, but Hux was still new; so they had agreed to this scene using only equipment that was easily managed and quick to release. Just in case.  
  
Kylo, feeling inspired, opened his mouth and licked Hux's glove clad hand. He moaned for Hux, "I'll be good, and count them Sir."

Hux gave Kylo a few hard pats on his cheek, "What a needy little thing you are. I expect good behavior from you." 

With that, Hux retracted his hand and swung the crop around in his hand, testing how it felt to swing it. Kylo was kneeling on one of the plush benches in his "office" which made it easy for Hux to walk around him. Hux flicked the crop out twice, landing a few tiny hits on Kylo's chest.

He had every intention of behaving very well for Hux. The sharp bite of the crop over his chest made him hiss from the pleasant sting. "Should I start counting, Sir?" Kylo knelt as straight as he could, "Or are you warming up?" It was cheeky, yet he couldn’t help himself.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Hux gently tapped his nipple, “You may start counting, yes.”

"Hnn," Kylo bit his lip from the sting and subsequent warmth, "One." He curled his toes with anticipation.

Hux carefully landed a string of light licks down Kylo's spine after Kylo said the first number before surprising him with a soft brush to the head of his cock. The little twitches in his muscles every time the crop landed were satisfying, and Hux hoped he could draw some little noises out of him as they went on.

"Nine," Kylo gasped, his cock gave a jump at the sudden attention, "Thank you, Sir," he couldn't stop from smiling. Hux had broken into his rhythm and now Kylo's nerves were alight with anticipation.

"Good boy," Hux switched to tapping the crop against his chest, little pink welts beginning to show up on his skin. He was delighted by this.

Kylo melted a little at the praise, getting comfortable under Hux's attention and the building heat left by each bite of the crop. The blindfold enhanced every sound, the slight creak in Hux's leather gloves, his soft breathing, and the clink of metal of the spreader bar. A bit breathless, Kylo dared a request, "Harder?"

"Remember your manners," Hux swatted his upper arm again, "Ask me nicely."

Oh, the heat that pulsed and lingered with the corrective swat was everything he wanted. Hux was embodying his new role well, and Kylo nodded and licked his lips, "I'm sorry, Sir. Please, I want it harder Sir."

"Good," Hux gave his cheek another pat, "Such a polite little slut you are, I will indulge your request."

With that, Hux began to give Kylo harder swats, little slapping noises echoing off the walls every time the crop came down on his skin.

Every impact was electric, every throb of warmth a balm, andKylo began to cry or gasp out with each kiss of the crop against his skin. The cock ring that Hux had slipped onto him before they'd begun made his cock pulse with unresolved want. 

He knew that the lick Hux had just given him just over his sensitive nipple was number thirty-seven... but he sensed Hux was about to relent, and he couldn't have that, not when it felt so good.

Kylo knelt slumped and panting for a moment, "I'm sorry Sir," he said, "I- I don't remember what number that was."

"What was that?" Hux grabbed a fistfull of Kylo's hair, tipping his head back, "I could have sworn I told you that you would be counting, not talking." 

Kylo forced himself to keep a straight face as he leaned his head back, going with Hux's rough handling gleefully, "I don't remember what number that was, Sir."

Hux slipped a finger past Kylo's plump lips, not letting go of his hair, "You know what I think?"

"Mmmmnn," Kylo moaned in answer, enjoying the press of Hux's leather covered finger against this tongue making his cock throb painfully.

"I think you're enjoying your punishment and you want it to last longer, isn't that right?" Hux reached down with his other hand to give Kylo's weeping cock a stroke, "Good boys don't forget the number we're on. Good boys don't lie. Do I need to give you a lesson about your behavior?"

Kylo felt immediately dizzy with want as Hux pet his cock, he did his best to speak with Hux's finger in his mouth, "Thirty-seven," Kylo nodded slightly to affirm he'd indeed lied, but his hips jerked forward just the same into Hux's hand, "It was thirty-seven, Sir." He wasn't about to say he was sorry though... he wanted to know what Hux's lesson would be. 

Hux pressed his thumb to Kylo’s head until a little bead of precum dribbled out, removing his hand before it could soil his glove. 

“Well, since you recognize your mistake, I expect an apology from you,” as much as Hux liked watching Kylo try to talk with a finger in his mouth, he needed his hands to rearrange Kylo on the cushioned bench.

“On your hands and knees,” Hux tapped Kylo’s hands, which were folded behind his back, “And continue to count for me.”

Kylo swallowed, and moved to comply with Hux's order. He unclasped his hands from behind his back and leaned forward to brace himself with his hands on the soft upholstery. He debated whether to include an apology but decided not... he was too curious to see what Hux would do with him, "Should I start from one, or thirty-seven, Sir?" He hoped Hux couldn't see his amused smile.

"Cheeky," Hux murmured calmly, silently slipping off his gloves. The soft sound of them dropping onto the nightstand was the only warning Kylo would get before Hux's bare hand came down on his ass, hard. The blow was sure to sting, and Hux was looking forward to seeing a little pink handprint bloom over Kylo's beauty-mark dotted skin.

The unanticipated slap to his ass made Kylo cry out with satisfaction, this was what he loved, "Thirty-eight, Sir?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder, despite the blindfold. He wished he could touch himself, but knew Hux wouldn't allow it.

"Yes, thirty-eight," Hux came down on his other cheek, "Lest you 'forget' again...Then we might need to start over so you can practice counting...If it's that hard for you."

Kylo hid his smile, he'd like that... to start from one, but he reminded himself that this was Hux's first time domming and he might not feel up to going harder. "Thirty-nine," Kylo exhaled, dropped down to his elbows to give Hux a better target... and get a nice view of his straining cock.

Hux delivered a few more hard slaps to Kylo's backside and thighs, seeing how red the skin was becoming. He alternated between hits and caressing the heated skin under his palm. When Kylo made an exceptionally slutty noise, sometimes Hux let his hand drift down to his balls to give them a little squeeze before going in for another swat. 

"You're such a good boy when you're taking your punishment," Hux praised after another particularly hard slap, daring to twist the plug in his ass a little to draw another moan out of him, "So good for me when you're not being cheeky."

Kylo pitched up the volume of his moan for Hux as Hux played with the plug, "Want to be good for you," he shifted his hips in what he hoped was a tempting way. Hux must be aching for some relief by now, surely he'd want to fuck him or at the very least have his cock sucked.

"You want to be good?" Hux asked softly, daring to reach down and touch Kylo's cock again, "I bet you'd love it if I fucked you, but you have yet to convince me you deserve my cock in your ass. Maybe we should put your smart mouth to good use, think you can manage?" The last bit Hux had to admit was in a bit of a mocking tone, but he wanted Kylo riled up. He knew once he was replacing the plug in Kylo's ass, neither of them would last long...May as well enjoy his mouth and make their scene last a little longer.

"I think I'd like that very much Sir," Kylo hurried to say, enjoying what was probably a sparse amount of attention given to his weeping cock. He pressed back against Hux's hand and whimpered when Hux pulled it away leaving him desperately wanting.

"Delightful," Hux smiled down at Kylo as he positioned his head in front of his cock, brushing the tip against his soft lips, "Go ahead, suck."

Blindly, he obediently parted his lips and took the tip of Hux's lovely cock into his mouth, trailing his tongue along the foreskin in a way he knew Hux enjoyed before edging closer to take him more fully. Kylo hallowed his cheeks and made sure Hux's shaft was adequately wet with saliva before starting to work earnestly. He wished he could collapse onto the bench and rub himself against it for some desperately desired friction... maybe he’d be allowed if he did a nice enough job.

Hux moaned as Kylo took his length into his mouth, "Fuck, that's good...If you do a good enough job I might just let you cum today, pet."

Kylo groaned, he wanted to do well enough to deserve to cum. He relaxed his throat and eagerly leaned in taking all of Hux. He held himself there, tongue worrying Hux's base as he gently rocked forward and back.

“Oh, yes,” Hux hissed through his teeth, threading his fingers through Kylo’s thick locks, “Good boy, you’re doing so well, fuck...”

He groaned at the feel of Hux's fingers against his scalp and his praise. Kylo swallowed around Hux and mastered his urge to cough and gag, but he couldn't keep back the well of tears. After a long moment he pulled back just far enough to take a gulp of air before diving back in.

After a while longer, Hux felt the breath hitch in his throat as his pleasure mounted. There wasn’t much time left, and he still owed it to Kylo to finally let him cum. He gave Kylo’s hair a light tug, “Pull off, pet, I’m close.” 

Kylo obeyed with a gasp of air and pulled back. He reverently kissed the head of Hux's cock as soon as he'd caught his breath, "You don't want to cum in my mouth, Sir?" He teased the tip of Hux's cock with his tongue.

“No,” Hux stroked his cheek, massaging the skin with the pad of his thumb, “I want to finish in your ass, I think you deserve it. Would you like that?”

A full body shiver ran through Kylo, every part of him hyper aware of Hux. He didn't move, too absorbed in listening to the small sounds that Hux made as he shifted around him and how his breathing had become nearly as heavy with excitement as Kylo's own, "Yes Sir," he ached for it and hoped Hux wouldn't make him beg.

“Such a good, needy boy...” Hux twisted the plug a bit before gently tugging it out and laying it on a nearby towel on the desk. He watched Kylo’s hole gape and clench for a second before grabbing the lube to slick himself up. 

“Going to fill you up so good,” Hux pressed the tip of his cock to Kylo’s hole, “And if you make some pretty noises for me, I’ll let you cum.” He was already planning on that, but it was still fun to play with the idea for their scene.

Kylo's mouth hung open as Hux pressed inside and filled him... he didn't attempt to quiet his groan of satisfaction. Kylo's arms shook a little as Hux bottomed out, "Thank you, Sir," Kylo said, slowly circling his hips against Hux to feel him more deeply. The thrill of being used sang through him and had he not been wearing a cock ring he was sure he'd be one thrust away from cumming. 

Hux groaned, digging his fingers into Kylo’s hips as he began a steady rhythm of thrusts. It had only been a few moments, but he felt his climax approaching already. He’d been waiting so long to cum, he needed it...

“Fuck, I’m close,” Hux managed to whisper out, reaching down to slide the cock ring off Kylo’s cock, “Not going to last long.” 

Kylo whimpered. Just Hux's simple utilitarian touch in removing the cock ring had him on edge. He wanted to be good and feel Hux fall apart first before asking if he could cum, "Yes," he encouraged Hux, "Please Sir, wanna feel you cum inside me."

"Gonna fill you up so good," Hux moaned as he began to slam into Kylo harder. He decided it would only be right to give Kylo a reach-around, fingers curling around his cock as he began to stroke him.

"Fuck, cum with me, please, fuck..." Hux barely made the words out before he was exploding inside Kylo with a deep groan. It felt so good, so fucking good, better than any orgasm he'd ever had topping before. They definitely had to do this again.

A combination of Hux's stuttering pace and hand around his neglected cock was overwhelming. He was hardly aware of Hux's own release in the wake of his own orgasm coursing through him, his arms buckled and he collapsed onto his elbows panting and riding out the pulses of pleasure Hux had given to him. The upholstery would need to be washed but that didn't matter at the moment.

Kylo took a few seconds to catch his breath, enjoy the feeling of Hux draped over his back, and felt a shaky smile start to spread over his face, "Fuck, babe."

Hux's body immediately felt like it was made of lead, a wave of tiredness crashing over him. 

"That was hot," Hux said hoarsely, trying to catch his breath, "Did I do a good job?"

Kylo removed his blindfold and eyed the mess he'd made over the bench, "You did," he reached down to release his ankles from the spreader bar and kicked the bar away. With effort he wrapped Hux up into his arms and draped a thigh over Hux's for a proper cuddle, "A really good job," he kissed Hux's jaw.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Hux peppered some breathy kisses along Kylo's jaw, wanting to just drift off to sleep but knowing there was work to be done. If he'd learned anything from Kylo, it was that these scenes required a lot of cleanup and care afterwards.

"Mm, I should get up and get us a rag to clean up with," Hux yawned, "And some water for you."

It was a pleasant change of pace to be the one looked after.  
  
"Mmmm, water sounds lovely," Kylo agreed, he closed his eyes and finally took mental stock of his body. His chest was sure to have little bruises and his ass was still warm and tender from Hux's hand. He was going to be delightfully sore for the next couple days. 

Hux got up to grab Kylo some water and a warm towel to clean him up with. Luckily the room had a basket of cleaning supplies in the corner, so Hux quickly cleaned up the mess they'd made and began to pack away the toys while Kylo sipped his water. Hux was eager to get them both into bed so he could massage Kylo's ankles and rub some lotion into his skin to help with any soreness.

Kylo finished his glass of water and watched Hux make quick work of putting the room back to rights, "Do you want me on the bed for post-sex snuggles, Sir?" Kylo teased halfheartedly. He was already standing up to make his way there before the sentence had fully left him. That was where they always wound down from a scene.

Hux gave Kylo a playful swat on the thigh, "Yes, I think that would be perfect. Pick out a lotion or something you like, I'll rub it on those marks I gave you."

"Sir, yes Sir," Kylo chuckled, then narrowly avoided another playful swat.

He padded across the living room then into the bedroom and ensuite where he quickly took in his reflection. His fingers traced along the little stripes the crop had littered across his chest and then turned to his side and peered at his ass. It was beautifully red. Hux had done a good job on him, that was for certain. Kylo smiled then pulled down his personal favorite lotion to bring back to the bed before settling in and waiting for Hux.

Hux returned after ensuring the room was spotless and the rag he'd used to clean up was thrown in with the dirty laundry. Kylo was on the bed, checking himself out and poking at a little welt on his chest. 

"Good choice," Hux picked up the expensive lotion Kylo had selected, "How're you feeling? Need anything else besides a good rub-down?"

"I feel wonderful," Kylo stopped aggravating his favorite welt, "I'd be interested in doing this again sometime," he shifted to make more room for Hux on the bed, "And all I want is for you to get over here."

Hux climbed onto the bed, opening his legs slightly in invitation, "How do you want to do this? You're welcome to sit in my lap, or just lay down if you want."

Kylo didn't need telling twice and he scrambled to sit in Hux's lap. It wouldn't be comfortable for Hux for long, but he'd enjoy it while it lasted, "Let's do both," he grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

Kylo's weight was more than he expected on his thighs, but he could withstand it for a while if it meant he could pamper his new boyfriend. He uncapped the lotion as he smiled into the kiss, the press of Kylo's lips against his own growing more familiar every day. He squirted some lotion into his hand, rubbing some on Kylo's welt-covered belly and beginning to rub it in gently.

Kylo could tell when he pulled back that his weight was going to be an issue, "Sorry. I'm heavy," he laughed, disrupting Hux's hands rubbing lotion in over his welts. It made them sting slightly in the short run, but Kylo leaned into it thoroughly enjoying the attention, "Have you thought at all about where I get to take you this summer?"

"I've thought about it, but I've been a bit busy," Hux focused on his hands, rubbing his hands in circles over Kylo's chest and belly, "Really, I'm fine with just hanging out here in town."

Kylo caught Hux's hands in his own and brought them up to his lips, he kissed his knuckles, "I want to bring you somewhere nice, somewhere new. Please let me do that for you."

"Then you pick, take me somewhere you like," That approach could be a good bet, especially because Kylo was so well-traveled. It didn't matter where he wanted to go, Hux would probably agree.

"I like a lot of places," Kylo said seriously, he felt that his front had been well taken care of so he gently got off of Hux's lap and laid down on his front, still keeping his gaze on Hux, "What do you like? Beaches, mountains, good food, history?" any information would be better than none in choosing a place if Hux was going to indeed make him choose.

Hux blushed, "I've never really taken a vacation before... I suppose food and history are fun. I would probably burn terribly in any tropical areas, but I don't want to go anywhere too gloomy or rainy."

Kylo thought for a moment, "Have you been to Greece?" It fit the bill for food and especially history... and sunscreen existed. He wouldn't mind slathering Hux in the stuff every morning and then again every two hours.

"Nope, I've only been to places in the UK and to the cities in the States I traveled through to get here. My father wasn't big on...Well, fun," Hux slathered more of the lotion on Kylo's back, "But it looks like a beautiful country in the pictures I've seen."

"We should go," Kylo closed his eyes, "I think you would really like Athens...they have wonderful food and rich history. I wouldn't need to steal you for more than a week either. We could see a lot in just a few days."

"That would be nice," Hux gently spread some of the lotion over Kylo's beautifully pink ass, "I am sort of a nerd, so I'd probably enjoy it a lot."

"You are... and that's partly why I love you," He smiled stupidly at the truth of the statement, "Does next week work for you?" Kylo peaked over his shoulder at Hux, "I know it's short notice, but I could have all the travel plans figured out and in order in just a couple days." He sincerely hoped Hux would agree. 

"Oh my," Hux paused for a moment, "Next week... I'll have to give my students notice, but if it's just for a week... It probably won't matter to them. And Christ, what am I going to wear?"

Kylo rolled over onto his back, lotion forgotten, "I'll take you shopping tomorrow?" Kylo pulled Hux in to lay over him and drew up the light throw blanket, "If that's too soon, the week after next? I don't want to adversely affect your glowing reputation."

"I'll let you know, I can always just ask my students if a double lesson this week would work for them to make up for not being available next week," Hux yawned again, snuggling up to Kylo after plunking the bottle of lotion down on the nightstand next to the bed, "I'm more excited about some fun in another country for once."

"In that case, I'll book a flight tomorrow," Kylo pulled Hux in close to enjoy his weight and warmth, "You can text your students after our nap and then we'll get our reservations in order."

“That sounds nice,” Hux nuzzled Kylo’s neck, “Any chance I can talk you down to business instead of first class? And I'm going to buy the snacks, what do you usually get?" 

Kylo snorted, "No, we aren't going to be crammed into economy or business class for twelve hours." He grimaced just thinking of his poor knees being jammed into such a tight spot, "I'm too big for those seats," he kissed Hux's temple, "I'll allow you to buy the snacks, I'm not picky so whatever you want to have we can just share... but that's all your buying."

Hux sighed, "Just don't get us a private jet or anything, I will not have sex with you thousands of feet in the air. I can't believe they actually put beds in planes... And I'll buy some good snacks ahead of time. Airport prices are ridiculous and we have more of a variety at the stores here, maybe they'll have yogurt raisins..." 

Kylo chuckled, amused by Hux's chatter, he was utterly adorable but his familiar voice was lulling him to sleep, "I promise I won't charter a flight," he closed his eyes and settled for a quick nap.

"Okay," Hux hesitated before speaking his next words, kissing Kylo's neck lightly before murmuring, "I love you."

Kylo's heart did a little flutter, "I love you, too."

With their affirmation of love confirmed, sleep began to overtake them as they drifted off with the promise of a new path to walk down...Not one bound by a contract or limited by other expectations, but one they could be free to travel together. It wouldn't be perfect, nothing was; but Kylo made him happy and that was all Hux cared about.


End file.
